The Secret Life of Epsilon Brown
by hmmga
Summary: When Harry defeated Voldemort as a baby, the resulting magic was enough to blast him halfway across the world. Believed dead by the wizarding community, Harry is found and raised by the men in the black suits, with no idea who he really is… COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life of Epsilon Brown**

When Harry defeated Voldemort as a baby, the resulting magic was enough to blast him halfway across the world. Believed dead by the wizarding community, Harry is found and raised by the men in the black suits, with no idea who he really is…

**This fic is a concept for now, but I have high hopes. I know that this should, strictly speaking, go into the crossover section, but the readership base for men in black fics is tiny, and there would be no guarantee of it being read, so I put it into Harry Potter instead.**

**I have also made a few changes in regards to dates, to make the two story lines coincide. I have therefore shifted the events of Harry Potter back a decade or so.**

**For those who haven't seen Men in Black… you should. It's seriously good. Basically there is a secret organisation that polices alien activity on earth… you get the idea.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1: 31st October, 1991**

K wiped splattered Krylian guts out of his eyes with a grimace.

"Nice shot," remarked D, smirking slightly at the gloop dripping from his partner. "Just a shame the Kryls explode when you hit them in that particular spot… I thought that was in the handbook?"

K nodded. "Slipped my mind," he admitted sheepishly. D sighed, and drew out his communicator.

"Zed, we need a clean-up crew," he said briskly, then shut the silver device with a _snap_. "Alright, kid, let's head back. I think we're done for the day."

K scowled at the 'kid'. It didn't matter that he was now one of the most respected agents, in D's eyes he would always be a rookie. He cleaned his face the best he could with his handkerchief, and climbed into the passenger side of the LTD.

"Urgh, why do entrails always taste disgusting?"

D shrugged as the car started moving. "Beats me. I remember, back when this gig first started, there was this Jaconian that got himself blown up…"

"Yes, I know, D. I was there."

"Oh yes, so you were. Apologies K, it's sometimes too easy to forget."

"No problem, D. You know…"

The car swerved as a sudden crack of thunder appeared to rattle the sky, and lightning leapt down to the ground.

"What the hell?" yelled K. D brought the car to a complete stop, and they leapt out, sprinting towards the source of the disturbance.

Down a back road, a full storm was brewing, and civilians were running in every direction. K fought through the howling winds to see where the lightning was striking. As he struggled to stay upright, he fished out his noisy cricket.

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash, and K found himself being thrown backwards. As quickly as it started, the storm vanished, to be replaced with a strange wailing noise.

He sat bolt upright, ignoring his pounding head, and pointed his gun at… a baby.

"No way," he said quietly as the baby bawled its lungs out. He approached it carefully, and scanned it. It was an ordinary, human, baby boy. The child looked up at K through brilliant green eyes, and reached out. K got the message and scooped him up. The boy whimpered, and buried his face in his K's neck.

"Hey there, little man," murmured K gently. "Where did you come from?"

D skidded around the corner, panting.

"What happened, what've you… a boy?"

"Just sitting here on the street, boss. Crying his eyes out. He's human, I already checked."

The boy whimpered again, and clung tighter to K. D looked concerned.

"Let's take him into headquarters; we should get him checked out in medical."

K nodded and they started back towards the car. To nobody's surprise, K had to carry the child, whilst D drove.

"He's got a nasty gash on his forehead," commented K, pushing aside the boy's black hair. By the time they pulled into the underground car park, the kid was fast asleep.

"You go report to Zed," whispered K. "I'll take him down to medical."

D nodded with raised eyebrows. Usually K was badgering to be allowed to give the reports himself. K winced at the loud noise of the lift, but the child did not wake. Everyone turned to stare at Agent K carrying a sleeping baby, but he did his best to ignore them.

"Afternoon, C," he said as he strode into the medical centre.

"Agent K! Don't see you here often!"

C smiled at K, then spotted the boy in his arms, and her jaw dropped.

"And, who's this little fellow?"

"Dunno," shrugged K. "He just appeared."

C nodded, taking the boy from K, and placing him gently on a bed.

"No obvious injuries, just this cut on the head, but I'll scan him and see what comes up. Was he involved in that freak storm up top?"

K nodded, and the child on the bed stirred.

"Dada?" he mewled sleepily. K reached out, and put a hand on his tiny shoulder. The boy looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Dada?" he said again, more insistently. It was obviously the only word he could say.

K shook his head, and attempted to withdraw his hand, but the boy wailed and clutched it tightly.

"Hey," he said, wincing at the child's tight grip. "It's okay. What's your name?"

The child whimpered and K sighed. Great, the child-with-no-name.

At that moment, Zed came hurrying in, closely followed by D. They stared at the boy.

"How is he, C?"

"He's… physically okay sir, but that cut on his forehead… it's practically buzzing with some kind of power."

"Power?" asked K in alarm. "Is it dangerous?"

"Possibly. I've never seen anything like it, but I can tell that it's not good. We need to find some way to drain it, I wonder…"

She began to rattle off medical talk. K did his best to keep up, but he was distracted when the child decided to crawl into his lap.

"K?" said C. "We need to examine his injury now."

K nodded and handed the child over, who squirmed back around to face K.

"Dada!" he cried again, pointing at K. Zed chuckled as K shook his head, blushing.

"No," he told the child firmly. "I'm agent K." He looked up at C, who was beginning to attach wires to the child's head. "Should he be sedated for this?"

"Maybe," said C. "But I'm not used to sedating children, and this shouldn't be too bad, so I'd rather do it without."

The child was looking seriously scared now, so K reached out to take his tiny hand.

"Is the energy compatible?"

"Not really, but that doesn't really matter, we don't need to store it, just get rid of it."

She flicked a switch, and K leapt backwards away from the child with a yelp as sparks burnt his fingertips. The boy wailed, tears springing to his eyes as the machine buzzed. Blood dribbled out of the cut on his forehead. After a few moments, the machine bleeped. The boy whined once more, and laid back on the bed, his eyes closed. K leaned forwards anxiously.

"He's okay," said C. "Just sleeping."

"So, what happens now?" asked D.

"I don't feel comfortable with neuralyzing such a young child."

"I agree," said C. "I want to keep him in for a few hours, see if I can do anything about that that cut. I'm worried about scarring, but we might be able to reduce that…"

"Alright," said Zed. "Besides, I don't think we should hand him over to the authorities just yet. We'll notify them that we've found him, obviously, but for now he'll stay with us. K, you will look after him."

"Me? Why me?"

"The kid likes you. If no-one claims him within a month… we'll have to figure out a more permanent arrangement."

"He can't stay here!" said D. "This is no place for a kid!"

"I'll keep him safe," said K. "There are always agents at headquarters, I'm sure everyone will keep their eyes open."

"He'll need a name."

"What letter are we up to?"

"We're in the Greek alphabet now," said Zed. "I think Epsilon is available."

"That will do," said K. "Put him into the system as Epsilon Brown."

XXX

K shifted Epsilon onto his other arm so he could take out the key to his apartment. The kid was still asleep, but C had let him go, saying that he would be fine. He set Epsilon carefully on the sofa, positioning a few cushions to stop him from rolling off.

He took off his jacket and tie, vaguely wondering if he had any food in the flat that was toddler appropriate. Probably not. He was about to go and look when there was a soft knock on the door. He opened it to find a woman waiting outside.

"O?"

"Hello, K. Um… can I…"

"You here to see the kid?"

"Sort of," she admitted. "I heard you found a little mouth to feed, so I thought I'd bring you some supplies."

She held up a clear plastic bag of nappies, clothes, and some tins of baby food. K sighed in relief.

"My dear, you are a lifesaver."

He let her in, and she dropped the bag on his bed, approaching the sofa quietly.

"Is this the boy?"

"Yes. For now, his name is Epsilon Brown."

"You gave him your surname?"

K nodded. "A kid needs a surname. When he's older, he can decide whether or not to throw him off."

"He's very sweet," she said.

"Wait until he wakes up," he told her. "Junior's got the loudest voice I ever heard."

O laughed, and kissed K gently on the cheek. He squirmed a little, and she smiled.

"Look at you, blushing like a school-boy," she said, drawing closer. "It's almost cute…"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: if you recognise it, I don't own it.**

**Chapter 2: Growing Up.**

_Aged 5:_

K yelped and jumped up in alarm as there was a blinding flash close by. Epsilon was sat on the floor, playing with…

"Shit!" he cried, snatching the neuralyzer out of his son's grasp. Epsilon looked up at him blankly, and he quickly examined the dials. He saw with horror that the 'years' dial was set to seven.

"Shit!" he said again. "O, help me!"

She came running over.

"What is it, K?"

He showed her the neuralyzer.

"Oh my God."

"Get Zed, and C. If he's forgotten everything…"

She nodded and sprinted away. K turned back to Epsilon, running a hand through his hair.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

K froze in surprise. His son was sat calmly on the floor, looking up at him in confusion.

"Junior," he said, crouching down to the young boy's level. "Did you press this button?"

Epsilon nodded.

"The flash went in my eyes!" he wailed.

"Kid, what did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Scwambled eggs."

"What planet do Larkems come from?"

"Angeria Minor."

"Jake um illik cassem nah?"

"Supsi illik jao."

K relaxed, staring incredulously at his son.

"Epsilon Brown, I have told you before, never play with my neuralyzer!"

"Sorry daddy."

"Yes, I should hope so!"

C and Zed came hurrying over.

"What happened, K?"

"He neuralyzed himself by accident, but…" he frowned. "He remembers everything, so far as I can tell."

"You mean, he was unaffected? But that's impossible!"

"Exactly."

"Take him down to medical," commanded Zed. "C, check him over."

"Come along kid,"

Epsilon got to his feet obediently.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked nervously.

"You bet," said K. "But I'll let C do her work first."

A few hours later, K was staring at C, his expression unreadable.

"So… he's a telepath?" he asked eventually. "There are only two types of people who can resist neuralyzation, aliens and telepaths. I scanned that boy when we first found him, he's as human as you or me."

C sighed. "Short answer, yes. He has telepathic potential, but it needs training."

"What's the long answer?"

"His brain is… unusual to say the least. I've never seen anything like it, and I can't _believe_ that I've missed it before now, but we never had a reason to do a full scan, even when we were correcting his eyesight. A lot of his brain is pretty normal, but parts of it…"

At that moment, Epsilon emerged from the examination room.

"All done?" he asked cheerfully. K looked sternly down at him.

"Now, listen here, sport," he said. "You're going to go with C to the kitchens, and spend an hour helping Max wash dishes. Then… you will report to agent X for your first lesson in telepathy.

XXX

_Aged 6:_

"Daddy?"

K jumped and looked down at his adopted son.

"Epsilon," he sighed. "Hey there, kid, what can I do for you?"

Epsilon held out a clipboard.

"There's a little trouble in customs," he said. "Ahishoma Morie was caught trying to smuggle carbonizers, and now he's threatening to r'avek X's ikram."

K rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Don't let me hear you say that again, kid," he warned him. "I'll tell you this though, Sothlovites are nothing but trouble."

"Oh, I know," said Epsilon, trotting to keep up with his father. "And this one's a little farlem de llandavir. Some of the thought waves I've been getting off him… if you could feel them, you'd wash out his mind with soap."

K smiled proudly at the little black-haired boy. At the age of five, Epsilon was already the most intelligent, and well-spoken child that K had ever met. Of course, at MiB they were never short of teachers, but Epsilon's craving for knowledge meant that they were struggling to teach him fast enough. The boy could read, write and do maths exceptionally well for someone his age. He had picked up basic astronomy, geography, and even history just from hanging around headquarters. K was also beginning to take him to the gymnasium to teach him some simple self-defence.

But it was the kid's skill with languages that was beginning to get him noticed by the other agents. When he was really young, K had spoken to him in many different tongues, both human and alien, and Epsilon had grown up familiar with them. Once he had learned the common languages, all the rest simply fell into place.

Customs was in chaos when they arrived, with several agents trying and failing to restrain the angry Sothlovite.

"Freeze, and put all your hands, tentacles or flippers in the air!" barked K. The alien turned with a roar, and began bounding towards K, who was knocked off his feet.

"Daddy!" cried Epsilon, and the Sothlovite was thrown backwards. K scrambled up, shocked.

"Who did that?"

There was silence.

XXX

_Aged 7:_

"Daddy, who's Elizabeth?"

K looked up at his son.

"Where'd you hear that name, junior?"

Epsilon blushed and shuffled his feet.

"I heard you thinking it," he mumbled. "You felt sad."

O turned to stare at K quizzically. He closed his eyes, and cursed his son's freshly-honed mind reading skills.

"Someone from my old life," he said, praying the boy would leave well alone.

"Sorry," muttered Epsilon. "Didn't mean to intrude, sir."

"You heard that thought as well?" he asked in amazement. Epsilon nodded.

"It's more powerful now," he said in a small voice. "It doesn't help that your thoughts are incredibly loud."

O snorted with sudden laughter, causing Epsilon to crack a small smile. K noted that he was being affected by emotions now as well. He held out his arms, and Epsilon came forwards for a hug.

How much does he know about me, he wondered. About all of us?

Epsilon shivered.

"Don't ask that question, daddy," he whispered. "You don't want to know the answer."

XXX

_Aged 8:_

"We managed to clinch the deal fairly quickly, and I don't believe we'll have any further trouble."

"Excellent work, Agent O," said K, spinning slightly in his desk chair. "Stay in California, and watch the treaty being signed before returning."

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, you too."

He was about to shut the communicator when Epsilon came bounding over.

"Hello Auntie O!" he cried. O laughed.

"Hello, Epsilon, are you having a nice day?"

The boy's smile faltered a little.

"We're going home soon," he said. "Daddy told me we could get pizza tonight!"

The smile vanished completely.

"Dad, we have to run!"

"What?" yelled K, jumping up. "Why?"

"Zed's about to leave his office and pile you with paperwork."

K snapped the communicator shut, and grabbed Epsilon's hand.

"You're right, let's run!"

They sprinted out of headquarters, much to the surprise of the other agents, and didn't stop until they reached 'Ben's Pizza's', Epsilon laughing, K panting slightly. They were met by a portly man in his fifties.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. "What can I get you?"

K frowned and picked up the menu. Epsilon decided to take pity on the man behind the counter.

"Large pepperoni, please," he said.

"Coming right up!"

K handed over the money and scowled at Epsilon.

"You always spoil my fun."

His son shrugged, and then gestured to Ben.

"So how do you two know each other?"

"What?"

"You and Ben. His mind isn't all that clear… alien's minds never are, but you two go _way_ back… you don't know him?"

K shrugged. "I dunno, I'm usually pretty good with faces."

At that moment, a girl emerged from the kitchen. Epsilon gasped and turned pale.

"Kid?" exclaimed K, putting his arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"She's half-human," muttered Epsilon.

"What?"

"Her mind, so many secrets, but it matches yours."

"Secrets?"

"The shape, the thought patterns. If I didn't know better…"

He froze as Ben began pleading mentally with him to stop, giving him a telepathic relay of information. He took a deep breath.

"Dad, can we go home?"

K nodded. "You don't look well, son. Do you want me to carry you?"

Epsilon nodded, and K lifted him up, grateful that his son remained small and skinny, no matter how many doughnuts he was fed by the worms.

"Your pizza, sir," said Ben.

"Here," said the girl. "Take some water for the kid."

"Thank you, Laura," said K, not even realising he had called her by name. Epsilon clung tighter to K as he felt his sister watch them leave the shop, her chocolate brown eyes just like their father's.

XXX

Epsilon must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up he was on the sofa.

"Dad?"

"Hey, junior, are you feeling better?"

He nodded, and K handed him some pizza.

"Now," he said very seriously. "What happened in the shop?"

"I don't know," he lied. K arched his eyebrows, and Epsilon remembered the piece of news from that afternoon that he had originally meant to report.

"D's thinking of retiring."

This threw him.

"Seriously?"

Epsilon nodded. "He's been thinking recently that he's getting too old."

"Wow, that's unexpected."

"He'll go soon, he's almost made up his mind, and… I don't know how long it will be until you follow him."

"Huh?"

"Don't try to deny it, Dad. You've been thinking about Elizabeth more and more recently."

There was silence.

"I don't mind," said Epsilon. "If you do want to leave."

"I couldn't leave you, kid."

"No, really, I don't mind. Just… find someone nice to be my guardian. I'm not ready to go it alone quite yet."

"Any ideas?"

Epsilon's eyes wandered to the old photograph of the young black man that K kept on his coffee table.

"Dad, perhaps it's time to start keeping a lookout for slick."

XXX

**I know it's disputed, but I am firmly in team Laura-is-K's-daughter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note, I have decided to change the time between the Men in Black films to prevent Epsilon from growing up too much, so here K will be in retirement for 1 – 2 years.**

**Apologies in advance to any fans of American football.**

**Chapter 3: Uncle Slick**

Epsilon spotted his father on the other side of headquarters, and hurried over, clipboard in hand.

"Hey dad!"

"Hello there, sport! This is my new partner…"

"Slick!" cried Epsilon. "Blimey you look young."

The black man walking alongside K gaped at him.

"Kid," continued K. "This is my new partner, J. J, this is my son, Epsilon Brown. How's your day been?"

"Good," grinned Epsilon. "Oh, Count Noyoshi wanted me to tell you that vander shizle eizla kha, but she isn't going to hold us responsible."

"That's nice of her," said K. "Give her my thanks, and tell me the real reason you came over to talk to me."

He grinned sheepishly. "I lost my lunch money."

K sighed and fished some notes out of his pocket.

"Here you go, get me some coffee while you're at it."

"Alright, but I'm warning you, it'll taste like mud."

"Of course it will, it was ground this morning."

"Be right back," laughed Epsilon. "Catch you later, Uncle Slick!"

He sprinted over to the cafeteria, but his mind reached out to eavesdrop on the conversation between his father and Slick, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Whoa, so… that was your _son_?"

"Yep."

"He's part of MiB?"

"Yep."

"What is he, five?"

"Eight."

Epsilon chuckled. His father was often uncommunicative, but this was gold.

"He sure looks like you."

K stopped in his tracks, and Epsilon howled with laughter. He'd never heard that one before.

"That's quite an achievement," spluttered K. "We're not biologically related."

"_What_?"

"I adopted him after he appeared from nowhere during a freak storm… it's a long story."

"Could've fooled me. There's something about the way he holds himself, you know? He brushes his hair the same way as you, damn, he even talks like you do!"

"Slick, what are you on about?"

"C'mon, man, how many kids do you find in New York with a Massachusetts accent?"

"You've been reading my file."

"Maybe."

"Let's get moving, that bug isn't going to wait for us."

Epsilon hurried back over, and handed K his coffee.

"Thanks son," he said, hugging him. Epsilon waved as his father went up in the lift, new partner by his side.

XXX

Epsilon wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but it was sometime after the Archillians began threatening to destroy the planet. When he woke, he was curled up in his father's desk chair, being watched carefully by J.

"Hey Slick," he mumbled, stretching. He glanced around headquarters. "I guess we're not dead yet."

"No," said J. We managed to stop the bug, but…"

"Daddy retired," whispered Epsilon, hearing the earlier conversation flash through J's mind.

"How d'you…"

"I knew it was coming before he did," said Epsilon quietly.

J took an envelope out of his pocket.

"Your father handed over guardianship to me, so… I mean, I'll never measure up to your dad, but I'm here for you."

Epsilon nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Slick."

As soon as his new guardian turned away, he thumped his fist on the table. A few feet away, an agent's computer blew up.

XXX

J found Epsilon in a quiet corner of MiB, bouncing a football off his feet, knees, shoulders… any body part that was appropriate. In the time that J stood watching, the ball did not hit the ground once.

"Well don't just stand there gawping," said the boy, concentrating on the football.

"That's some nice skills you have there," said J. Epsilon kicked the ball in the air one last time, and caught it.

"My dad used to play with me, until, well…"

"Yeah, I was never really one for soccer," admitted J. "Do you ever play American football?"

"I have done, in the past. Not my favourite game. I always thought it was a rip off of rugby. You ever been to England?"

J shook his head.

"My dad took me once. We went to a rugby match then…" he chuckled. "I'll have to dig out the pictures. You haven't lived until you've seen the picture of my dad with an England flag painted across his face."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He was not impressed. So, you neuralyzed another partner."

J frowned, thrown by the sudden change of topic.

"Yeah," he suppressed a shiver, Epsilon's mind-reading still creeps him out. A small smile told him that he'd heard that thought.

"She wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway,"

"I guess. By the way, Zed wants to see you. Something about visa issues in customs."

"Oh right, that again," he sighed, and began to leave. "I don't know why they can't just realise that counterfeits will always be caught out."

J shrugged, and left to get back to work. Epsilon wandered over to customs, chewing his lip. This was the third partner that J had neuralyzed in the space of a few months, and he had a weird feeling that it was all his fault. Every time he met his Uncle Slick's new partner, he couldn't help but compare them to his father. The sense of dissatisfaction seemed to spread, and the new recruits never lasted for more than a few weeks.

Or, perhaps Slick just realised that the new recruits were not up to speed.

XXX

_One year later…_

"Epsilon? Epsilon! Kid! Wake up!"

Epsilon jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face. He blinked, and J came into focus.

"You're burning up," said J, who placed a hand on the boy's forehead.

"Slick," he mumbled. He felt himself be scooped up, and realised he had been lying on the floor.

"Man, you are sick," said J, stating the obvious as usual. "Hey, T!"

"Yeah," asked the slightly moronic new recruit.

"I gotta take junior home. let Zed know I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay!"

J strode through headquarters, the motion of his waling lulling the kid back to sleep. The other agents watched with concern as J brought out his communicator.

"O, you there?"

"J? What's wrong?"

"Look, I know it's your day off, but we've got a situation here. Epsilon's really sick, I need you to keep an eye on him."

"Alright. I'll wait at your apartment."

"Thank you. I'll be there soon."

He placed Epsilon carefully across the backseats of his Mercedes. As soon as the car started to move, the computer bleeped, and Zed's face appeared on the screen.

"J?"

"Hey Zed, sorry for walking out like that, but…"

"No problem. Hope the kid feels better soon. When you're done, I need you and T to go meet Jeff the sandworm; he's been sighted outside his restrictions."

"Sure thing boss."

XXX

_48 hours later…_

"Dad?" K turned to his son, a smile stretching across his face. Epsilon was still a little pale, but his fever had vanished completely. He quickly took in the dishevelled state of headquarters, and ran his mind through the thoughts close by. Kylothians… Serlena… the light of Zartha…

"Damn!" he exclaimed. "Exciting day, huh?"

Suddenly, K span around and shoved J against a wall, one hand at his throat.

"Okay Slick, I'm gonna ask you to be honest with me. _What _have you been teaching _my son_?"

"Relax, man!" smiled J, and to everyone's surprise, he did.

"Good to see you, dad!" cried Epsilon, sprinting into his father's arms. Soon K realised with alarm that the boy was crying onto his shoulder.

"Hey," he said seriously, setting him on the ground, and fishing out a handkerchief. "Let's have none of that, Junior."

"I'm sorry," sobbed Epsilon. "I – I knew about Laura."

"What?"

"I knew she was my sister, and I – I never told you!"

J gasped. "I knew it!"

"Sh!" hissed K. "Shut up, both of you! Now listen, no-one can be allowed to know about Laura. That's classified! Not even Zed can know, it's too dangerous!"

"Yes sir," whispered Epsilon. K ruffled his hair.

"Good kid. You hungry?"

He nodded.

"You need pie, and I want to hear about everything I've missed. You coming, Slick?"

"Sure thing, partner."

Epsilon climbed onto his father's back piggy-back style, and the three headed towards the lift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 4: An MiB Introduction to Magic**

It was the 31st of July, and headquarters was packed. Half the aliens on the planet appeared to have picked that day to up sticks and leave, whilst at the same time, twice as many were pouring in from deep space. Epsilon wove through the crowds, shouting instructions in several different languages.

Out on the street, Professor Minerva McGonagall looked once more at the letter in her hand, and again at the large building in front of her. The building number matched the one on the envelope, so she walked through the heavy oak doors. She found herself in a corridor, where a man in a black suit sat reading the newspaper. She approached him carefully.

"Excuse me…"

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Epsilon Brown."

He nodded towards the lift.

"Elevator. You're after a little kid in a black suit."

"Thank you."

She entered the lift. There were no buttons, but it started moving on its own. She gasped as she stepped out into one of the most spectacular looking rooms she had ever seen. The place was packed, but she couldn't help noticing that a lot of the people bustling around weren't… human. McGonagall had heard snippets of muggleborn alien conspiracy theories, but she'd never given them much thought up until now. She stared around, but there was no way she would be able to spot an eleven year old boy amidst this lot. As for looking out for a black suit… every human here was wearing a black suit. She wandered through the crowd, until, eventually…

She stopped in her tracks. The image of the young James Potter was stood proudly in the centre of a large group of aliens. Then she blinked, and the vision disintegrated. The boy was taller, and slightly less scrawny. His hair was black, but it was brushed backwards, and he did not wear glasses. His suit was spotless, and he was shouting continuously in a flawless, alien language. The aliens grumbled back, but he didn't back down, holding his ground with an air of authority that was impressive for such a young boy. Eventually, the crowd departed in different directions, and the boy stood there for a moment, shoulders sagging tiredly, before drawing himself upright and turning to look at McGonagall. His eyes were a startling emerald green, and for a moment McGonagall was reminded of Lily. She dismissed it as coincidence, as the boy started to talk in a smooth American accent.

"Can I help you?"

"Epsilon Brown?" she asked in her Scottish brogue that seemed quite out of place.

"That's me," he said warily. She handed over the letter, and he studied it. He looked back up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Very funny, ma'am. Did Slick put you up to this?"

"I…"

"Hey J!" shouted Epsilon, waving the letter in his direction. "Very damn funny, man! You really had me going! Wait until we're in the gym, I'll vanem eghbert laam…" he broke off, turning to McGonagall with an incredulous expression.

"Daaneg shaell keit," he said softly. A hand shot out of nowhere, and cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Language!" hissed an older man with dark eyes. He turned to McGonagall. "I'm sorry about my son's behaviour. How can I help you?"

"Ah, so you're his father? Is his mother around? I need to speak to you all together."

"No," said Epsilon emphatically. "You need to speak to Zed. I can't believe you were serious, this is mad…"

He began pacing up and down, running his hand through his hair. K put his hands on his son's shoulders to halt him.

"Son, what's wrong?"

"How the _hell_ did _we_ not know? Calak jeondar…" he launched into an angry tirade McGonagall could not understand. She noticed that every so often the boy would switch languages, and she thought she caught bits of French, German, and even Latin mixed up with other languages that were evidently alien in origin. Eventually, K placed a hand over his mouth.

"Junior, breathe."

Epsilon took a deep breath in, and relaxed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Information overload. Dad, take her to Zed, and get her to explain. Can I go get a chocolate bar?"

He nodded and handed over some money.

"Hear her out," said Epsilon firmly. "Don't interrupt her until she's finished, and make sure Zed knows to believe her. I gotta go sit down."

XXX

Zed's office was silent as the agents gathered attempted to process the information they had been given.

"So," said K slowly. "You're saying that my son is a wizard."

"Yes, Mr Brown."

"And you want me to go to this school?"

Epsilon had appeared in the doorway, and the professor nodded to him.

"We're offering you the option to attend."

"But if this school's in Britain, then why would you come here?" asked K. "Are there no wizarding schools in America?"

"There are," she conceded. "But your son's name has been in our book since birth, so we felt it was only fair to pay you a visit."

"But…"

K frowned, but Epsilon caught his eye and shook his head. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. Epsilon's name wasn't Epsilon when he was born.

"I'm not sure about this," admitted Epsilon. "I've never been to school before."

"Of course, you and your father are entitled some time to discuss this," said McGonagall. K nodded, and led his son out of the office.

"So kid, what do you think?"

Epsilon hesitated.

"I don't know, I…"

_Something's bothering you,_ thought K. Epsilon nodded.

"I don't want to lose you again," he whispered quickly.

K pulled his son into his arms, resting his chin on top of the child's head.

"You won't lose me," he said softly. "I'll be right here, waiting for you, you can come back every holiday, and if you don't like it, I can bring you straight home."

"Really?"

"Really. I bet you'll be having so much fun learning magic that you won't want to come home."

Epsilon felt the sadness behind that thought, and tried to reassure his father.

"I'll always want to come home. Do you promise that I will still have a job at MiB when I return?"

"You bet, Junior. But now you can spend some time with kids your own age. Maybe… maybe you can even find out about your real parents."

Epsilon shivered. "No, I don't want to."

"What?" K was taken aback. "Why not?"

"Let's say, hypothetically, that I found my real parents, and they were still alive, or that I still had family, and they want me back… I'm not sure if I could deal with that, because you will _always_ be my dad."

"Glad to hear it. Perhaps when you're older. So, what's your decision?"

A few moments later, they reappeared in Zed's office.

"I'll go to Hogwarts," said Epsilon. "What do I have to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Chapter 6 will include Epsilon's sorting. Any ideas folks? Of course, I already know what's going to happen, but it would be fascinating to hear what you think…**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming!**

**Chapter 5: New Friends**

"Okay, hold still…"

Epsilon grinned as his father pressed the little button on the disposable camera. He jumped down from the train, his robes flying behind him. Together they manoeuvred his trunk into an empty compartment. It was only a quarter past ten, so they had plenty to choose from. The platform was mostly deserted, occupied only by the mist that hung low and heavy in the autumn air. There were a few dark figures around though, including the American wizard waiting to escort K back to New York by portkey.

They had arrived in Britain the day before to buy some of Epsilon's school supplies, including a snowy owl that the salesman had assured them would be capable of crossing the Atlantic with ease. After flicking through his schoolbooks, Epsilon had decided to call her Hedwig. He had already let her out of her cage so she could make her own way to Hogwarts.

Epsilon stood nervously by his father as people started to arrive. He fingered the wand in his pocket, the only magical item he had bought in America. McGonagall had slyly suggested that he do so, as it would side-step the British laws on underage magic.

K and Epsilon grew more and more tense as the platform began to fill up. K jumped when Epsilon suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, sport?"

"Just thinking," he chuckled. "In a way, we're in the same boat."

"What?"

"Well, you see, I have no idea how to act around kids my own age, but _you_ have no idea how to act around other parents!"

K scowled as he realised the kid was right.

"There's no need to be so smug about it."

A family of four stopped close by, and Epsilon drew a little closer to K.

"_That boy looks about my age._"

K raised an eyebrow.

"_Why are we speaking in Russian?_"

Epsilon shrugged, and the man from the other family turned towards them.

"Hello," he said in a posh English accent. "First time?"

K nodded.

"This is Justin's first year as well. He _was_ down to go to Eton, but, you know…"

"Yeah," said K. Epsilon stepped forwards, holding out a hand to the brown-haired boy.

"I'm Epsilon Brown."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, pleased to meet you. Are you American?"

"Sort of… would you like to share a compartment with me?"

"Alright. Daddy, can you put my trunk in there please?"

"Here," said K, stepping forwards. "I'll give you a hand."

When the men returned to the platform, Mr Finch-Fletchley checked his watch.

"It's nearly eleven boys, you'd best get on."

Epsilon turned and flung his arms around K's waist, burying his head in the black suit.

"I'll miss you!" he sobbed. "I promise I'll write!"

"I know you will," sighed K. He crouched down, and wiped Epsilon's eyes with his handkerchief, before tucking it into his son's pocket.

"Now, you go to school, and you make me proud. Okay?"

"Okay," he choked. K gave him one last hug, and kissed his son's forehead, right where the thin, white, lightning-bolt scar resided, almost invisible against his skin. When they broke apart, Epsilon could feel Justin watching them rather wistfully out of the corner of his eye.

As Epsilon jumped back onto the train, K witnessed the Finch-Fletchleys giving their son a rather formal goodbye. For a split second, K panicked.

_Did I do it wrong? _he wondered. _I hope I didn't embarrass him._

Epsilon grinned and waved at him through the window. After a moment, Justin joined him. The shrill sound of a whistle resounded down the platform, and the adults all surged towards the train, shouting last minute instructions. Steam billowed out over the crowd as the train began to move. Epsilon was waving, and K waved back, keeping a smile on his face as the train rounded a corner and vanished.

XXX

Epsilon slumped back in a seat, staring dejectedly out of the window. Justin watched him curiously.

"You'll see him at Christmas."

"I know," said Epsilon. "But that's so far away."

"Is this your first time boarding?" asked Justin.

"I've never even been to school before," admitted Epsilon. "What about you."

Justin shrugged. "Papa sent me away to school when I was seven."

"_Seven_?"

"Yes, that's right. Dominic started at that age as well, but that was two years behind me, obviously. Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister," said Epsilon. "Her name is Laura. I have only met her a couple of times, but we talk quite a lot. She's older than me, you see, and lives… she lives abroad. She's married now, actually, but she still likes to call home."

"Is anybody else in your family magic?"

"I don't know," answered Epsilon truthfully. "My mother died when I was a baby," he told him. "If she was a witch, she never told dad. He was surprised as I was when McGonagall turned up."

"Oh, so McGonagall came to you too!" said Justin. "That's what happened to me! None of my family has magic, and my parents were awfully shocked. Mother was a mite disappointed actually, when I told her I didn't want to go to Eton, and I thought father was going to have a fit. Mr Cranleigh was devastated when I told him I wouldn't be returning to Park Vale, but I was glad to be free of that hellhole. It's not as if I had any friends there. The teachers just liked me because I worked jolly hard to get good marks."

"Why didn't you have friends?"

"They all thought I was an oddball, but I know now that it was because of my magic…"

An image of a man dressed in bright pink teacher's robes flashed through Justin's mind, and Epsilon grinned.

"Okay, get this," he said, leaning forwards. "Weirdest thing I ever did…"

He broke off as there was a knock on the door. The boys looked up to see a petit girl with long blonde hair, dressed in her school robes.

"Hello," she said in a cultured voice similar to Justin's. "I'm sorry to intrude. May I sit here?"

"Sure," said Epsilon, before turning back to Justin. "Okay, so, me and the worm… um, some friends went to raid the coffee and doughnut cupboard during our break, and found my dad kissing auntie O…"

"Your aunt?"

"Don't worry, she's not really related. Anyway, Neeble squeaked and gave us away, and they jumped apart looking _really_ guilty. I mean, it was a common occurrence, everyone knew it was going on, but they always managed to hide it, and I found myself wishing that they _couldn't _cover it up…"

"What happened?" gasped Justin.

"Their hands got stuck together!" grinned Epsilon. "He had to go around holding her hand for a whole week, you should have seen him blush!"

Justin howled with laughter.

"That's really powerful magic," said the blond girl thoughtfully.

"Thanks," said Epsilon. "My name's Epsilon Brown, what's yours?"

"Daphne Greengrass," she said. "Pleased to meet you."

Justin introduced himself. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't recognise your surname,"

"Well, we don't recognise yours," said Justin. "So can't we call it quits?"

"So what brings you here?" asked Epsilon.

"Unfortunately," she sniffed. "The company in the last compartment left much to be desired."

"You're a good actor," said Epsilon quietly. She stared at him.

"Thank you."

"Who was it that upset you?"

Her eyes began to water.

"The Weasley boy," she spat. "A red-headed moron, with an inferiority complex to boot. He decided to vent his numerous frustrations by insulting my family, and my Slytherin ambitions."

"Your what?" they asked together. She glared at them.

"Not again! What, I pray, is _wrong_ with Slytherin?"

"Daphne," said Epsilon. "You misunderstood us. What _is _Slytherin?"

She stared at them again.

"Good grief, are you… are you _muggleborns_?"

They nodded solemnly. Epsilon's blood boiled as he saw for the first time the true scale of the prejudice that ran against muggleborns.

"But…" spluttered Daphne. "You're so… so…"

"Civilised?" asked Epsilon. "Educated? Clean?"

"Yes," she said faintly. Epsilon sighed. Justin was looking bewildered.

"Integration," huffed Epsilon in annoyance. "That's the issue. If muggleborns were introduced to magical society at an earlier age, all these prejudices could be dealt with."

Daphne blushed.

"So," said Justin. "What _is _Slytherin?"

And with that, Daphne launched into an explanation of the house system which kept them busy until the lunch trolley arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so none of you wanted to play ball and guess the house… never mind!**

**Sorry for neglecting my stories recently, but have been clearing my room out ready to go to uni!**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Later that afternoon, Daphne was busy introducing the three boys to a wide variety of wizarding sweets when she remembered the paper she had been meaning to read, and began rummaging through her bag.

"Wow," said Justin. "Are those pictures _moving_?"

She rolled her eyes at the muggleborn. "Of course they're moving. You can't expect them to stay still all day. This is the Daily Prophet, the wizarding paper. There were some notices in it about Hogwarts this morning."

They all leaned forwards to read the front page.

_SIRIUS BLACK DECLARED NEW DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER_

"Who?" said Justin.

"How come that's front page news?" asked Epsilon. "Is there nothing else going on in our world?"

"Not really," said Daphne nonchalantly. "Besides, the only reason it's such big news is because he's a convicted criminal.

"He's _what_?"

"Have you boys heard of Harry Potter?"

"No," they said together. Daphne sighed.

"The Dark Lord?"

"Ah, I've heard that one," said Epsilon. "He's the nutter that went around killing people," he told Justin. "It was about 10 years ago now."

"Almost _exactly _ten years," said Daphne. "It was Halloween 1981, and the Dark Lord went to the village Godrics Hollow, where James and Lily Potter were living, with their young son Harry. No-one's quite sure what happened that night, but the Dark Lord disappeared."

"Just like that?"

"Like I said," shrugged Daphne. "Nobody knows for sure, but they reckon that the Harry Potter stopped him, Daddy said that there's magical evidence that the killing curse rebounded back towards the Dark Lord. Unfortunately it also killed Harry, there was nothing left of him."

"And where does this Sirius Black character come into this?" asked Epsilon.

"He was James Potter's best friend," explained Daphne. "He was one of the few people who knew where the Potters were hiding. Everyone thought he betrayed them. He was also framed for killing a lot of people, until the real betrayer and killer messed up and they caught him."

"So… he didn't betray them," said Justin. Daphne nodded.

"I know, it's confusing. Daddy had to explain it to me very carefully."

There was an awkward silence, and then a voice rang down the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The three first years rose from their seats, and joined the other students thronging the corridor. Eventually, the train slowed, and pulled up to rest at a small country station. They jumped down onto a tiny, dark platform, and Justin shivered.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

A giant figure loomed over the crowd, calling all the first years to the far end of the platform. Justin gasped. Epsilon had seen stranger things, so remained silent, and Daphne seemed unconcerned.

"That's Hagrid," she muttered. "He's the gamekeeper."

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec!" Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Jus' around this bend here!"

The first years gasped. A vast castle was perched on top of a mountain, on the edge of a great black lake.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid announced, pointing to a fleet of little rowing boats in the water. Epsilon, Justin and Daphne clambered into the closest one, followed by a pale blonde boy.

"Hello, Daphne, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hi," said Daphne as the boat began to move. "Draco, this is Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Epsilon Brown. Boys, this is my friend, Draco Malfoy."

Draco frowned. "What are you doing with mud-"

He broke off abruptly when Epsilon's hand met his throat. The boy squawked as Epsilon pushed slightly so he leaned out over the water. Not far enough so that he could actually fall out, but enough for the boy to be scared.

"I don't think you want to finish that thought, _buddy_."

"I…"

"So, let me see, Draco Lucius Malfoy… think you're a tough guy, huh? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just… that's the wrong answer."

"I didn't say anything!" protested Draco. Epsilon grinned. He was bending the rules a little, but the little blonde ponce was irritating him already, and he figured they needed to set a few things straight.

"You were thinking about running to your daddy, I could see it in your eyes. Can't you stand on your own feet?"

The boat touched shore, and Epsilon released his light hold on Draco.

"Who are you?" whispered Draco. Epsilon winked.

"The most dangerous boy you will ever meet," he grinned. He turned towards Hagrid with the rest of the first-years, calling back over his shoulder.

"See you around, Dray."

XXX

The great hall of Hogwarts was amazing. Thousands of candles were floating in mid-air over long wooden tables which were laid with sparkling plates and goblets. The velvety black ceiling was spotted with stars. The older students were staring at the first years, but Epsilon tried not to let it bother him. He watched with the rest as McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years, and on the stool she placed a frayed and dirty old wizard's hat.

At the teacher's table, a man with a long white beard tucked into his belt rose to his feet. Epsilon realised that this must be the headmaster. He surveyed the first years with twinkling blue eyes, and Epsilon felt something prodding the back of his mind, and resisted the urge to gag. He closed his mind tightly like X had taught him, checking his defences to ensure they were still intact. Dumbledore's eyes hovered over him, and he heard the old man's confusion before the headmaster started to speak.

"Before we sort these students," he said gravely. "I would like to say a few words. There is one boy who should be here tonight. He would have boarded the train, sailed in the boats, been sorted alongside the first-years you see here. However, he died at just one year old. I speak, of course, of Harry Potter."

At his words, the hall erupted into mutterings and whispers, but they stopped instantly when Dumbledore continued talking.

"Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. His death brought about the Dark Lord's downfall. We _all_ owe Harry for the way we live now," he lifted his goblet. "To Harry Potter!"

"To Harry Potter!" echoed the hall. Epsilon frowned. Something was wrong about all this. It didn't seem feasible that a one-year old child could defeat a powerful dark wizard.

"Now," continued Dumbledore. "Let us proceed with the sorting."

The hall looked expectantly at the hat, which (to the first year's surprise) began to sing.

Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The students all applauded, and Professor McGonagall produced a large roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put the hat on your head to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

A blond pig-tailed girl stumbled towards the stool. The hat fell over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the far right cheered, and Hannah trotted over to sit with them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Epsilon!"

Epsilon approached the stool nervously. The hat fell over his eyes, and he shuddered as he felt it enter his mind.

_Relax, _instructed a small voice. _I will do you no harm._

Epsilon did as he was told.

_Fascinating, _said the hat in his mind. _That's quite an impressive filing system you have here._

_Makes it easier to learn, _shrugged Epsilon.

_Indeed. Ravenclaw would _love _to have you, but I'm not convinced…_

The hat opened one of Epsilons 'draws', and his life history came tumbling out. The hat gasped out loud, drawing the attention of the whole hall.

"Good Lord," whispered the hat. "Dumbledore, I have no idea…"

Everyone in the hall stared at him, and the hat started rummaging through his mind in earnest, with something akin to desperation.

_You have courage, certainly, but you think things through too much to be happy in Gryffindor. You are resourceful, cunning; you would do well in Slytherin. You could be great there._

_But I don't want to be great,_ argued Epsilon. _I just wanna get through school, then go back and work with my dad._

_Not Slytherin then, you're not ambitious enough. You are loyal though, and dedicated._

_I'm no stranger to hard work._

_But VERY intelligent. So, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff… let me see. I'm not sure about Ravenclaw; I think you would become restless there. But Hufflepuff…_

_What's wrong with Hufflepuff?_

_Nothing, exactly, I'm just not sure. But then again… _Epsilon could imagine the hat grinning. _Perhaps it's time they had some glory._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Good luck, Mr Brown,_ said the hat, and Epsilon went to sit with his new house-mates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nice long chapter for you today! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Settling In**

Dear dad,

I'm here! Hogwarts is amazing! Candles float, staircases move, and the paintings on the walls talk _and_ move! The train ride took most of the day, but when we arrived we had a big welcoming feast and got sorted into our houses. The house system here is kind of complicated, but basically we had to put on this hat that could read our minds. I am now a member of Hufflepuff, which apparently means I am 'just and loyal'. No surprises there.

On the train, this girl called Daphne came to sit with me and Justin. She has lived in the wizarding world her whole life, so she was very knowledgeable, if a little biased. Justin and I spent ages just asking her all kinds of questions, and I 'casually' brought up the subject of Hogwarts letters. It turns out that Mr Greengrass is on the board of governors for Hogwarts, and has told Daphne an awful lot about the way the letters system works (big coincidence, I know!). But… I now have a birthday! Apparently, the first Hogwarts letter normally arrives on or around the 11th Birthday, so you can put the 31st of July in the diary! I then asked her what would happen if a child was adopted, or their name was changed. Daphne reckons that as long as the adoption was legal (either magical or muggle), then the name in the 'magical book' would also change, and the original name would vanish. Of course that makes it nigh on impossible to work out who I used to be, but as I said before, I'm not really sure if I want to know. But anyway, she gave me a funny look after that, so I quickly changed the subject.

I'm in the common room now. Everyone else has gone to bed, but I'm still wide awake. I guess my body clock is still adjusting. For the first time, I'm actually grateful that you insisted I stay on a twenty four hour day (but do NOT tell Zed I said that!) as trying to go from thirty seven hours in to school hours would not have been fun.

I should really go to sleep now. I'll send this with Hedwig in the morning, and write again in the next couple of weeks to let you know how I'm settling in.

Lots of love,

Your son,

Epsilon.

XXX

Morning came, and for a moment Epsilon was confused. He was not in his room at MiB headquarters, but neither was he in his bed in his father's apartment. Then he remembered. He scrambled eagerly out of bed, tumbling onto the floor where Justin and Ernie sat, surrounded by green plastic figures.

"Morning Epsilon!" said Justin brightly. "I'm just showing Ernie my toy soldiers."

"Awesome!" said Epsilon, picking up one of the pieces. "I used to have hundreds of these, but I kept accidentally leaving them around headquarters, and people fell over them. Zed was cross enough when the third agent ended up in the med-centre, but then a Chonyuthian Prince ate some, and when they made him sick he nearly started a galactic war…"

He trailed off to find Ernie and Justin staring at him.

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked Justin.

"Hey, guys?" said another voice. The other two Hufflepuff boys were watching them, already fully dressed. "The prefects said to tell you that breakfast is in thirty minutes, and if we meet them in the common room in ten, they'll take us to the great hall."

"Okay, thanks," said Ernie, and the three hurried up to get dressed.

"I don't think we were introduced properly last night," said Justin. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Yeah," said the boy on the left. "I'm Oliver Rivers, and this is Kevin Entwhistle. We were sat on the other side of those girls."

"My dad's called Kevin," said Epsilon, pulling on his robes. "But most people call him K. Pleased to meet you."

The five boys followed the prefects to breakfast, chattering about everything and anything. When they reached the Hufflepuff table, Epsilon saw a face he recognised, and ran to claim the empty seats, dragging Justin and Ernie behind him.

"Hi Cedric!"

Cedric Diggory grinned at Epsilon, his grey eyes shining.

"Hello there kids! Sleep well?"

The three nodded eagerly.

"Here, I've got something for you, the first year timetables."

"Cheers," said Justin. They all studied the timetables carefully. "Okay, so we've got… potions first with the Ravenclaws, then transfiguration, and then defence against the dark arts with the Slytherins."

"Sounds like fun," said Epsilon. "Hey, Ced…"

He was interrupted by a loud clattering noise, and then hundreds of owls swooped into the hall, delivering letters and parcels. Justin cried out in shock, and Epsilon nearly fell out of his chair. Cedric laughed, and helped steady him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he laughed. "Post comes every day. Be prepared to get wet when it's raining outside!"

To Epsilon's surprise, Hedwig swooped down in front of him, and nipped his finger affectionately.

"Hey girl," he said, giving her some of his toast. He pulled his letter out of his pocket. "Can you take this to dad for me?"

She hooted softly, and Epsilon assumed it meant yes. She took the letter in her beak, and flew away.

"So…" he said, turning to Justin. "Potions?"

XXX

By the time Defence rolled around, Epsilon could not keep still. The lessons at Hogwarts were very interesting. In potions, Professor Snape had set them brewing a simple potion to cure boils. After several years training in the chemistry labs under C, it was simple for him to mix the right ingredients in the right quantities and the right order. Apparently the others found it more difficult, and two Hufflepuffs managed to melt their cauldrons in the course of the lesson.

Transfiguration was more of a challenge. Epsilon could not focus on writing the pages and pages of notes, and got increasingly frustrated as the match stick stayed stubbornly wood. He spent the whole lesson wrestling to ease his will through the wand in his hand. When he finally managed it, he was mentally drained. Now, he waited outside the Defence classroom with the other Hufflepuffs. All of a sudden, the door was flung open, and Professor Black stood there. He regarded the Slytherins coldly, and then turned to the Hufflepuffs with a smile.

"Come on in!" he said cheerfully. "Nice to see you all, if you could just go get yourselves sat down…"

His gaze landed on Epsilon, and the man audibly gulped. Tearing his eyes away from the now nervous Professor, he realised the seat next to Daphne was still free, so to everybody's surprise, he shot forwards and claimed it.

"Hey Daphne,"

"Hello Epsilon," he said quietly. Epsilon leaned back, and waved to the boy next to her.

"How're you doin', Dray?"

Draco glared at him. Epsilon grinned.

"Aw, quit sulking."

Daphne snickered into her hand, but before Draco could retort, Professor Black had reached the front of the room, and was demanding their attention.

Epsilon's mind wandered as Black went through the syllabus. He felt restless, and now realised why the hat had put him in Hufflepuff rather than Ravenclaw. He couldn't cope with being cooped up, or sitting behind a book all day. He needed action. The feeling of unease grew as he sat hunched over his desk in the dark classroom. When the bell rang, he grabbed his stuff and bolted, but someone caught his elbow. When he looked around, Professor Black had grabbed him.

"Actually, Mr Brown, I was wondering if we could have a little chat."

"Ah, yes, perfect!" gabbled Epsilon, seeing the detailed ground's knowledge in the man's mind. "Professor, how far is it around the edge of the school grounds, if I cut across the front of the forest?"

"Five miles, give or take."

Epsilon frowned, and then shrugged.

"I can go around twice," he said to nobody in particular. He wriggled out of the teacher's grasp, and set off down the corridor.

XXX

"Neeeeaaaawm…"

Epsilon sprinted along the corridor that led to the entrance hall, arms outstretched. Justin was following him closely, also making aeroplane noises. A slightly bewildered Ernie trailed slightly behind them, carrying Epsilon's football. Kevin and Oliver were bringing up the rear, Kevin trying to explain the rules of the game to a thoroughly confused Oliver.

The boys burst into the entrance hall, and Epsilon rolled commando-style across the stone floor, pretending to shoot Justin down as he went. Justin cried out, and then 'crashed' dramatically onto the floor, laughing. Then they realised that they had drawn the attention of about thirty people who had been milling about in the entrance hall, including Professors Black, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.

"_Sorry Professors!_" shouted Epsilon. "_We'll take it outside! We're going to have a big game, lots of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw boys are coming! Aha!_" he spotted Draco emerging from the hall, and dragged his wrist. "_Draco! Come and play football! See you later, Professors!_"

He dragged Draco with him out of the front doors, leaving a shell-shocked audience behind him. He had been so worked up, he failed to notice that he had said all of that in fluid Archillian.

XXX

"Alright," said Dumbledore. "Let's bring this meeting to order. I hope you all had a present first week of term. Today I'd like to begin with the first years. Does anybody have any pressing concerns?"

There was silence, so Albus picked up the register, and they went through the names one by one.

"What about Epsilon Brown?" said Dumbledore eventually. A lot of the teachers exchanged meaningful looks. "He took a long time to sort. Pomona, how is he doing in Hufflepuff?"

"He's settled in well. Made a lot of friends, but he's a… peculiar child. Highly imaginative."

"That's putting it lightly," snorted Professor Sinastra, the astronomy teacher.

"I heard you threatened him with detention," said Flitwick. "What for?"

"Cheek," she grumbled.

"He's a lively child," continued Fillius. "But he seems intelligent."

"Intelligent doesn't do him justice," said Snape quietly. All the teachers turned to stare at him. "That boy learns faster that I could ever teach him, even if I was tutoring him one-to-one. He has a way with potions that I've never seen in a student before. At least, not since Lily."

"You've noticed it too then," said Black. "He has her eyes."

Snape nodded. "And Potter's face."

For a moment, all childhood grudges were put aside for their minute of mutual understanding, but then they were snapped back to the harsh reality of the present. The Potter boy, _Lily's son,_ Snape corrected himself, was long since dead.

"Do you think he would benefit from some extra, advanced tuition?" asked Dumbledore.

"NO!" said all the teachers together.

"He finds it hard enough to sit still in the classes he has already," said Sirius. "It seems that he is used to an extreme amount of physical activity. He runs at least twice around the school grounds every day, even if it's pouring with rain. Then, if the weather's nice, he'll go straight back outside after dinner."

"He gave us quite the gymnastics display on the lawn yesterday," said Flitwick. "It was very impressive."

"Does he show off?" asked Albus.

"No," said Snape. "It was more like it was something that was necessary to _him_, rather than looking for admiration from others. I think giving him extra hours of studying would be detrimental to his already fragile work ethic."

"He doesn't _have_ a work ethic," grumbled Sinastra. "He's already stopped going to Binns' class. He came swanning up to my lesson, informed me that the names I use for the stars are 'positively medieval', and tells me a load of fairy tales on their 'politically correct' names, the planets that revolve around them, and the life forms that live within those systems. The nerve of them! If I didn't know better I'd say he was related to the Lovegoods, he reckons he knows more about the universe than I do!"

"He does."

Sinastra froze and rounded on McGonagall, furious. Minerva held up a hand to stop her retorting, and continued calmly.

"If I were you, I'd listen to every single word that child tells you about the stars, and if possible, write it all down."

"Minerva," said Dumbledore warningly.

"No, Albus," she said. "I think we owe them an explanation."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so the next chapter is here, and I'm starting to pick up the pace a bit. I may even do a time jump at some point, but not quite yet.**

**To answer a frequent question, they won't know that Epsilon is Harry for a LONG time!**

**I know a lot of reviewers have expressed an interest in how the rest of the staff meeting went, but I always think the best stories leave some things to the imagination…**

**Chapter 8: The Autumn Term**

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was discovering a rebellious streak. So far, he had had it easy. He was an only child in a privileged household, and had everything he could wish for. Toys, expensive clothes, frequent play dates with various children of 'respectable families'… yet he was only just beginning to realise how lonely he had been. He was used to amusing himself, and the 'play dates' always turned into trying to show each other up.

The first time Epsilon dragged him outside to 'play', well, quite frankly he had been alarmed. Not only was he terrified of what his father would say if he heard Draco was participating in muggle sports, but he was completely unfamiliar with the rough 'n tumble attitude that accompanied the game. It took him a long time to relax to the point where he could actually enjoy himself.

The next time was different, just him, Epsilon, and the other boy, Justin. The Hufflepuffs had led him outside, and proceeded to produce a large number of plastic figurines. Once again, Draco had found himself utterly bewildered.

"Why aren't they moving?" he asked. Epsilon and Justin had exchanged a glance, and then burst out laughing.

"Why would you want them to move?" asked Justin, once he had regained control. "It's so much better when they don't."

Now, Draco was sprawled out on the grass in the September sun, and he couldn't agree more. The three of them staged epic three-way battles that lasted right up until it got dark. On rainy days, they played in an abandoned classroom.

Of course, the time spent with his Hufflepuff friends had its drawbacks. A lot of Slytherins had begun to shun him. In his year, the only supporters he had were Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini. Even Crabbe and Goyle, who used to obey his every word had abandoned him for Theodore Nott, who had taken to wandering around with Pansy Parkinson on his arm.

But every night, he would still go and play war with his muggle-born friends. The Slytherins were a stuffy lot anyway.

XXX

"I am _not_ flying on _that_!"

Madame Hooch sighed at the Brown boy's exclamation. There was always one…

"Well, that's all we've got," she snapped. "I'm sorry the school cannot afford better, but you will just have to cope with less than you're used to."

"Used to?" asked Epsilon in amazement. "Ma'am, I've never been on a broom in my life, but _that_ does not look safe."

Rolanda Hooch regarded him curiously. She had heard stories about this child, and Minerva had briefed her quickly on the boy's background, but this was the first time meeting him face to face.

"Well of course it's safe," scoffed Madame Hooch, but Epsilon shook his head.

"Rule one," he said, holding up a finger to emphasise his point. "Never fly anything, unless you can see where it keeps its engines."

"But…" now she was seriously confused. "These haven't _got_ any engines."

"Exactly," exclaimed Epsilon. "Do you seriously expect me to get on something that flies 'by magic'?"

The teacher pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't have time for this. If you're not going to fly… just go and sit over there. And _be quiet_."

Mercifully, he did as he was told, and she was able to conduct the rest of the lesson in peace.

XXX

Everyone looked up as there was a shriek from the Hufflepuff table. Epsilon had jumped to his feet, a letter clutched in his hands. He was babbling excitedly to his friends at the Hufflepuff table, and Draco Malfoy had wandered over to see what all the fuss was about. Sirius Black slipped out of his chair, and approached silently, until he was close enough to eavesdrop.

"His name's Kevin," the boy was saying excitedly. "He was born October 10th. Look, my dad sent me pictures!"

There was a chorus of "Awws" from the girls, and Draco clapped him on the back.

"Everything alright, Brown?"

Epsilon spun around, his green eyes shining.

"Oh, yes sir! It's just… well, I got a letter from home, and I'm an Uncle! My sister had a little boy!"

He handed Sirius a pair of muggle photographs. The first one showed a tiny baby, fast asleep. In the second, the child was being held by a young woman.

"Is that your sister?"

"Well, half-sister, but it's the same thing."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

XXX

On the 31st of October, the Hufflepuffs woke up to find their common room and dormitories had been invaded by the strong smell of baking pumpkin. It was Halloween, and all the students were in high spirits, eagerly anticipating the feast that evening. Well, almost all…

"Why do _wizards_ celebrate _Halloween_?" Epsilon asked Draco grumpily.

"We don't," replied Draco, just as disgruntled. "We celebrate Samhain, the time when the veil is thin."

"The time to honour the dead."

"Exactly. Halloween is something the muggleborns introduced. Along with Christmas."

"Let me guess, you celebrate the solstice?"

"Yep, but we do acknowledge Christmas as a family gathering time."

Draco wasn't the only one feeling sour. As the day went on, the sinking feeling in Epsilon's stomach intensified. By the end of the day, he was so miserable that the feather he was supposed to be levitating in charms would barely twitch on the desk. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. It was the same every year.

He hung back on the way to the feast, letting the rest of the school stream ahead of him. In people's minds he got glimpses of the brightly lit hall filled with bats, pumpkins, sweets… at the last moment he turned away, running full pelt up the marble staircase. It wasn't long before the tears started. He ducked behind a tapestry into a hidden staircase…

Professor Black was huddled on the steps, his face pale. For a moment, they stared at each other.

"Huh," said Epsilon. "I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't appreciate Halloween."

Black shrugged, and Epsilon settled down beside him.

"You should be at the feast," said Black.

"So should you," shrugged Epsilon. "What're you gonna do, give me detention?"

A ghost of a smile graced Black's features.

"Got a bit of a problem with authority, haven't you?"

"It's a family trait."

He was silent for a moment.

"Who did you lose?" asked Epsilon. He suspected that he already knew the answer.

"The Potters," said Black softly. "James was my best friend, and Lily was like a sister, and Harry… oh, little Harry. He was my godson, you know, and I still feel like it's my fault… why am I telling you this?"

He whipped his head around, and stared at Epsilon as though he just realised he was there.

"You look like them," he said, a scowl working its way across his face. "Sometimes you look like Harry would've, if he ever got the chance to grow up. There must be a bit of Potter in the muggle gene pool. But Harry didn't grow up. All that was left was…"

Black wiped his eyes.

"But of course," he continued. "You aren't exactly an ordinary child."

"They were supposed to keep that _quiet_," grumbled Epsilon. "MiB is supposed to be a _secret_ organisation. I know you wizards won't give us away, but we're not exactly looking to broadcast ourselves…"

"So what are you doing here? Why didn't you go to the feast?"

Epsilon drew his knees up to his chest. His father had taught him to always talk when there was something troubling him, and now he wanted to tell his teacher everything.

"I was six when it happened," he whispered. "I know McGonagall told you some things, but even she doesn't know… it's dangerous, the work we do, and sometimes people get hurt beyond anything a neuralyzer can fix."

He took a deep breath.

"It was Halloween, and O decided that Dad needed to get away from his desk. So of course, she enlisted my help. C, a young doctor, also decided to come along for the ride. So, we tackled dad to the floor, tied him up, chucked him in the back of the LTD, and went to get some pie…" he smiled briefly. "He was so cross about that. When we were heading back, we… we got a call from Zed about a disturbance close by, so we went to investigate. When we got there…" he gulped. "We found a group of Cephalopods who were armed to the teeth. We were about to intervene, but… but there were two gangs. They started shooting at them, and – and it was m-my fault, I should h-have heard them there, b-but C was c-caught in the c-crossfire."

Black placed an arm around the sobbing boy.

"How could you possibly have known they were there?"

Epsilon just sniffed and wiped his eyes. Black wondered if he had no answer to that, or if there was something the boy wasn't telling him.

XXX

_Dear Dad,_

_How, in the name of ALL THAT IS HOLY, could you be so STUPID_? For future reference, _Trilaptors are COLOURBLIND! Of course they wouldn't be able to tell a red button from a blue button!_

_Things have been pretty quiet here for the last few weeks. Lessons are gradually getting better, now that we have all the tedious note-taking out of the way. Hufflepuff got beaten by Ravenclaw at Quidditch (don't ask), and the whole castle has been decorated for Christmas. Unfortunately, the onset of winter meant that we have had at least a few feet of snow, making it impossible to go outside. I have been forced to plot a running route within the corridors of Hogwarts. It's technically against the rules, but the teachers are terrified of what might happen if I get too 'fidgety', so they turn a blind eye._

_So anyway, I got your message, and will wait on the platform for the wizard with the portkey. I will see you at Grand Central station. Tell the others I said hi, and for Merlin's sake, stop acting like a rookie, or I will force you to let J do the driving!_

_Your son,_

_Epsilon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've got two chapters written to publish before I go away on Tuesday… let's hope I can type fast enough!**

**Chapter 9: Christmas**

K stood stock still, hands clasped behind his back to stop them from fidgeting. He knew it was a mistake to come early, he had been waiting for ten minutes already…

"Kevin?"

He jumped as though he had been shocked. Not that voice, not here…

"Kevin, is that you?"

"Shit," he muttered. He turned around, and there, in all her glory, was Elizabeth.

"Hi," he said. "Fancy seeing you here.

"Friend of me invited me to stay," she explained. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I live here, in this city."

"Oh, so that's where you disappeared off to," she said, smiling. "We all wondered. It was like you'd vanished into thin air. Again."

He had no answer for this, so just shrugged.

"We should catch up," she continued, oblivious to his discomfort. "Maybe we could go for coffee sometime?"

"Liz…" sighed K. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and repressed the urge to look down at his feet like a nervous schoolboy. "That's not really a good idea."

"Oh. Are you – are you with someone else now?"

"No, but it's… complicated."

In a different section of the station, Epsilon was scrambling to his feet after another disorientating portkey ride. He thanked the wizard who had collected him, swung his holiday backpack over his shoulder, and raced out of the faux cleaning cupboard into the main part of the station. As he walked, he allowed his mind to reach out, looking for his father. After a moment's searching, he found him.

"No, Liz, you don't understand. I'm waiting for someone. NOT a girl."

The woman he was with laughed. "It's okay, Kevin. We agreed to just be friends. I'm not angry."

"No, Liz…"

"Hush," she said, placing a finger on K's lips. She tore a page out of a little pocket diary, and wrote down a telephone number. She pressed it into his hand.

"Now, you call me, and we'll arrange that cup of coffee. You can bring the girl, if you like, the one you're not waiting for…"

Epsilon could see them now.

"Daddy!"

K looked up, and his son yelled a second time.

"DADDY!"

He grinned, turning away from his ex-wife just in time for Epsilon to run and jump into his arms. Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Hey there, sport" said K. "How's school."

"Meh," shrugged Epsilon. "School's school, y'know?"

"Uh huh," said K disbelievingly. He shook out his arms. "You're getting heavy, kid."

Epsilon chuckled. "Must be the school food. Now…" he turned to Elizabeth, who couldn't believe her eyes. "Shall we?"

As one they donned their sunglasses.

"Kevin, what's going on?"

K flashed his neuralyzer, and they walked swiftly away. Epsilon pretended not to notice his father slip the telephone number into his pocket.

XXX

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold. In Malfoy Manor, everyone was standing on ceremony. Draco dressed carefully in his best robes, and walked sedately downstairs to join his parents, who were already waiting by the small Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas mother, father."

The settled down at various points around the room, and exchanged gifts. As usual, Draco received clothes, books, handkerchiefs… at the bottom of the pile; two oddly-shaped packages caught his eye. Draco pounced on them, knowing they were from his friends. The first one was brightly wrapped, but the second was covered with solemn black paper.

"A football!" he cried, ripping them open. "And toy soldiers!"

He prised open the plastic tub, completely forgetting his parents, who were watching in astonishment. He held up a plastic figure reverently.

"Um, Draco…"

"C'mon, father, I'll show you how to play…"

Draco began talking excitedly about foot soldiers, tanks and aeroplanes, oblivious to his parent's confusion. Lucius Malfoy quickly realised that they were muggle toys, and was about to deliver a crushing put-down…

Until he saw the expression of pure joy on Draco's face.

He did have a heart, after all.

XXX

Dear Epsilon,

My father bought me an owl for Christmas! So I'm using it to write this message to you. But I was wondering, do you have an e-mail address? I know that computers don't particularly like you, but it would make it easier to communicate. So anyway, if you do, just drop me a line at JustinFF .uk. Otherwise just owl me.

Things are a bit boring here at home, I bet it's a lot more exciting where you are. My parents seem to have decided that my brother (who got offered a place at Eton) is now their 'prodigal son'. I don't mind too much, it's just annoying when they seem to forget that there are two boys in the house. I can't wait to go back to school.

Thank you for my new pens, I've attached my gift to you to the owl, which I've decided to call Zeus. I hope you enjoy it, you will have probably guessed what it is already. DON'T leave them lying around for people to eat!

Please write back, and I'll see you soon!

Justin.

XXX

To: JustinFF .uk

From: BrownInBlack

Dear Justin,

You're right. Things are certainly a lot more exciting at this end. Where I am, we don't really make a big deal out of Christmas, but we have fun all the same. I love my present, so thank you! However, my dad made me promise to pack them away until I go back to school.

I gave my dad a mirror for Christmas. It is one of a pair, and can be used to communicate, rather like a webcam. I had to check that it would work for him, as he is a muggle, but I also discovered that they make three-way ones as well. That may be something to think about for the summer holidays.

For my gift, my father announced that he will be teaching me to drive! There were a few worried faces at this, but I'm sure it will be okay…

XXX

"Okay," said K. "Let's try this again, _slowly_, shall we?"

Epsilon nodded, grinning.

"Now, _carefully_ lift the clutch, and press the accelerator until you find the bite point."

Epsilon did as he was told, and the car began to inch forwards along the tarmac of the underground car park.

"Now, press _gently_ on the throttle to go a little faster."

Soon he was trundling along quite nicely.

"This is good," smiled Epsilon, feeling the tension rolling off his father in waves. "Can I try second gear?"

K nodded, gripping his seat.

"Alright, but _no more_. I'll take you out this summer, find a dirt road somewhere with nothing to crash into… MIND THAT CAR!"

He yanked the wheel to guide it properly around the wheel, and stop it from clipping a parked car.

"So…" said Epsilon. "When can I try hyper speed?"

"When I'm dead and buried, kid."


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter to be posted before I go away for a week and a bit. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: A Protest**

"Okay, I have a plan."

Justin looked up warily from his breakfast.

"What _kind_ of plan?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've been thinking…"

"Oh, God."

Epsilon glared at him.

"I've been _thinking_," he continued. "And I came to the conclusion that Binns is a sucky teacher."

"Really," said Justin flatly. Epsilon frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Just… just my father being a Class A Dick."

"Oh, yeah. I know _all_ about that…"

"I heard that."

The boys jumped as the voice came out of Epsilon's pocket. He grinned and fished out the mirror, propping it up against his orange juice.

"Speak of the devil."

K smiled.

"Good evening, boys."

"It's morning here," said Justin.

"So it is. Good breakfast?"

"As always," said Epsilon. "How are things over there?"

"Okay," said K. "The Notillians are getting a bit… what's the word…"

"Frisky?"

"Pretty much. It'll be alright, mating season only lasts a few weeks. So what's new with you guys?"

"Oh, the usual. We're going to boycott History of Magic!"

Justin choked on his water.

"We are?"

"Uh huh, I was about to say…"

"_That's _your grand plan?"

"What's wrong, Justin? Never led a rebellion before?"

XXX

"But it's against the _rules_."

Epsilon sighed. So far, his plan had been working a treat. Even the six-foot-tall Slytherins had readily agreed when he _finally_ got them to listen to him. The Ravenclaws had been a bit sceptical, but even the ones taking their OWLs had admitted that they could learn more from their textbooks than the lessons. The Hufflepuffs had been easy to convince, and the Gryffindors were all too eager. All except one…

"Yes, Granger, it probably is," said Epsilon. Each house had had their goody-goodies, but this girl took the biscuit.

"We can't just not turn up to lessons!"

"Um… yes we can."

"We'll get into trouble."

"Possibly, but what are they gonna do? Expel the whole school? Put us all in detention?"

"Well…" she chewed her lip nervously.

"C'mon, Granger," he whined. "If this works, maybe next year we'll get a _proper_ teacher!"

"Alright," she relented. "On your head be it."

XXX

"You?"

Epsilon ignored Snape's surprised declaration. The four heads of houses and Dumbledore were all stood in the headmaster's office, staring at Epsilon incredulously.

"You set this up?" continued Snape.

"Not what you expected is it?" grinned Epsilon. "And before you ask, no, I am not here to take the wrap for some older student."

Even Dumbledore was surprised now.

"You led this…" said McGonagall. "This… boycott all by yourself?"

"Single handed," said Epsilon proudly. The teachers were still looking disbelieving, their minds racing. They had expected it to be an older student, fifth year, maybe. A Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Not a first year Hufflepuff. All except…

"You knew," he said to Dumbledore. "You knew all along."

"Albus," said Sprout. "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so," he sighed, stroking his beard. "I must admit I was… curious."

All of a sudden, the headmaster's plan fell into place in Epsilon's mind, and he laughed.

"Oh, that's clever," he grinned. "Sir, you should have been in Slytherin."

Dumbledore frowned at this, and Epsilon heard him mentally checking his 'occlumency' shields.

"C'mon, sir!" said Epsilon. "Aren't you going to share your 'big idea'?"

Everyone was looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Binns came to me a few days ago," he sighed. "He was most upset to be lecturing to an empty classroom."

"Binns noticed that?" gasped Flitwick.

"Yes," said Dumbledore seriously. "And he is beginning to realise he is dead."

"So you want us to keep going," said Epsilon, his eyes sparkling. Dumbledore nodded.

"He is on the brink of resigning as it is."

"Excellent!" cried Epsilon, jumping up. "I'll go spread the word for us to continue."

He ran to the door, and swung it open, turning around to deliver one last message.

"By the way, I dunno what occlumency is, but it doesn't do shit for ya."

He hurried down the spiral staircase, and past the gargoyles. Some older Slytherins were standing a little way down the corridor, and Professor Black was close by, watching them suspiciously.

"Okay guys," said Epsilon, so quietly that Black wouldn't hear. "Spread the word to keep going. Dumbledore is now on board."

They nodded, and one saluted respectfully. Epsilon grinned and ran off down the corridor, a pale Professor Black in his wake.

XXX

Dear Draco,

Happy birthday! I hope you have a lovely day. I'm afraid you will have to wait until you come home to receive your present, but I hope you will put it to good use next year!

On a more serious note, I must offer you congratulations in your campaign. Binns has given his notice for resignation, and we governors are exceptionally pleased to see him go. Hopefully the abysmal marks that we have come to expect in his subject will begin to pick up. A little bird told me that you were one of the ring-leaders, along with your Hufflepuff friends. Although I admit that I was initially dubious about you spending so much time with those of a lesser blood, I must conclude that they are a positive influence, and are teaching you free-thinking and independence in a way that I cannot.

Have fun, work hard, and good luck in your remaining exams.

Love

Your father

XXX

"Thank _Merlin_ that's over!" exclaimed Epsilon, throwing himself onto the grass. What a _horrible_ fortnight!"

"It wasn't too bad," said Justin mildly. Draco nodded in agreement.

"_Not too bad?_ I _hate_ sitting still!"

"At least there's no more until next year," said Draco sleepily, stretching out in the hot sun. "And we have a whole week to ourselves before the results come out."

"Yeah…" said Epsilon dreamily. He leapt to his feet. "Who's up for a celebratory lap of the grounds?"

"Nah," yawned Justin. "You go, we'll watch you."

"Suit yourself."

Before he could sprint away, Epsilon found himself caught by the familiar hand of Professor Black.

"Not so fast, Mr Brown."

"But Professor…"

"No buts. Sit down."

Grumbling, he settled back onto the grass.

"So," said Black in a conversational tone. Finished your exams then?"

The thought hit him so hard, he found it tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"You're leaving?"

There was silence, and Epsilon clapped a hand over his mouth. The only other person Black had told was Dumbledore.

"How do you _know _that?" asked Black angrily.

"How does anybody know anything," he answered cryptically.

"Is it true?" asked Justin. Black nodded.

"I'm moving on," he said.

Epsilon curled up on the grass. Black wasn't 'moving on', he was leaving because of Epsilon, because he couldn't stand to see his best friend's face belonging to a total stranger. After all these years…

"You don't have to keep running for your whole life," said Epsilon softly. Black stared at him.

"Anyway, I came to congratulate you on your campaign. We were told this morning that Binns has resigned."

"We know," the three said together.

"We've known for weeks," laughed Epsilon. "Looks like the staff were the last to catch up again."

Black looked from one to the other.

"But… how…"

We have our sources," said Draco smugly. Black sighed.

"Well, anyway, take twenty points each for initiative, and another twenty for leadership."

"Thank you sir," they chorused. Black got to his feet.

"You kids be good now," he said, before leaving.

"Finally!" cried Epsilon. He leapt up and sprinted away. Justin and Draco looked at each other, and laughed.

"Americans, huh?" said Draco.

"You're telling me. Just be grateful _you_ don't have to share a dorm with him."

They laughed again, and began to fish out the plastic toys that had taken up permanent residence in their pockets.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Nice long chapter for you today!**

**Chapter 11**

Draco dived once more, and did another loop-the-loop. He was testing the capabilities of the racing broom his father had bought for his birthday, a brand new Nimbus 2001. He spotted Lucius waiting for him just outside the manor, and swooped down to greet him.

"Good afternoon, father."

"Hello Draco, enjoying your broom?"

"Yes sir."

"I thought perhaps we could buy a few more as an… incentive for Flint to let you on the team."

"You mean a bribe?" asked Draco sharply. "Have you lost your mind?"

Lucius looked confused.

"A little persuasion never does any harm. It is the Malfoy way, afterall."

"Yes," said Draco darkly. "How else do you think we got our _reputation_?"

"Draco, what are you talking about? The Malfoy family has always been held in high esteem."

Draco laughed. "You keep telling yourself that, father. But reputation aside, it would hardly be fair on the other teams if Slytherin had all new brooms."

He checked his watch.

"I have to go," he said. "See you at dinner."

He swept past his bewildered father, and ran up the stairs towards his bedroom. He flung the door open and ran inside, setting his broom down carefully. He slid open the drawer of his bedside cabinet, and pulled out two mirrors.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said clearly. Justin's face appeared in the first mirror.

"Hey Draco," he said cheerfully. "You okay?"

"I'm good."

"How was the dinner?"

Draco scowled. Yesterday he had been forced to miss talking to his friends in favour of spending the day at the Greengrasses on a social call.

"Long, boring, and pointless as always," he said. "Daphne was there, so it wasn't all bad, but her younger sister, Astoria is _so_ annoying. She's coming to Hogwarts this year."

"I didn't know Daphne had a sister."

"She doesn't really talk about her. I can see why."

There was a pause.

"So…" said Draco tentatively. "Did Epsilon 'check in' yesterday?"

"No," said Justin sadly. "That was the third day in a row, and he wasn't there when I called a few minutes ago…"

Suddenly a faint voice echoed from the second mirror.

"Draco Malfoy… Justin Finch-Fletchley…"

"Epsilon!" they cried happily. Their friend smiled weakly. He looked exhausted.

"Hey guys, sorry it's been a while."

"You look awful," said Justin.

"I'm fine. Things have just been a little mad lately."

"What's happened?"

"What _hasn't _happened," grumbled Epsilon. "Immigration's been a nightmare, _everyone _seems to be leaving."

"Everyone?" asked Draco in astonishment.

"Uh huh," said Epsilon. "At this rate, New York is going to be practically empty. I can see the headlines now: _Mass Exodus of 2001! _Dad's pretty worried… actually, everyone's worried. It makes you wonder what they know that we don't. There's going to be barely anyone left by September…"

XXX

"Okay," said X. "Let's try this one more time."

Epsilon nodded. X lowered his mental shields, and Epsilon slipped into the alien's mind. As usual, he grimaced. X's mind was in the same turmoil that it had been in all day. His family was pressuring him to return home, warning him that earth wasn't safe, but not telling him why…

He tried to focus on his task, struggling to make his voice heard inside X's mind.

_Can you hear me? _He thought desperately. _Can you… Mr X?_

He gasped, and abruptly pulled out of X's mind as the pounding headache hit him.

"Better," said X, restoring his shields. "I could feel your presence this time."

He looked Epsilon squarely in the eye, obviously sensing the boy's frustration.

"This is the final and hardest lesson you will learn from me," he said seriously. "We are unlikely to complete it until next summer."

Epsilon nodded meekly.

"Okay," smiled X. "One more go, and then I'll take you to get some chocolate."

XXX

Epsilon hopped from one foot to the other as he waited for X to pay the taxi driver. His trunk was ready and waiting on the trolley. He was already dressed into his Hogwarts uniform (minus the robes), and his black and yellow Hufflepuff scarf was flung around his neck.

"Come on, Mr X!" he yelled. "I want you to meet my friends!"

X rolled his eyes at the boy's impatience. He didn't know that much about the habits and culture of human children, but back on _his_ planet they had never been so eager to get to school. He followed his young student through the crowded station. As they reached platform nine, he began to spot other families with trunks and owls, and even a few children in similar outfits to Epsilon.

_They're all in different colours, _he communicated mentally to Epsilon.

"House colours," explained the boy verbally. X nodded in understanding.

_So you have competitions between these… houses?_

"Oh yeah," laughed Epsilon. "I swear, sometimes it's an absolute bloodbath."

"That bad?"

"Uh huh. Sometimes I think the Headmaster is crazy… here we are."

X looked at him sceptically.

_Um, Epsilon… it's a brick wall._

Epsilon laughed out loud.

"Don't be daft, it's a portal. You can't see it? What about those 'mystic alien powers' you always claim to have?"

X cuffed him lightly on the back of the head.

_Less of the cheek._

"Let's go!" shouted Epsilon. He grabbed X's wrist with one hand, the trolley in the other, and began to run.

"Hey!" yelled X. "What're you… wow."

Epsilon had dragged X through the 'wall', and onto platform nine and three quarters. X stared around in amazement.

_This is…_

"I know. Let's go and find my friends."

They spotted Draco just a little way down the platform. He had already claimed them an empty compartment, and was standing awkwardly next to the train with his parents.

"Draco!"

His friend's pale face lit up, and he ran towards Epsilon.

"Hello! Have you seen Justin?"

"Not yet. Good morning, Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

"Good morning, Mr Brown," said Lucius stiffly. He looked at X curiously. "This must be your father."

"Oh no," he replied. "This is my Uncle X. My father was too busy to accompany me this time."

X raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Epsilon to promote anybody to 'uncle' status. But then again after K, X had been the one who spent the most time with Epsilon over the summer.

The third boy, Justin arrived with his parents, and X helped Mr Finch-Fletchley load Epsilon and Justin's trunks onto the train.

"Thanks X," said Epsilon. "I have to get on now, we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay kid, see you at Christmas."

"Sure thing!"

Epsilon gave him a quick hug, and leapt onto the train. His friends followed him, and the three waved out of the window as the guard blew his whistle, and the train pulled out of the station.

XXX

A few hours later, the three boys were in deep discussion over chocolate frogs when they heard a tap on the door. They looked up to see a small girl who looked remarkably like Daphne.

"Hi Draco!" she said chirpily.

"Hello Astoria," he replied through gritted teeth. She smiled innocently at him. Although she was undoubtedly devious, Epsilon was surprised to find her mind sweet and clear.

"Nice to meet you," said Justin. "Why don't you come in? Draco's told us _so much_ about you."

The girl grinned, and skipped over to a seat.

"So," said Epsilon. "You're Daphne's little sister?"

"That's right. It's just the two of us, so I'm the youngest. I quite like it. Daphne always has to be the mature heiress, but I get to be the baby of the family!"

The door slid open to reveal a worried-looking Daphne.

"There you are!" she said to Astoria, who was suddenly very shy. "I told you not to go wandering off!"

"Sorry Daffy."

The boys snickered, and Daphne blushed. Draco stopped laughing abruptly as a thought struck him that made Epsilon laugh even louder.

"Dear Merlin, I'm going to have to share a house with you."

Astoria looked horrified.

"Are you kidding?" she said. "Who wants to be in _Slytherin_?"

There was sudden silence in the compartment, aside from Epsilon's occasional snigger.

"Don't be silly, Astoria," said Daphne. "Of course you'll be in Slytherin…"

"But Slytherin's _boring_!" whined her sister. "I want something more _exciting_, like…"

"Do NOT say Gryffindor," said Daphne hotly.

"Why not?"

"I swear, Astoria. You can NOT be in Gryffindor. Greengrasses belong in Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

Astoria hung her head.

"Why can't she be in Gryffindor?" asked Justin.

"Be quiet, muggleborn," snapped Daphne. "You don't understand. Nobody in the magical world has any expectations of you."

Justin glared at her.

"I let my parents down just by coming to Hogwarts."

"What?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Things in the muggle world aren't too different to here. I am my parent's first son, and heir. They expected me to go to a prestigious public school, attend a top university, and then join my father in the family business. When they realised I'd do none of those things…"

Astoria's eyes were wide.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered. Justin shrugged.

"They were angry at first, but there wasn't a lot they _could_ do. It was my decision."

"Wow," she breathed. "That was _brave_."

Justin shrugged again, suddenly uneasy about being in the centre of attention. Astoria grinned.

"Maybe I should be in…"

"No!" said Daphne. "Come on, Astoria. I'll take you to find some other first years."

"Try looking for the Weasley girl," said Epsilon. "I heard she's starting this year."

Astoria beamed at him, and scurried out after her sister.

"She will be a very good Gryffindor," said Epsilon in satisfaction, pulling out a book.

"But you would have been a good Ravenclaw," joked Draco. "What are you reading _now_?"

"Just a book on beginners Gobbledegook," he said nonchalantly. "Picked it up in Diagon Alley."

"My point exactly," Draco rolled his eyes at Justin, who snickered.

"The hat did consider Ravenclaw… and Gryffindor and Slytherin," admitted Epsilon. "But it decided on Hufflepuff in the end."

XXX

The bell echoed through Hogwarts, and the classroom suddenly became a flurry of activity. A calm voice was clearly audible over the noise.

"For homework, a roll of parchment detailing Emeric the Evil's role in the goblin wars of 1647, and the consequences of his decisions. Dismissed."

Professor Lupin was a quietly-spoken man with greying hair and shabby robes. He had taken on the role of teaching History, and was already proving to be a success. It transpired that he was friends with Professor Black, and Lupin had given one long look in Epsilon's direction before nodding in satisfaction that it was not James Potter, and that his eyes were playing tricks again. After all these years, he still saw resemblances to Lily and James wherever he looked.

XXX

When the whole class was seated, the new defence professor cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of _Travels with Trolls _and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Lord Defence League, and five times winner of _Witch Weekly_'s most charming smile award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

Epsilon clenched his fists under the table. The man was a fake.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how much you'd read them, how much you've taken in…"

He began handing out test papers. Epsilon looked down at his with disgust, and drew out his wand.

"Incendio!"

The paper burned upon the desktop, and Lockhart turned around in astonishment. The whole class turned to stare as Epsilon got to his feet, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Um… Mr Brown, what…"

"You're a fake," announced Epsilon coldly. A few people gasped. "What's the password for Dumbledore's office?"

"Sit down, and stop making such ridiculous accusations! Don't think I'll be telling you the password…"

"You already have," smirked Epsilon. He strode boldly out of the classroom, and began making his way towards Dumbledore's study. The headmaster wouldn't be able to do anything about Lockhart without proof, but he could at least make the man aware that a fraud was teaching Defence.

XXX

**AN: a few people have asked me why no one realises Epsilon is Harry. I know grief plays tricks on the mind, I knew a boy who died, and some days I walk down the street and see half a dozen people that could easily be him until I look closer. I think that Epsilon would look different enough from the Harry that they knew for them to convince themselves that it is not the same person.**

**Anything you recognise from this chapter comes from JK Rowling, most likely the chamber of secrets.**

**One last thing – I realise that I have botched up the dates a bit in this story, so I just wanted to clarify things. It is now 2001. Anybody particularly savvy with their dates will know what's coming next…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Nightmare Scenario**

It was September 12th, and Epsilon was literally running rings around Justin and Draco as they played 'Aurors and robbers' on by the lake in the morning sun. Eventually, Justin flopped down onto the grass, and watched Draco continue to chase their friend before giving up. To their astonishment, Epsilon continued to run, round and round and round…

"Mr Brown."

Epsilon jumped, he had been so consumed in his running that Dumbledore had managed to sneak up on him. Draco and Justin leapt to their feet, they hadn't realised the headmaster was there either. Dumbledore's face was grave, and Epsilon's heart sank like a stone.

"Your father is in hospital. This portkey will take you to Grand Central Station."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but you must hurry…"

Epsilon took the quill from Dumbledore. It glowed bright blue, and he was swept away.

XXX

He arrived in the usual supplies cupboard, and hastily took off his robes, flinging them over one arm. He could hear the deafening noise of a station in panic, and he reached out to the minds he could hear, searching for information…

He staggered as he saw aeroplanes fly, toy-like into the world trade centre, the twin towers… they were falling, crashing, burning…

He threw the door open, and set off at a sprint.

XXX

"Zed!"

Epsilon ran full-pelt into headquarters, red-faced and breathless. The leader of MiB looked up.

"O!" he called. "Epsilon's here!"

O approached him.

"I know what happened," gasped Epsilon. "Injuries?"

He saw the list run through O's mind… _K, J, Theta, AA…_

"Fatalities?"

_L, X…_

It hit him like a blow to the head. X, his teacher, his mentor. He turned away from O and fled, running down to the hospital levels where he knew he would find his father.

K was still out cold. Epsilon took a seat next to him, reaching out to hold his father's hand. He gave a quick glance at the file, and then raked his eyes over his father's still form. There were no bones broken, but his forehead was heavily bandaged, and his face and arms were covered in gashes. He had been caught by flying debris. Luckily there was no evidence of brain damage, but he was going to be seriously sore when he woke up. It could have been so much worse. The tears began dripping down his face when he thought of X, the agent who had died in the line of duty. What were they even _doing_ there?

"Whuh…"

Epsilon jumped as K moaned, and his fingers twitched in his grasp. His eyelids were flickering.

"Dad? Dad, can you hear me?"

Epsilon could feel K's mind writhing, struggling its way back to consciousness. He employed every block and shield he could muster. Interfering with K's mental state now could have disasterous, perhaps permanent affects…

"Dad, can you open your eyes?"

"Junior," K whispered, his eyes still tight shut. "Is that you?"

"It's me, dad. I'm here."

Epsilon reached out, and pressed the button that would call a doctor. K wrenched his eyelids open to reveal his dazed brown eyes.

"Junior," he whispered again. "What happened?"

Epsilon considered his question for a minute.

"I'm not sure, dad," he said truthfully, choking up a little. "But I'm going to find out…"

The door opened, and a man in a white coat dashed inside, followed by agent O.

"Agent K," said the doctor. "Good to see you awake, sir."

Epsilon stepped back to allow the doctor to carry out his tests, but O put an arm around his shoulders, and led him outside into the corridor. As the door closed behind them, Epsilon clung to her.

"X is gone," he sobbed. "Who did this?"

"Some men hijacked the aeroplanes," O told him quickly. "They… they were human?"

Epsilon took a moment to process this.

"What were so many MiB agents doing at the Trade Centre?"

"Investigating," she said softly. "Turned out to be a false lead."

"But New York's practically empty of aliens!" protested Epsilon. "They all fled Manhattan… how did they know?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I just don't know."

"O?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Thanks for bringing me back."

XXX

"Agent Epsilon, reporting for duty sir."

Zed looked up from his pile of paperwork.

"You should get some rest, kid."

"I don't need to rest, it's only lunchtime for me."

Zed sighed.

"Very well. We have some agents up top assisting with the search and rescue. You could be really helpful to those men, especially with your ability. Normally we wouldn't interfere with civilian affairs, but…"

"Yes sir, right away sir."

XXX

There was a sharp 'ping' as an arrow bounced off the wall.

Epsilon swore, now seriously frustrated. He had wandered down to watch the weapons training to find that someone had left the storeroom door open. He had never been allowed inside, and curiosity got the better of him. He had promised his father that he would never touch the guns, but at the back of the cupboard he found an old collection of bows and arrows, and a shield bearing various names from the 'Interplanetary Archery Championship'. The last name was dated 1970.

He shot another arrow, again missing the wooden target completely. He cursed again, and drew another arrow…

Missed.

He growled, and drew his wand.

"Reducto!"

The target was blown backwards, and shattered against the wall.

"WHAT are you DOING?"

K was standing in the doorway, still in his nightclothes. He looked angry, but Epsilon could hear his concern.

"Don't just wander off in the middle of the night, you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry dad."

"And that's MiB property you've damaged."

"Sorry," he said again. He pointed his wand at the splintered wood.

"Reparo."

The fragments flew back together, and the target stood in its original position, back in one piece. K stared at him.

"I've never seen you use magic before."

"I haven't really needed to, or wanted to."

"See you found the archery equipment."

"The door was open, I was curious," shrugged Epsilon. K sighed.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said seriously.

"But satisfaction brought it back," retorted Epsilon. K frowned.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Learnt it off Justin."

"I see."

There was a moment's pause.

"So," began K. "You had another nightmare."

"Is it any wonder?" asked Epsilon bitterly. "I told you about that day with the rescue team…"

K's hands curled into fists.

"I should've skinned him alive."

"Don't you _dare _blame Zed for that," Epsilon hissed. "I _wanted_ to go!"

"You're a kid!"

"I'm twelve!"

"A child! You were defenceless!"

"I had my wand, _and _my training. It's not _my _fault you won't let me use a gun…"

K was silent but his mind betrayed him.

"You're going to teach me?" gasped Epsilon. K nodded grudgingly.

"These are dangerous times, kid," he said softly. "I'm not going to leave you unprepared."

XXX

"Epsilon, wake up!"

Epsilon woke with a start from the familiar nightmare to find his dad kneeling beside him. K brushed the sweaty hair out of his son's face, and helped him sit up.

"It's okay, kid. It was just a dream."

Epsilon nodded, and K returned to his bed. Then, much to K's surprise, Epsilon threw off his covers and ran over to K's bed, crawling under the duvet.

"Kid, what…"

"Please, daddy?"

Epsilon curled himself around K's side in the way that he used to when he was little, and suffered nightmares of terrifying green light. Within minutes they were both fast asleep once more.

XXX

Epsilon calmly shot target after target as they sprang out at him. This was easy, as easy as aiming with a wand. He closed his eyes and kept shooting. Even blind he didn't miss one. A few metres back, his father was watching, impressed.

At last, the targets stopped coming, and Epsilon lowered the gun.

"Good job, kid," said K. Epsilon stiffened, and whirled around.

"No!" he snarled viciously. "You're going to send me back! I don't want to go! Not yet!"

It was too late; the wizard with a portkey was standing outside the door. K came forwards, and gently took the gun out of his grasp.

"Please, dad."

"You will be safer at school," he said. "The city is dangerous at the moment, and I… I don't want you to get hurt. I have made arrangements with your headmaster for you to stay over Christmas."

"What… no!"

"By the time you return in the summer, things should be a little more settled."

"But…"

"No buts. It's already November, kid. That's a lot of work to catch up on."

K hugged him quickly as the wizard came to join them.

"Bye dad."

"I'll see you soon, son."

"Be safe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been a while. This is going to be the last chapter of second year. I'm going to do a time jump for the next chapter, but I'm not completely sure how far ahead I'm going to go…**

**Chapter 13: Luna Lovegood**

Epsilon staggered as he landed in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster looked up calmly from his desk.

"Good afternoon, Mr Brown," he said. "I'm glad you're back, your friends will be most relieved to know that you are safe. Dinner started a few minutes ago; there should still be plenty of food left."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Epsilon left the office quickly, and as soon as he reached the corridor he broke into a run, sprinting down the stairs to the great hall.

The wooden tables were packed as students devoured their dinners. Epsilon spotted Justin at the Hufflepuff table with some other second years. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table as usual. Epsilon approached the Hufflepuff table, suddenly nervous.

"Um… hey."

Justin jumped out of his seat.

"Epsilon!" he cried, reaching out to grasp his friend's shoulders. "Oh my god, are you alright? We heard what happened; it was all over the _Daily Prophet_… we were so worried about you!"

"I'm okay," said Epsilon. He squeezed in amongst the others, and began piling his plate with food. "What's been going on here? Give me the rundown."

"Not much," said Justin. "Draco got onto the Slytherin Quidditch team, and they _flattened_ Gryffindor a couple of weeks ago. Hufflepuff were beaten by Ravenclaw again, Lockhart's lessons are still useless, and his attempt at a duelling club was even worse… um… the head boy and girl had a screaming match over dinner… that's about it."

"So, nothing then?"

"That's right."

Suddenly Draco was behind them, clapping Epsilon's back.

"You're back!"

"Yep! How've you been?"

"Fine, just fine."

Epsilon could feel Draco's critical eye sweeping him up and down. He knew he probably looked awful. He had been training harder than ever, whilst failing to get enough sleep. No matter, he would be able to go to bed early tonight.

XXX

Epsilon waved to Justin and Draco as he passed them. The two boys were huddled in their cloaks, shivering. It was nearly December, and Epsilon knew the first snow would be arriving any day now. Soon he would be forced to go back to running inside. Today, the cold wouldn't make him stop running, but _that_ might…

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a flash of blonde hair disappear inside the forbidden forest. He chased after it, ducking inside the first line of trees. He was vaguely aware of his friends calling to him, following him, but he didn't pay much attention. He searched in front of him for the mind attached, but instead found empty space. It was quite unnerving.

"Hello," said a dreamy voice. Epsilon had reached a clearing, and could now see the girl properly. Her blonde hair reached down to her waist, and she wore Ravenclaw robes. Her eyes were blue, and appeared to be dreamy as her voice. They were sharp as she regarded Epsilon.

"Hi," he said. "Uh…"

The girl tilted her face to one side.

"You have impressive shields," she told him.

"So do you."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then she turned away.

"Do you want to see the Thestrals?"

"I… what?"

"They're usually somewhere in this clearing," she stepped forwards and whistled softly. Justin and Draco reached the edge of the clearing, but Epsilon held up a hand to keep them back as he heard something move up ahead.

"It's okay," said the girl softly. "They're very friendly."

Epsilon gasped as a dozen skeletal horses emerged from the gloom.

"But… those are the things that were pulling the carriages!"

"Uh, mate," said Justin. "There's nothing there."

Epsilon ignored him, and reached out to pet one.

"They're called Thestrals," said the girl. "They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

Draco gasped.

"So, you've seen someone die?"

The girl frowned, and her shields dropped a fraction, enough for Epsilon to get a glimpse of a woman…

"I'm sorry," he said. She shrugged.

"It's alright. It was only a couple of years ago, so I still get quite sad sometimes."

"I saw her die to, my mother, I mean," said Epsilon. "I was just a baby, but I still get flashes. She… she had red hair."

"C'mon," muttered Draco to Justin. "We should go."

The two vanished.

"What's your name?" asked Epsilon.

"Luna Lovegood," she said. "You're called Epsilon Brown."

"That's me."

"I hear the others talk about you sometimes," she said. "They say you should have been in Ravenclaw."

Epsilon continued to stroke the Thestrals.

"Are you… like me?" he asked tentatively. "Can you hear people's minds?"

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I can, and I have my whole life. My mother helped me when I was young, but now…"

"The ability in me was dormant," said Epsilon. "I needed to be trained."

Luna nodded.

"The gift was passed down through my mother's family, but she used to say that lots of wizards and witches could achieve it if they applied themselves."

"I've often considered that," agreed Epsilon. "Where I'm from, telepaths are rare, but a lot of um… people have similar abilities."

"Telepaths," she mused. "That's a funny word."

The Thestrals were starting to leave now, melting back into the trees. The two children turned to look at each other.

"Do you want to come to the library with me?"

"I need to finish my run," he said. "But then I'll join you. Uh… where is it?"

She laughed, and they began to retrace their steps back through the forest.

"Come and find me after dinner," she said. "I'll show you."

XXX

Epsilon gasped as he entered the library, awed by the sheer number of books it contained. Luna glanced at him.

"I can't believe you've never been up here before."

"I didn't want to," said Epsilon. "It's too quiet."

"You _can_ take books out of here, you know."

"Really?" Epsilon seemed amazed at the thought.

"Of course! That's why it's called a _library_!"

"Oh, yeah."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"I've got an essay to write," she said. "You should take a look around."

Epsilon wandered around the shelves, until one particular title caught his eye.

_A Beginner's Guide to Magic in Combat_

He yanked the book off the shelf, and began to flick through it eagerly. He had never even considered learning how to defend himself with magic. It always seemed like cheating. But now…

He sat down at a table, and scrabbled in his pockets for some spare parchment and a quill. When he failed to find either, he sighed in frustration, and got to his feet.

"Psst, Luna! Who do I talk to if I wanna take a book out of this place?"

XXX

"You were _where_?"

Epsilon shuffled his feet nervously in the empty classroom he and his friends usually hung out in.

"I was in the library," he mumbled again. "With Luna."

"The _library_?" laughed Justin. "You've never _set foot_ in the library before. Is Luna the blonde girl you were stroking the invisible ponies with?"

"They're called Thestrals," argued Epsilon.

"Well," sighed Justin. "The Three Musketeers has become the Dynamic Duo."

"Huh?" asked Draco, perplexed. Epsilon blushed.

"Epsilon's just become the first in the gang to ditch the rest of us for a girl," explained Justin.

"Oh," said Draco. "Do you like her?"

"Not in the way you're thinking," grumbled Epsilon. Draco grinned wickedly.

"Oh Luna…" he said in a sing-song voice. "Take me to the library. You know we can both see those ponies of death, and we _both_ saw our mothers get…"

Stopped abruptly and turned pale.

"I'm sorry, Epsilon. You were right. That _is _quite a lot of common ground."

Epsilon nodded.

"So," said Epsilon. "Who's going to join me at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast tomorrow?"

Draco looked over at Justin.

"Did you check his dinner for love potions?"

Epsilon rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, guys, I've got a new project, and was wondering if you two wanted to pitch in."

"What _kind_ of project?" asked Justin with narrowed eyes. Epsilon grinned, and pulled out the library book. Draco gulped.

"Never mind the love potion," said Justin. "She's hypnotised him."


	14. Chapter 14

**A great part of this chapter is taken directly from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', Chapter 17, Bathilda's Secret.**

**Chapter 14: Interlude**

Time passed.

In truth, had no real idea of how long it had been. He was less than a ghost, and in the dark of the forest it was difficult to tell day from night.

_The night was wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe… and he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions… not anger… that was for weaker souls than he… but triumph, yes… he had waited for this, he had hoped for it…_

"_Nice costume, mister!"_

_He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: then the child turned and ran away… beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand… one simple movement, and the child would never reach his mother… but unnecessary, quite unnecessary…_

After a while, he had enough strength to drift along the forest floor, looking for small animals to possess. He found them, and started to travel. The snakes and rodents he found died quickly under his influence, so he had to keep switching bodies, in the hope that he was drawing nearer to civilisation.

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet… and he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it…_

_They had not drawn the curtains, he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall, black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of coloured smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pyjamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist…_

_A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long, dark red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning…_

_The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open._

_He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand…_

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"_

_Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! … He laughed before casting the curse…_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut…_

Finally, he saw it.

The edge of the forest, a town.

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible she, at least, had nothing to fear… he climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in… she had no wand upon her either… how stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments…_

_He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand… and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the cot behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead…_

He crept into the tiny mind of a rodent, and scuttled up onto a newspaper stand. The paper itself was written in a language he did not understand, but the date hit him like a stunner.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now…"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"_

"_This is my last warning –"_

"_Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"_

"_Stand aside – stand aside, girl –"_

_He could have forced her away from the coy, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all…_

_The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time: he could stand, clutching the bars of his cot, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing – _

Almost 13 years had passed.

_He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: it had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones' whining in the orphanage –_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_And then he broke: he was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away… far away…_

13 years.

_A burst of magic blasted from the house as the child's screams reached a new level, and he felt his spirit being blown away, far away, over land and sea…_

_When he finally stopped his was in a dark forest, Albania, he recognised. There, he would be safe… he could lie low, regain his strength…._

_He was so very weak…_

Lord Voldemort had had enough of weakness and hiding. It was time to begin the process of returning. But for that he needed a wizard. Fortunately, the nearest wizarding settlement was less than ten miles away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own Men in Black, Harry Potter, or the sneaky little quote in this ****chapter that I borrowed from Die Hard 2.**

**Athina Dark-Angel of Death: Just because Luna is also a mind-reader doesn't mean that it will automatically make them romantically involved. But Epsilon will get a chance for a little romance at some point. He may be an agent, but he's still a teenage boy after all.**

**J.F.C: Where to start… although I have seen a little of the animated series, I'm not really familiar with it. I don't really have any plans for a Lavender Brown subplot, and I don't think Epsilon would approve of keeping aliens as pets. Brown is a very common surname. I think that people believe that Voldemort is truly dead, as Harry is supposedly 'dead', but as you saw in the last chapter he is very much alive. I don't think he will really be involved with capturing aliens, but Epsilon may find his loyalties stretched close to the limit…**

**Chapter 15: A Strange Summer**

"_What_ did you just say?"

Draco and Justin jumped as Epsilon broke the silence. Luna smiled serenely over the top of her magazine. It seemed that their mental conversation had just turned verbal.

"You heard me," she said. "Daddy wrote last night, and told me he'd fixed it up for us to go to Sweden to look for Crumpled Horned Snorkacks."

Epsilon checked that his mental blocks were on full, to stop Luna hearing what he was thinking.

"But… neither of you said anything," said Justin in confusion.

"We've had this conversation before, Luna," said Draco patiently. "There's _no such thing_ as Crumple Horned Snorkacks."

"But daddy says…"

"Luna," said Epsilon. "Um… where did you hear the word Snorkack?"

"A wizard wrote to daddy and told him about them."

"And how did _he_ know about them?"

"They _are _real!" gasped Luna. "I knew it!"

"They're _supposed_ to be an official secret," grumbled Epsilon. "It doesn't matter, you won't find any in Sweden."

"Then where…"

"Nope, not saying."

"But…"

"No!" he said firmly. He caught her trying to wriggle past his mental defences, and clamped down quickly. "Don't you dare!"

She grinned at him. Draco and Justin rolled their eyes, but didn't comment. They were used to their friends acting strangely. Luna and Epsilon seemed permanently on the same wavelength.

It wasn't long afterwards that they arrived in King's Cross. Luna sighed, and put her Quibbler away.

"Well," she said. "I suppose this is goodbye for another summer."

"We could meet up at some point," began Draco hopefully, but like every year, Epsilon shook his head.

"Sorry guys, I won't see you again until September."

"Just think!" said Justin excitedly. "Three years gone!"

"Yep!" said Epsilon. He reached up to the luggage rack, and swung their trunks down to the floor.

"I've still got my mirror, but if you can't get through to me, don't panic. If it's anything urgent, tell Justin, and he can drop me an e-mail. Okay?"

"Right."

They joined the crowd queuing to leave the platform. On the other side of the wall, K was waiting, and Epsilon quickly waved goodbye to his friends.

"Hi Dad!" he said, picking a random language. K hugged him, and replied in a different language, as was their habit.

"Hello son, good term?"

"Yeah! I learned loads of new defensive magic. Professor Horner was a really good teacher."

"That's great!"

"I'm thinking of trying to apply some of it to combat situations on the field this year."

"Sounds… like fun, I guess. The wizard's waiting over there, we'd best get moving."

"Oh, yes, of course."

They started walking.

"How were the exams?"

"Same as always."

K stopped in his tracks, spluttering and reverting hastily to English.

"_What?_"

Epsilon frowned. "I said they were the same as always."

"But what language was _that_?"

Epsilon thought back.

"Oh," he said in sudden understanding. "Oh. It's called Gobbledegook, it's the language Goblins speak. I'm sorry, I… I forgot you can't…"

"It's okay," K assured him. "I'm glad you're learning new things."

They continued walking through the station in silence. Epsilon had a feeling that this summer was going to be very different from any he had experienced so far.

XXX

K and Epsilon sprinted down the corridor, closely followed by J. A group of Karajen's had broken into headquarters, barricaded themselves in, and were now threatening to blow them all sky high. Between them, it would take twenty minutes for the Karajen's to set up the equipment they needed for an explosion of that magnitude. So far, they had been locked in for about fifteen.

When they arrived, some agents were doing their best to undo the alien's locking device, without success. K pounded on the door.

"Alright, lads. Open up!"

The Karajen's laughed from inside.

"Say the magic word!" one taunted. Epsilon's eyes widened.

_Of course…_

He whipped out his wand.

"Alohomora!"

The door swung open, and everyone turned to stare. Epsilon shrugged.

"Standard book of spells, chapter seven."

The other agents nodded seriously and snapped back into action, running into the room to arrest the intruders.

XXX

Epsilon curled in on himself, looking, to all intents and purposes, like the frightened little boy his captors were expecting to see. He sat huddled in the corner of his cell, searching the area with his mind…

The MiB agents reached the outer walls, and began preparing for their assault. Now was the time to act. He drew his wand (which his captors had failed to take from him) and aimed it at the door.

"Bombarda!"

The whole wall was blasted outwards, instantly incapacitating the guards behind it. More came running…

"Petrificus totalus! Impedimentia! Stupefy!"

The guards fired at him with their energy weapons, but he simply dodged the shots. By the time MiB came to fetch him, all they had to do was pick up the unconscious guards from the floor.

K was one of those who came through last, white-faced and anxious. He gazed around at the destruction in awe.

"Did you do this?"

Epsilon grinned and nodded, brushing dust off his suit. The other agents were giving him wary looks, and he couldn't blame them. Recently his magic had become so much stronger and more natural. It no longer took great effort to handle his wand.

XXX

K stood on the balcony, watching Epsilon practise his magic below. There was a book on the table, but the boy was on his feet, obviously frustrated by something. Every so often, a cry of "Protego!" would float through the air and reach K's ears.

"He sure has grown."

K jumped, and Zed emerged from the shadows to join him.

"Yeah," said K, looking back down at his son. "Recently, I've seen… he's growing away from me, Zed. He's growing up."

"All children grow up, K. Each student will surpass their teacher, and move on to bigger and better things."

"I know, I know. It's just… one of these days he's going to find his real family, and he won't need me anymore."

I don't think so," said Zed. "If there's one thing I know about that boy down there, it's that he'll always come back to you in the end."

"You ever feel like there's a storm coming?"

Zed's eyes widened as he took in K's stony expression.

"A storm? K, when you get those sorts of feelings, insurance companies begin to go bankrupt."

"The wind's picking up," continued K. He turned to face Zed fully, and the leader of MiB could see fear, real fear in the old agent's eyes.

"I can almost hear the thunder, and I'm afraid the lightening will strike far too close to home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. Anything you recognise is probably taken directly from Goblet of Fire.**

**I may publish another chapter later today, but then I'm afraid that will be it for two weeks, as I will be in London, then settling in at University, and won't have my laptop with me until sometime in September.**

**Chapter 16: The Triwizard Tournament**

Once again it was September 1st, but this time Epsilon was alone on the platform. He swung his trunk into one of the luggage racks, and sat down in a compartment to wait for the others.

Justin was the first to arrive, dragging his trunk behind him, and humming contentedly. He had grown a good few inches, and his skin had turned a shade darker, probably from the Italian sun he would have encountered on holiday.

"Hello Epsilon!" he said cheerfully, stowing his trunk away.

"Morning, Justin. Good Holiday?"

"It was alright, I suppose."

He threw himself into a seat, and pulled a face.

"Dominic got into Eton, and he's past the Hogwarts entrance age now, so he's the Golden Boy of the family. Mama's been fawning on him all summer; I actually thought I was going to be sick."

Epsilon laughed as Draco poked his head around the door.

"Something funny?"

Epsilon grinned, raising an eyebrow. Draco had some interesting news that he was bursting to tell them about… looked like this year at Hogwarts was going to be very interesting.

"Hello boys," said Luna's dreamy voice as she waltzed into the compartment. She settled into the seat next to Epsilon.

_Draco seems about to burst,_ she thought, and Epsilon sniggered.

The guard's shrill whistle floated down the platform, and a moment later the train began to move. Draco could not sit still.

"It's going to be a _brilliant _year," he said.

"Yes," replied Epsilon, winking slightly at Luna. "I heard that the Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts."

Draco stared at him.

"But… but… how in the name of Merlin's _pants_ did _you _find out about _that_?"

Epsilon shrugged.

"I have my sources," he said mysteriously. "You probably know more about it, though. I'll let you explain to Justin."

"Yes please," said Justin. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Triwizard tournament is a contest between three magical schools. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. One student from each school is chosen as a champion, and they then have to compete in three tasks."

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang? Where are they?"

"No-one's quite sure," said Luna. "Beauxbatons is somewhere in France, and Durmstrang is in Eastern Europe. Probably in Russia."

"It's obviously somewhere very cold," said Draco. "They wear fur capes as a part of their uniforms. Father actually seriously considered sending me there; he's good friends with the headmaster. But mother didn't like the idea of me being so far away from home."

"It's famous for being closely associated with the Dark Arts," said Luna. "They say Grindelwald went there."

"Grindelwald was _expelled _from there," said Draco defensively, a light blush tingeing his cheeks. "But I'll admit is has a certain reputation."

Epsilon rolled his eyes. Durmstrang's reputation made his black suit look like a high-visibility jacket.

XXX

"A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts school began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head,

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

The great hall rang with applause, and Epsilon joined in before reaching up again to push the wet hair out of his eyes. He eyed the group of shivering first years as Professor McGonagall began unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"They look like drowned rats," said Epsilon to Justin sympathetically. Justin nodded.

"Ackerly Stewart!"

"I wouldn't have liked to cross the lake in this weather."

"Ravenclaw!"

"That tiny one looks like he fell in completely," said Epsilon. "Isn't that Hagrids jacket?"

"Baddock, Malcom!"

"Slytherin!"

"Yeah," replied Justin. "It's bigger than he is. Bless."

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Epsilon applauded their new house member as she joined their table, then again when she was joined by 'Cauldwell, Owen."

"Creevey, Dennis!"

The tiny boy wrapped in Hagrids moleskin staggered forwards. As he walked into their line of sight, Epsilon recognised him. His brother Colin was in Luna's year.

"Gryffindor!"

The boy scampered down to his table, and sat beside his brother, squeaking excitedly about something they could not hear. The sorting crawled by, and Epsilon took to examining the staff table.

"The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is an interesting character," he muttered. Justin looked around.

"The one with all those scars?"

"Yes. He's a retired Auror, and I'll bet he really knows the subject…"

He broke off as the teacher's eyes (both normal and magical) turned to glare at him, and he hastily pulled out of his mind.

Finally, 'Whitby, Kevin' was sorted into Hufflepuff, and McGonagall carried the sorting hat away. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, smiling at the students.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them. "Tuck in."

Justin and Epsilon sighed in relief as the plates in front of them filled with food. The sweets and pasties from the train ride seemed a very long time ago.

When the feast was finished, and the last crumbs vanished from the plates, Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"So!" he said. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask you for your attention while I give out a few notices. I would like to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

There was scattered applause, and then Dumbledore continued talking.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four-hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Several people gasped in shock. Draco was looking horrified. Dumbledore continued.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing, that this year at Hogwarts the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place."

"You're JOKING!" cried a loud voice from the Gryffindor table. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr Weasley. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven-hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry…"

XXX

That evening, the common room was buzzing with anticipation, and Epsilon found himself sat beside Cedric Diggory.

"Are you going to enter, Ced?" he asked. "You're seventeen this month."

"I might do," he said thoughtfully. "It's a shame you can't go for it. Everyone knows you're the best at defensive magic in the school."

"Nah," said Epsilon. "Eternal glory? Not my kind of thing, I prefer being in the shadows. And as for the prize money… I have no idea what I'd actually want to spend it on."

"A thousand galleons…" said Cedric. "That's an awful lot. It would actually be enough just to win all the glory for the school."

A few people around them nodded in agreement. That, Epsilon thought, was why he loved being in Hufflepuff.

"Well if you get it," he said. "We'll all be behind you."

"Thanks," said Cedric, blushing slightly. "But I'm sure there's someone out there who's better than me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to clarify, this year will be the closest I ever get to canon. For those of you who are unsure, the Professor Moody here is the REAL Moody, NOT an imposter.**

**Chapter 17: Professor Moody**

Thursday was their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, and this year they were sharing with the Gryffindors. Epsilon and Justin took their seats just as the bell rang. A few moments later, Professor Moody stomped into the classroom on his wooden leg, magical eye spinning around to observe the students.

"You can put those away," he growled, sitting down at his desk. "Those books, you won't need them."

They returned their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Defence _to their bags. Moody took the register, then clapped his hands together, turning to face the students.

"Right then," he said. "I've had a letter from Professor Horner about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures, and in casting and defending against some minor hexes and jinxes. But you're behind – very behind, in dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch. Now, according to the ministry of magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark Curses look like until you're in the sixth year. But Dumbledore reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better."

Moody got to his feet, and walked over to the blackboard, picking up a piece of chalk.

"So… do any of you know which curses are regarded as Unforgivable, and are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air. Moody pointed to a red-headed Gryffindor boy in the front row.

"Yes, Weasley."

"Er, my dad told me about one… is it called the Imperius curse, or something?"

"Ah yes," said Moody. "Your father _would _know about that one. Gave the ministry a lot of trouble at on time."

Moody opened his desk draw, and pulled out a glass jar. Three large, black spiders were scuttling around inside it. He caught one, and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk, and began to swing backwards and forwards as though on a trapeze. Then it landed on a desk, and began a tap-dance. To Epsilon's disgust, everyone around him began to laugh. Moody obviously wasn't amused either.

"Funny, is it?" he growled. "Would you like it if I did it to you?"

The laughter vanished almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody, returning the spider to the jar. "Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius curse. Some job for the ministry, working out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character."

Moody picked up the jar, and grabbed a second spider.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse? Yes, Longbottom."

"There's one," said Neville in a small voice. "The cruciatus curse."

Moody nodded, and pointed his wand at the spider.

"The Cruciatus curse needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea. Engorgio!"

The spider swelled until it was larger than a tarantula. Weasley pushed his chair backwards.

"Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent under its body. Epsilons eyes widened, he could almost feel the pain rolling off the creature, emanating from the curse streaming from Moody's wand…

"Stop it!" he cried, catching sight of Neville's ashen face. Moody raised his wand, and the spider stopped moving, although it continued to twitch.

"Pain," he said softly, returning the spider to the jar. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the cruciatus curse. That was very popular at one time, too."

He strode down the classroom, and placed the third spider on Epsilon's desk. It sat very still, quivering slightly.

"Perhaps you, Mr Brown, can give us the third Unforgivable curse?"

Epsilon was shaking now, sweat gathering on his forehead.

"No…" he whispered. "Please…"

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light, and a rushing sound… and the spider keeled over, dead. Moody swept it onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse, no blocking it. Nobody in history has ever survived it."

"That's…" whispered Epsilon, his mind reeling. "That's not…"

Moody looked at him with something resembling concern.

"Am I correct in thinking, Mr Brown," he began. "That you have seen this curse before?"

Epsilon nodded, unable to speak. Memories were rushing back to him. The red-haired woman… the cold, high voice… a scream… and a wand, being turned on him. More green light, a burning pain in his forehead… his old nightmares were re-playing themselves inside his mind. But he understood now, a man had tried to kill him, when he was just a baby. But then how was he sat here?

He jumped as Moody put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Brown, you may go," he said softly. "If I were you, I'd visit Madame Pomfrey for a calming draft."

Epsilon nodded, and got to his feet. As he left the room, he felt the stares of his classmates burning into his back.

XXX

To their surprise, Professor Moody announced that they were going to be putting the Imperius curse on them each in turn, to demonstrate its power, and see if they could resist its effects.

"But – you said it's illegal, Professor," protested Granger uncertainly.

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye fixing upon the girl. "If you'd rather be unprepared, you may go."

Granger blushed, and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave, before standing back against the wall with the rest of them.

Despite his odd teaching methods, Epsilon rather liked Moody. Despite his paranoia, there was something incredibly honest and open about the man. He knew the subject, the lessons were interesting and constructive, and he was never afraid of holding back on some of the more unsavoury details.

Moody began to beckon the students forwards in turn, and Epsilon watched as his classmates did the most extraordinary things. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel, and Neville Longbottom performed some astonishing Gymnastics. Finally, it was Epsilon's turn.

"Imperio," said Moody, his wand pointing at Epsilon's chest.

A numb mist swept towards Epsilon, attempting to seep into his mind. He shut it out, and the mist pushed harder, but he kept his barriers firmly closed, he wasn't going to let it near his mind…

"No!" he said firmly, giving the mist a little mental shove. To his surprise, Moody staggered backwards, lost his balance, and toppled onto the floor. The invisible mist vanished, and Moody got to his feet, excitement lining his scarred features.

"Did you see that?" he asked. "Brown beat it! He fought it and won! Tell me, boy. Do you know anything about Occlumency?"

"A little," said Epsilon. "But I don't use it."

Moody frowned. "But then what was that little display?"

"There are better ways of guarding your mind," said Epsilon. "Occlumency is terribly inefficient."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers!**

**I'm all settled in at Heriot-Watt which means… more chapters! Yay! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 18: The Goblet of Fire**

_He knew instantly that he was dreaming, as soon as he saw the nursery, and caught sight of the cloaked figure._

_The green light lit up the room, and showed him the face under the hood of the black cloak. It was pale and snake-like, with slits for nostrils. Dark hair fell across his forehead, almost reaching the evil red eyes._

_The man laughed, a high, cold laugh that made the hair on the back of Epsilon's neck stand up. The man nudged the body of the woman with his foot. She was rolled onto her back, dark red hair splayed across the floor. He could see her lifeless green eyes. Eyes that were the same colour and shape as his own…_

XXX

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Delacour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui…"

Draco sighed as he watched Epsilon walk away with the pretty French girl on his arm. A moment later, a few more went to join him.

"That's not fair," he complained to Justin. "How come we can't do that?"

"We can't speak French," said Justin. "Not like _that_, anyway."

They turned away and began walking as the conversation reached them, rapid, incomprehensible even to Draco who had been taught French from an early age. Justin had learned a little at school, but practising basic phrases in a classroom was very different to an actual conversation. Now, Justin realised it was a serious flaw in his education. How was a young boy supposed to know that the hours spent making paper aeroplanes at the back of Monsieur Smith's class would seriously affect his teenage chat-up opportunities?

"I just don't know how he does it," said Draco wistfully. "You know, the other day he was yammering away in Russian to those Durmstrang boys, and a few weeks back… He was nattering away to himself as he does sometimes, and I could have sworn I caught a snatch of Gobbledegook."

Justin shrugged. "He's just clever. It annoys the teachers no end, they can see his potential, but he refuses to channel it into the academic excellence they want."

Draco laughed.

"Enough talk of our friend's brilliance," he drawled. "I heard Warrington's put his name in the Goblet of Fire."

"That Slytherin who looks like a sloth?"

"He does not!"

"Yes, he does. I'm surprised he can string two words together."

"Well what about Cedric 'Pretty-Boy' Diggory? Is _he _going to bring glory to the school?"

"He's a top student," said Justin seriously.

"So?"

They had reached the entrance hall, where the Goblet stood tall and proud. A few people were milling around, some still carrying the remnants of their breakfast.

"It's a shame Epsilon's too young," said Draco. "I'm sure he could handle any challenge they could throw…"

He broke off as there was loud applause, and two identical red-headed boys pushed to the front of the crowd that had formed. All of a sudden, Epsilon appeared behind Draco, an amused expression on his face. The twins held up their hands, and silence fell.

"It won't work," called Epsilon. Everyone turned to look at him.

"And why ever not?" asked the left twin smugly.

"It's so stupid, it's fool proof," continued the right twin.

"Dumbledore drew that line himself," said a Gryffindor softly. Draco recognised her as the Granger girl. "If it was so easy to trick…"

"Shut up, Granger," said a younger boy with the same red-hair as the twins. "No-one asked _your _opinion."

The girl fell silent, staring at the boy with hatred in her deep brown eyes.

"She's right," said Epsilon. "And Dumbledore has an excellent sense of humour…"

The twins shrugged and jumped over the line. There was a moment's pause…

Nothing happened. The twins grinned, and the crowd watching them clapped and cheered as they dropped their slips of paper into the Goblet. Then, all of a sudden there was an almighty bang, and the twins were thrown across the hall. They weren't hurt, but there was a small _pop_, and the two boys were suddenly sporting white beards.

The watchers all burst out laughing, Epsilon chuckling along with them as Dumbledore came down to reprimand the boys. But his eyes rested on the only person in the room not laughing, and his eyes narrowed as the Granger girl turned away.

"I'll see you later," Epsilon told his friends in a low voice. Draco nodded absently, still watching the Weasley twins admiring their beards. Epsilon slipped away from the crowd, and down the corridor the girl had taken. As the single passageway turned into a complex maze, he reached out with his mind so he could keep track of the girl. As he did so, he was struck by the loneliness that emanated from Granger's mind. The girl had no friends. How had he not noticed this before?

He found her curled on a windowsill, looking out over the grounds. He hadn't looked at her properly since first year, when she argued their plan to get rid of Binns. She had been righteous, naïve. Not any more. Epsilon could read her mind as easily as he could the others, but there was a hard shell around her consciousness. She was tough now. Hard, not easy to break, and yet used to being looked down upon.

"Granger?"

She started at the sound of his voice, jumping to her feet in alarm.

"Who's there?" she asked, gazing around as if ready for a fight. "What do you want?"

Epsilon stepped out of the shadows, and she relaxed a fraction.

"Oh, hello Brown. How did you find me here?"

"I followed you," he admitted. "I was worried about you. I heard what the Weasley boy said back there…"

Her shoulders slumped a fraction.

"Oh, that," she said. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"I see. And how long has 'nothing' been going on?"

She averted her eyes.

"Why would you care," she said bitterly. "You're just like the rest of them."

"I take offence to that. I am _nothing _like the others in our year."

She studied him with her deep brown eyes.

"If you're so _different_," she half spat. "How come _you _have friends, and people that care? How come _you _don't have to huddle behind your books, hiding from those who would call you a mudblood, and those who resent you for your marks?"

"You tell me," he said softly, looking her directly in the eye, silently willing her to trust him. She sighed and sat back down, gazing out towards the forbidden forest.

"I was a fool," she said. "A silly little girl. I was so determined to prove myself. All my life, the children in the muggle school had laughed at me, teased me until I took to hiding in the library during lunch break. But then McGonagall came and told me about Hogwarts I thought things would be different. Yet half the people are prejudiced against me for my muggle parents and the rest…"

She broke off, turning to stare at Epsilon, and once again he could see the shell she had created for herself.

"It was partly my fault," she admitted. "I was curious about the magical world, obviously, and made the effort to learn all I could."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Not in itself. But then I proceeded to shove the knowledge down the others' throats. I didn't even realise what I was doing. I could tell the others resented me, but that just made me more determined, almost to the point of obsession. I answered every question in class, pestered the others about their homework… by the time Snape took me aside in his attempt to help…

"Snape tried to help you?" Epsilon was surprised. He knew that Snape wasn't as bad as he pretended to be, but he still couldn't visualise him helping a first year Gryffindor student.

"He gave me a detention for speaking out of turn. That night, he sat me down, and explained what I was doing. I followed his advice, but the damage was already done."

She sighed, and placed her head in her hands.

"I should have been in Ravenclaw, you know," she said, her voice muffled. "The hat seriously considered Ravenclaw, but I had heard that Gryffindor was the greatest Hogwarts house. I was so desperate to prove my worth that I didn't think about the consequences. Now I'm stuck in a place I don't belong."

"I wouldn't say that," said Epsilon. "Gryffindor _is_ the house for the brave."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"You could have given up," he pointed out. "Gone back to the muggle world, or transferred to another magical school. But you're still here. You've stuck it out, despite feeling like the whole world is against you. You, Miss Granger, are the bravest Gryffindor I've ever seen."

She blushed, looking down at her hands.

"It's Hermione," she said. "That's my name."

"Then you may call me Epsilon," he said, holding out a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Hermione. Now, are you going to come and watch the champions be selected tonight?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Bit of a time jump this chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

The dormitory was empty except for Epsilon, who was rummaging in his trunk for his mirror. With a cry of triumph, he found it, and flopped down onto his bed.

"Kevin Brown!" he said clearly. It took a few minutes, but eventually his father's face came into view. There was a moment's pause, and then K burst out laughing.

"Uh…" said Epsilon. "Something funny?"

Slowly, K's chuckling subsided, and he sat back wiping his eyes.

"I see you enjoyed the show today," he said. "Nice paint job."

Epsilon felt his face frantically and sighed. He was still wearing the black and yellow 'war-paint' that Hannah Abbot had put on that morning, deaf to his protests.

"Just showing my support for my school," said Epsilon. "These are my house colours. Cedric's as well."

"So how was the first task?" asked K.

"Enlightening, for a start," said Epsilon thoughtfully. "The champions had to face dragons."

"Dragons?" asked K in alarm. "You mean, real, live, _dragons_?"

"Uh huh. Turns out they do exist after all."

K swore. "And they put _kids_ up against them?"

"There were experts on hand, obviously," said Epsilon. "But I can see why they have an age restriction. This tournament isn't child's play."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Cedric was the best, of course…"

"Of course," said K dryly, surveying his son sternly.

"I mean it. Fleur was up first, and she used some kind of charm to make the Dragon sleep. It worked just fine, except then it snored and her skirt caught on fire. She was alright though. The Durmstrang boy was up next, and he hit it in the eye with some kind of curse. That worked as well, but the Dragon went trampling around in pain and squashed some of the eggs. He lost marks for that. Cedric did a really cool bit of magic, he transfigured a rock into a dog…"

"Wait a minute," said K. "He turned an inanimate object into a live animal?"

"Uh huh," said Epsilon. "It's easy when you know how. But anyway... don't look at me like that!"

K was staring at him, eyebrows raised.

"Wizards have the ability to do _that_?"

"Of course."

"Alright," sighed his father in resignation. "So what happened to Cedric?"

"Well, to begin with it worked really well; the dragon was completely focussed on the dog. Unfortunately it changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have Cedric than the Labrador… he got a bit burnt, but he's fine now."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was very exciting yes. Um, actually…"

"What is it?" K knew that tone. His son wanted something.

"Can I stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"What?"

This was new. Epsilon had only stayed at Hogwarts once over the holidays, and he hadn't been happy about it.

"Well, you see because of the tournament they're having a Yule Ball, and…"

"Oh, I see," said K. "Of course you can stay."

"Thanks dad!" said Epsilon. "I'll come home during Easter this year. I'm not going to go until summer without seeing you!"

"It's alright, kid, I'll survive. So do you have a date for this dance?"

"Not yet, but I was thinking of asking Luna. She'll be too young to go, otherwise."

"Did I ever teach you how to dance?"

"Teach _me_? You can't dance to save your life!"

"Point taken."

"It can't be that difficult. But whatever, anything interesting been going on with you?"

"Not really," said K, frowning. "The Galactic Alliance are being right asses, but that's not unusual."

"What have they done this time?"

"There've been no messages at all for nearly a month."

"That doesn't sound like them," said Epsilon slowly. "Are you sure they're still there? Perhaps something's happened."

"That was one of our thoughts," said K. "But the immigrants are still coming through, and they're reporting everything as normal. For some reason, they just seem to be cutting us off."

XXX

It was December, the Christmas holidays had begun, and the snow was lying thick upon the ground. Everything seemed normal within Hogwarts, and Epsilon sat in the great hall with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. He was hurriedly finishing a transfiguration essay whilst shovelling bacon and eggs into his mouth with various degrees of accuracy.

And then the post arrived, and an unnatural hush fell over the school. The silence made his insides tingle, and his stomach lurched as he heard the reason behind the quiet. He peeked over Susan's shoulder to see the front page of the _Prophet_. A chill ran down the back of his neck from seeing it with his own eyes.

_Dark Mark Appears Again_

Below it was a black and white moving photograph of a pattern floating in the sky above a ruined house. If the picture had been in colour, Epsilon was sure it would have glowed green.

_Terror was sparked in the village of Godric's Hollow last night as the Dark Mark was shot into the sky, right above the scene where the Potter family was murdered thirteen years ago. When Aurors arrived on the scene, they found the body of Sirius Black…_

Epsilon pushed the paper away, not wishing to read anymore. Shocked whispers were sweeping the hall now as the news began to sink in. Epsilon's mind was reeling, and his mental barriers were dropping in the shock. He caught himself before his protective shields collapsed, but a whole room of minds were now swirling around him, deafening him…

He put his head into his hands, and tried to shut out the noise.

"Epsilon?" asked Justin, concerned.

"I'm okay," he mumbled. "Gimme a minute."

Justin nodded and settled back. After breakfast, Draco, Hermione and Luna were waiting for them in the entrance hall. Draco was looking decidedly pale.

"They're saying," he said nervously. "There are whispers that because of the Mark, well, people think that _he's_ back."

"Voldemort?" asked Epsilon, his eyes wide. "But that's impossible. He was killed when he attacked the Potters."

"Father reckons there must be ways of cheating death," said Draco solemnly. "And I bet _He_ knew them all."

XXX

"So what's the big deal about that symbol?"

Epsilon curled himself up into a tighter ball on his bed, looking into his father's eyes.

"It was Voldemort's mark."

"So?"

"You don't understand, Father," said Epsilon seriously. "His followers would leave the mark in the sky whenever they killed. Draco said that the Mark would invoke more fear than the Dark Lord himself."

K nodded understandingly.

"Fear tactics?"

"Exactly. The mark became a rallying point for the dark side, and a demoraliser for his enemies. And now it's appeared again…

"People think he's back."

"It's a… possibility."

"Are you sure you're alright, son?"

Epsilon shrugged. "I guess so. It's just that Black was the Defence teacher here. He knew what he was doing when it came to magical combat. From what I've heard of the Death Eaters, they weren't the brightest buttons in the box. But this one was an expert."

"I see,"

"I miss you," said Epsilon suddenly. K nodded.

"I miss you too kid," he said. Epsilon looked down at his hands.

"I almost lost control today," he admitted, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I could hear _everyone_, just like I could when I was still a child."

"You still are a child," chastised K gently. "No-one expects you to be infallible. You know, it's a good idea you're staying at school for a while. MiB puts too much pressure on you."

"It does not! I'm definitely coming home for Easter. I've just got this feeling…"

"Oh dear,"

"What?"

K gave him a look. "Epsilon, I've raised you as my son. You may not be flesh and blood, but you have my ways. Whenever I tell Zed I have 'this feeling', he puts all the emergency reinforcements on standby."

Epsilon shivered, and pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

"Are things over there still quiet?" he asked. K shrugged.

"It's quite peaceful, actually," said K. "There's absolutely nothing for you to worry about at this end."

Epsilon nodded, still suspicious.

"You look tired," said K sympathetically. "Get some rest."

"Alright, dad. Goodnight."

XXX

Christmas day dawned bright and clear, contrasting to the mist of gloom that had settled over the castle. After the death of Sirius Black, a lot of parents had insisted on bringing their children home for Christmas, and the castle was distinctly emptier than it had been at the beginning of the holidays.

"Hello, Epsilon."

Luna had arrived, wearing in a silver dress that Epsilon thought made her look very pretty. The other people milling around obviously thought so too, and quite a few heads turned in her direction. Epsilon smiled as she approached him, and kissed her on the cheek. They exchanged grins, and Luna let a single thought flash visibly across her mind:

_If they think I look good, wait until they see Hermione._

They laughed, Hermione had been asked to the ball by the Durmstrang champion (and internationally famous Quidditch player) Victor Krum, and had been remarkably efficient at keeping it a secret.

"Good evening, Miss Lovegood," he said. "May I escort you inside?"

She smiled sweetly back at him, but there was a hint of a smirk on her lips, and Epsilon swore he could see the tiniest tip of her tongue.

The great hall had been transformed for the occasion, and despite the large number of empty seats, there was still a decidedly festive atmosphere in the air. The food was superb, the music lively, and even Dumbledore was looking slightly less stressed than usual. Epsilon knew that he had been working very hard since Sirius Black's death, and had reformed the Order of the Phoenix.

At midnight, when the ball was over, Epsilon walked Luna back to Ravenclaw tower, and waved her goodbye. As she disappeared behind the door, Epsilon made his way back to the Hufflepuff dorms with a heavy heart. He couldn't help feeling that was the last bit of peace that either of them would have for a while.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I lied. My one attempt at canon went completely to pot. Never mind!**

**Chapter 20**

Easter arrived.

It took its time, in Epsilon's opinion, but it arrived nonetheless. It had been a very stressful term, and he was glad to be going home. After Sirius Black's death there had been a steady stream of disappearances. It started out gradually, but by the holidays there was a disappearance or mysterious death in the paper almost every morning.

The situation had taken a turn for the worse at the MiB headquarters, as Epsilon discovered the week before he was due to return home.

"_Dad?" he asked in alarm when his father's face appeared in the mirror. K looked exhausted._

"_Hi," he said. _

"_What the hell is happening out there? And don't say 'nothing', I can see it on your face."_

"_Beats me, kid," K sighed. "Something bad. We've had a sudden influx of aliens. They… they look like refugees."_

"_Shit. Where from?"_

"_That's what's most worrying. They were speaking Zarthan."_

"_Oh my god."_

"_Yeah, we haven't got any useful information from them yet, but we're trying."_

"_Any word from the Galactic Alliance?"_

"_Nothing. And I've tried calling Laura, but there's no response. It looks like we're on our own for this one."_

"Dad?"

K spun around to find Epsilon staring at him.

"Kid!"

Epsilon grinned and ran forwards, letting K sweep him into his arms.

"Hey dad! I'm home!"

"I can see that! I'm so glad you're okay."

XXX

K watched with a stony expression as another ship of Zarthans touched down onto Earth. Epsilon was stood firmly by his side, preparing to scan the minds of the passengers as they passed through. The double doors slid open, and they entered, staring around apprehensively. Some looked like they were carrying all they had left, and many were dressed in rags. K's heart sank as he heard Epsilon gasp.

"How bad is it?" he muttered. "Epsilon just gaped, speechless."

"Worse," he said eventually. "The whole planet was attacked, all hope has been lost."

"What about Laura?"

"I don't know," whispered Epsilon. "I really don't know. Their whole world is in chaos."

K nodded and put an arm around his son's shoulders as Zed came up to them.

"Any success?" he asked. Epsilon shivered.

"Too much, perhaps," he said sadly. "Too much."

XXX

The Zarthans kept coming. It was a steady flow that lasted for days and days. MiB was working around the clock to get them all settled, and within a few days, Epsilon had made up his mind.

"I'm going to write to Dumbledore," he told K as they ate lunch one day. K nodded.

"That's a good idea," he said. "You'll be much safer back at school."

Epsilon frowned. "Dad, I've made a decision. I'm not going back."

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not."

"You can't stay here, Epsilon. We don't know what's going to happen. It's just refugees for now, but if the invaders decide they want to do a thorough job, they'll come chasing after them."

"I know. That's why I need to stay; you're going to need all the help you can get."

K desperately wanted to lay down the law. He wanted to say that it was ridiculous, that Epsilon had to go back to school, but he didn't need to be a mind reader to see that his son wasn't going to give in.

"Are you sure about this, kid?"

Epsilon nodded solemnly.

"I'm sure. When this blows over, I promise I'll go back and finish my education. But our family's on that planet…"

"Then you better write that letter."

XXX

Snape sat in Dumbledore's office, white and shaking.

"The rumours were true," he whispered. "He's back, Albus. He's returned. I've seen him myself."

Dumbledore took a while to process this information.

"How?" he asked eventually. "No-one's heard the slightest whisper of him for thirteen years. How can he suddenly be back?"

"I don't know," said Snape hoarsely. "I just don't know. Dark magic, obviously, some kind of necromancy ritual. Black's death, the Potter's house… it was all symbolic."

"Certain actions have power," agreed Dumbledore. "The Dark Mark over the house in Godric's hollow was his triumph in destroying them, and Sirius…"

"Black was their best friend, one of those who tried to protect them."

"Yes."

"What do we do, Albus?"

Dumbledore had no answer, so Snape continued.

"To think Lily died for nothing… I never wanted their deaths to be in vain. Not her, not even James or little Harry."

Dumbledore met Snape's eyes sympathetically.

"Nor did I, Severus. I truly thought him gone for good."

"There's been a breakout in Azkaban prison; the Dementors have joined his cause and are now spreading all over the world. A great number of his followers will have returned to him by now."

"I see. I doubt it will be in the paper, I expect the ministry will want that bit of news hushed up…"

XXX

Epsilon was on the back seat of his father's car. K and J were talking urgently in the front.

"Do you think it's radioactive?" asked J.

"It's possible," said K. "They searched the databases, the last green mist that Manhattan saw turned out to be extremely toxic in high quantities."

"But that was just accidental residue left by the Draals," Epsilon pointed out. "There haven't been any in this system in at least a decade."

"Exactly, this is something new. Our scientists have turned up nothing, it doesn't appear to be dangerous, so they want us to scout around the place the mist is thickest, see what we turn up."

A few minutes later, K pulled the car up to the pavement. They could barely see a foot in front of their faces.

"Alright, stick together," said K. "Be on your guard."

All three of them drew their weapons. Epsilon also kept his wand ready, just in case. Together they walked deeper and deeper into the mist. It was getting colder, and dread was tugging at his stomach. It was five minutes until he saw something.

"There!" he said, pointing to where he had caught a glimpse of a black figure. K and J raised their guns as they walked closer. Eventually, Epsilon could see a silhouette."

"Merlin's balls," he said. "That's a dementor."

"Where?" asked J.

"It's right there!"

"Kid," said K. "I don't see it."

"But…" Epsilon froze as the dementor swept closer to him. He had read about their effect in the library, but experiencing it first hand…

"Retreat," he hissed urgently, but the dementor swooped right up to him. He yelled in pain, and fell to the ground as screaming filled his head…

"Epsilon!" he heard K shout. "Son, can you hear me?"

Epsilon couldn't respond. A memory was playing itself inside his mind, and everything was clicking into place…

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!"_

"_But James – "_

"_Go! Run! I'll hold him off – "_

_The sounds of somebody stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high-pitched laughter –_

"_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "_

"_Stand aside – stand aside, girl – "_

"_Please, not Harry!"_

"_Avada kedavra!"_

Epsilon's last thought was of the high pitched scream, before he was swallowed by the darkness.

Now he knew who he really was.

XXX

K lifted his son onto the hospital bed back at headquarters, and watched as the doctors swarmed around him. He sat in the corner out of the way and put his head in his hands.

"Agent K?"

One of the younger doctors was stood before him, with his clipboard.

"What's the diagnosis?"

"Extreme shock," said the man. "Mentally more than physically. He appears to be catatonic, probably suffering from some mental trauma. What exactly happened out there?"

"I have no idea," muttered K. "He saw something, I don't know what it was, I couldn't see it, but he collapsed… he looked terrified."

"You saw nothing at all?"

"No,"

The doctor nodded, making a note on his chart.

"We received a memo from the wizard dudes," he said. "They wanted to warn us that there were a number of dementors loose in the area…"

"Dementors! That's what the boy said!"

"Apparently they are invisible to us muggles. They invoke fear, and will often force people to hear their worst memories."

"Epsilon's probably got some pretty bad memories," K admitted. He got to his feet and went over to his son, stroking his hair softly.

"He should be alright, eventually. It's just a case of waiting."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."


	21. Chapter 21

**The next chapter, and I've thrown another spanner in the works…**

**Chapter 21**

Epsilon didn't come around until the next day. K was dozing in a chair when he felt his son's fingers twitch. He sat bolt upright, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Epsilon? Son?"

Epsilon shivered, clinging to K's hand. He struggled to open his eyes.

"It's alright, son," said K, stroking his hair. "You're going to be okay."

"He killed them," whimpered Epsilon. "He murdered them on the spot."

"Who did?" asked K gently as Epsilon wrenched his eyes open.

"Voldemort. He killed them. Green light, red hair, a wand on me… I'm dead too…"

"No you're not," said K firmly. "Epsilon, it was just an image the dementors created…"

"No," he insisted, shaking his head. He was more lucid now. "It was a memory. It was the same thing I see in my dreams, in my nightmares. I _am _dead, at least, in the eyes of the wizarding world I am."

K felt his blood run cold. "What do you mean?"

"My parents," said Epsilon. "Voldemort killed my birth parents. Lily and James. They called me Harry, so I must be Harry Potter."

"You mean… the boy who died defeating Voldemort?"

"That's exactly what I mean. To be honest, I've suspected it sometimes. We're the same age, I look a little like James, and I have Lily's eyes, and I recognised the killing curse… which is another mystery. No-one's supposed to survive the killing curse, it's unblockable."

"Maybe it wasn't cast properly," suggested K. "There was a fair bit of energy when you appeared…"

"I doubt it," said Epsilon. "Voldemort killed hundreds of people. But I suppose for a theory, it's a start."

XXX

A few days later, Epsilon was still grounded.

His father meant well, that he could appreciate, and at least he hadn't insisted he go back to school. But the reality of being confined to base while K battled aliens on his own was unpleasant, to say the least. Of course, the other disadvantage of being a temporary desk-jockey was that you couldn't wriggle out of the paperwork.

He looked up sharply as the alarm sounded, echoing through headquarters. An unauthorised ship was entering the atmosphere, heading straight for MiB.

"Incoming craft," reported N. "But it's locking on, it will land safetly."

"Then let it land," instructed Zed. "There's no point in opening hostilities this early."

"Yes, sir."

The agents gathered round, watching the screen intently. It was a small ship, probably only built for a few people. They breathed a sigh of relief when it touched down safely. N pressed the communications button.

"Hello this is MiB. Welcome to Earth, are you receiving me?"

There was no answer. N tried again, but there was still nothing.

"AA and Omega, go on board, find out who's there," said Zed. "But wear protective clothing. The full suits."

The two agents dressed solemnly, and headed towards the docking area, and out of site.

"Epsilon," said K. "We can't let you out there, but can you hear anything? About the people on the craft?"

"Nothing, sir," said Epsilon. "Nothing at all."

K's face was grave.

"You think they're dead, sir?"

"It's extremely likely," he muttered. Epsilon searched forwards, following the agents unlocking the door to the craft. When they got in, there was a small room. It appeared to be empty, but there was a soft sobbing noise coming from the corner…

"Woah!"

Zed's strong hands caught him as he fell, and put him back on his feet.

"Thanks," muttered Epsilon. "A bit out of range. We'll just have to wait and see what they find."

He closed his mind completely, and sat on a nearby desk, resisting the urge to wring his hands nervously. It was a while before the agents returned.

Both were carrying bodies. AA was holding a humanoid male in a fireman's lift. The man was obviously dead. However, Omega carried a young boy, whose black hair was messy and whose face was tearstained. He looked terrified, and his dark eyes were darting wildly over the room. Dark eyes that were instantly familiar.

"Kevin?" he asked in amazement, and silence fell. They had only seen each other in pictures, but Epsilon saw his nephew's face light up in recognition.

"Uncle Harry!" he cried, wriggling out of Omega's grasp. Epsilon scooped up the young boy, who began sobbing into his shoulder. _"They hurt daddy," _he gasped in young, but reasonably fluent Zarthan.

"_What about your mummy?" _asked Epsilon. _"Where's she?"_

"_She's gone, Uncle Harry."_

Epsilon felt his stomach sink, and he clutched Kevin tighter. Then a thought occurred to him.

"_Did you call me Harry?"_

"_It's your name, isn't it?"_

Epsilon reached out gently to Kevin with his mind. The boy shrunk down into his grip, whimpering.

"_Sh, it's alright, I won't hurt you."_

Kevin relaxed a little, and Epsilon was able to take a look inside his head. The boy was only three, but he already had some natural shields in place. Beyond those…

"_Well," _he said, setting Kevin down on a desk. _"Aren't you a fascinating little lad?"_

XXX

K returned soon afterwards to find Kevin much calmer, eating what appeared to be Epsilon's packed lunch. They studied each other, Kevin seemed a little wary.

"Hi, dad," said Epsilon. "This is Kevin. He doesn't speak much English."

"_Hello, Kevin," _said K. _"Do you recognise me?"_

Kevin nodded, and surreptitiously edged closer to Epsilon, who laughed.

"_It's alright, Kevin."_

The boy nodded at his reassurance, and allowed K to hug him.

"Strange," commented Epsilon. "He practically threw himself at me earlier."

"He was probably highly distressed," said K. "He'll probably just latch on to you now, young boys do that. Be prepared to take care of him, I doubt he'll let you out of his sight for a while."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"You were exactly the same," grinned K. "I'm just on my way to Zed's office, apparently you have some explaining to do…"

"Ah, yes, about that," said Epsilon. "I gave him a very vague outline; I think he was actually quite annoyed at me. I've left all the details for you to fill in."

"Gee, thanks," he groaned. _"I'll be back later, Kevin."_

"_Bye Granddad."_

"_Huh, Granddad, that's a strange feeling," _mused K. He looked at Kevin, and sighed sadly. _"God, you look like your mother."_

"_Actually,"_ whispered Epsilon as K left. _"I think you look more like your Granddad. But don't tell him I said that. Right then, let's go and see if dad kept any of my toddler clothes…"_

XXX

"He's not quite telepathic," reported Epsilon later on. "But he's more than just psychic."

K nodded and sipped his coffee, indicating for him to continue.

"He has mental shields, and though intuitive, they are fairly effective. He can't read minds, exactly, it's more like he can read a person, read the essence of them, I guess. It's why he calls me Harry rather than Epsilon. That's still rather odd though, because even the wizarding world didn't work out who I really was, and they have various ways of seeing the 'soul' as you call it. I can only guess that Kevin sees further than magic does. It appears to be a latent ability, but he's probably had a bit of training. Not a lot of training, but he is only three."

"Back on Zartha, he's a prince," K reminded him. "Which in itself is another problem."

"How was your 'talk' with Zed?"

"Interesting," said K with no trace of a smile. "The Galactic Alliance has put out a general warning. In the eyes of the rest of the universe, Kevin and his father, Darranli are missing. And they're being hunted. Of course they don't know that Darranli is dead…"

"They think they're criminals?"

"No, they're trying to persuade people to protect them. They know that the Lokeye are the real problem, and now they're stepping in to help defend Zartha…"

"What?" yelped Epsilon. "They're actually _helping_?"

"The situation is very serious," said K. "Even Zed's concerned. If the Lokeye track Kevin to here… they won't show any mercy. Not to Kevin, or to those who try to protect him."

"So we're effectively hiding a fugitive."

"Exactly. But even if he was a hardened criminal, I wouldn't hand any man over to the Lokeye. They are a particularly brutal race."

"And we've just come into their line of fire," said Epsilon sadly. "And all we can do is hope that they never find us."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"_So we're effectively hiding a fugitive."_

"_Exactly. But even if he was a hardened criminal, I wouldn't hand any man over to the Lokeye. They are a particularly brutal race."_

"_And we've just come into their line of fire," said Epsilon sadly. "And all we can do is hope that they never find us."_

XXX

_October 2004_

Madame Pomfrey leaned over Epsilon's unconscious form, and lifted his eyelids gently.

"He's still unresponsive, headmaster," she sighed.

"It's been two days," said Dumbledore. "Is there nothing you can do to bring him round?"

"I wouldn't like to try," she said. "It could be dangerous. We just have to let him sleep. He'll wake up when he's ready, or… or he won't."

"How long has he got?"

"Theoretically, we can keep him alive indefinitely, but…"

"I see," said Dumbledore. He moved closer to the nurse, and discreetly indicated the tiny boy asleep in the next bed. "And what about the child? How is he?"

"He's absolutely fine; it was just cuts and bruises. He was very lucky."

"Has he said anything?"

"Well I think he was trying to talk to me, but it was no language that I recognised."

"Did you try a translation spell?"

"Yes, but it was useless. The spell didn't work. Who… who exactly is he?"

"Mr Brown's nephew, according to Mr Finch-Fletchley."

"Is he magical?"

"No, but he seems to be alright in the castle. We've never considered what would happen if a muggle got inside the wards, because they've never come close enough, but I suppose Mr Brown was the one actually flying that… that thing."

"Crashing it, more like," sniffed madam Pomfrey. "He destroyed half the lawn, Professor Sprout's furious. Did you investigate that second… thingy?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, and he shivered. "There were… creatures. I don't know what they were, but they definitely weren't human. They were dead of course; nothing could survive that kind of explosion."

"Of course. Where did Mr Brown learn that spell? It's not usually taught until sixth year."

"In the library I expect."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, and then another thought occurred to her.

"The child," she said. "He called Mr Brown 'Uncle Harry'. His name isn't Harry, is it? I thought he was called Epsilon."

"That's what he says," mused Dumbledore. "But you can't ever be sure with Mr Brown. I wonder…"

XXX

_Two months earlier…_

The alarms rang out across headquarters, and every agent instantly stopped in their tracks.

"Bugger," said Epsilon loudly, before he snapped into action. He scooped up Kevin, and ran down the hall to where Zed was watching the screens.

"The Lokeye are here," said Zed. "They've locked onto headquarters. You'd better go."

"But we have to wait for dad…"

"Your father's the other side of Manhattan. Just go, I'm sure he'll catch you up."

"But I've never actually flown the-"

"You know the theory, it will have to be enough. Now go, and that's an order!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good man! We'll hold down the fort here, and get a message to you when it's safe."

_If it's ever safe again,_ thought Epsilon, but he didn't vocalise this thought. He looked down to where Kevin was staring up at him with big, brown, scared eyes.

"_It's gonna be okay, buddy,"_ he said. _"We're gonna get you out of here."_

"_Yes, _Uncle Harry_."_

Epsilon ran with Kevin down into the basement, where the craft they had prepared was stood waiting.

"_Alright,"_ he said, setting his nephew on the ground. _"In you get, and make sure you put your seatbelt on."_

Kevin complied, and Epsilon climbed into the driving seat, momentarily overwhelmed by the workings of the cockpit.

"Right, take-off procedures," he muttered to himself, easing the controls into position as he had seen K do. "Let's hope this works."

He started the ship's engines, and it roared into life, deafening in the enclosed underground space. Epsilon eased it into first gear, getting ready to steer…

It shot forwards, and he only just missed the edges of the chute that led to the sky. As they rose from the building, Kevin screamed.

They were surrounded. The Lokeye ships were hovering over New York, descending on the MiB building and shooting at pedestrians in the street. Epsilon swore, and directed his ship up further. It rose like a cork, miraculously unnoticed by the attacking fleet who were concentrating intently on the city below.

"_Hang on tight, junior!"_ he called to Kevin. The boy was cowering in his seat, knees up by his ears. Epsilon didn't blame him.

Their luck ran out pretty quickly, and Epsilon dived as a number of laser bolts raced towards them, spinning to stop them from hitting the fins. Their craft was smaller, but faster, and they were pulling away… but he knew the Lokeye would follow. They were the best trackers in the cosmos.

There was only one thing for it.

"_Deep breath, Kevin,"_ he said, trying to sound cheerful. The boy's eyes widened as he saw what his Uncle was about to do.

"_No! Don't…"_

Epsilon brought the ship down, and they plunged into the Atlantic. Kevin whimpered as the darkness and the silence surrounded them. Even Epsilon had to admit to a certain disquiet about the situation. It reminded him of the Dementors. He cut the engines, and allowed them to sink. They hit the bottom with a dull thud.

"_What do we do now, _Uncle_?" _

"_We've got enough oxy- um- air for three days. We wait until we get the all clear. Now, how about some sandwiches?" _he froze, and thought about what he'd just said.

"Merlin's pants. I sound like Professor Sprout."

XXX

_The next day:_

"Uncle Harry!"

Epsilon woke with a start, almost toppling out of his chair. The communications unit was beeping. He fumbled with the switches.

"Hello?"

"Epsilon!" it was K, and he sounded desperate. "Where are you, are you safe?"

"Yes, we're safe, and will be for at least another day."

"Ah, took a dive, did you? No wonder they can't find you, you've well and truly thrown off the scent. Now, I need you to look after Kevin.

"But aren't you going to come and…"

"Too dangerous, they will follow. He's your responsibility, I'm trusting you to keep him safe."

"Yes, sir! Dad… what's happening up there?"

"The Lokeye have America," he said sadly. "They're poised to move across the world, if they so wished, but they don't seem to be interested in Earth. We don't have the kinds of minerals they're after."

"But why would they chase a little boy right the way across the galaxy? What good is he to them?"

"You remember Laura," said K. "The Light of Zartha is more than just their leader. He is their hope. The Lokeye want the minerals, but they don't want to mine them themselves. If they kill their Light, they break their spirit, and the Zarthans become their slaves."

There was silence as Epsilon digested this news.

"What do we do?"

There was a cry of pain, and the connection broke.

"Dad? Dad!"

It was no use. Epsilon jumped to his feet and spun around, pacing up and down the small living quarters of their ship. He caught one of the suitcases as he strode past, and it fell to the floor, spilling its contents all over the cabin. He sighed, and stopped to clear it up. They were some of K's suits, packed in anticipation of him coming with them. As he shook out a pair of trousers, something fluttered to the floor. It was a small piece of paper. He held it in his hands, reading the unfamiliar handwriting. They would need to leave the sanctuary of the ocean soon, and the oxygen tanks would need about 24 hours to recharge. If they flew around all over the place, there was more chance of their 'scent' being scattered around, more chance of being found. They had to find somewhere to stop, somewhere to pick up supplies.

It was a possibility.

His hand closed around the small slip of paper, hiding the telephone number from view.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all those who have been reviewing. Please keep it up! I am thrilled with the readership this story is getting. 250 followers!**

**Chapter 23**

There was a groan, and the tiny boy looked up, his dark eyes suddenly alert. Madame Pomfrey hurried down the hospital wing. Epsilon was stirring.

"Uncle Harry?"

Kevin jumped up from his bed, and scrambled onto Epsilon's, clutching his uncle's shoulders tightly.

"Uncle Harry!"

Epsilon's eyes opened blearily.

"Kevin?" he asked hoarsely. The boy nodded.

"Sempara mia…" he began, rattling off several sentences in the strange language that Madam Pomfrey had heard him speak before. After a moment, Epsilon answered him in the same tongue and sat up a little, leaning back onto his elbows.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he asked groggily. "Is that you?"

She drew level with him, and began examining him.

"Well, Mr Brown, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been trampled by a Hippogriff," he admitted. He struggled to sit up further, and Kevin spoke again. Epsilon nodded. "He says there was an explosion."

"That's right. What do you remember?"

"It's a bit… a bit fuzzy. They were chasing us, and we needed… we had to… we…"

"Flayaria samba ta," prompted Kevin, and Epsilon nodded.

"They were close to catching us," he said. "So we crossed the Atlantic, bet we met… we met… ah, my head…"

Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down onto his bed. He was asleep again almost instantly.

XXX

Epsilon waited with bated breath as he put the telephone number into the ship's communication system.

"Hello?"

The woman's voice sounded groggy, and he suddenly realised that he had no idea what time it was. He prayed to whichever deities that were watching that it wasn't the middle of the night.

"Hello, is that… are you Elizabeth Brown?"

"Elizabeth _Reston_, actually," she corrected icily. It's 6am, how can I help you?"

"My name's Epsilon Brown, I'm Kevin's son. Well, adopted son."

"_What_?"

"Ma'am did you hear what happened in New York?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, dad's caught up in that, I'm not even sure if he's still alive. We need a place to stay for a night, pick up some supplies."

"Look kid, I've never met you before, why would you come to me?"

"We met once, at Grand Central station. Please, ma'am. You're our only hope."

There was silence as she thought about it.

"When will you get here?"

Epsilon breathed a sigh of relief.

"A few minutes? If we leave now, we could be out from under your feet before you wake up tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

He disconnected the call, and ran back into the living quarters. Kevin was curled up, fast asleep on a bunk. Epsilon shook his shoulder gently.

"_Kevin? Kevin? We have to go now."_

"_To go?"_ he asked sleepily.

"_Yes. We have to go and get some more air for the ship."_

He lifted his nephew up, and carried him to the seat, strapping him in securely. He clambered back into the driver's seat, and fired up the engines.

The sun had already risen when they reached the surface of the ocean, and he blinked, shielding his eyes from the morning light. After spending the last few days in a dimly-lit cabin, the sun was a shock.

As they flew north, everything was quiet. Too quiet for Epsilon's liking, with no sign of the Lokeye. He fiddled with the navigation controls as they flew, setting the coordinates that his father used to use to spy on Elizabeth when he was feeling depressed. Soon he saw the house. Elizabeth was waiting on the doorstep, and she gaped as the spaceship flew overhead, coming down to land gently in the fields behind her house.

"Okay," muttered Epsilon, bracing himself for the approaching encounter. He looked over at Kevin to find the boy was fast asleep again. "It's alright for some, isn't it, Junior?"

He scooped Kevin back into his arms, and left the spaceship, locking it securely behind them. He could only hope that carrying a sleeping child would prompt Elizabeth to treat him kindly. When he reached the front step, she just stared and then opened the door wordlessly.

"Coffee?" she asked when he was inside.

"Yes, thank you," he said as he laid Kevin gently onto the sofa. "No milk, just sugar."

She disappeared into the kitchen, and emerged a few minutes later with two mugs, and a plate of biscuits.

"Here you go," she said awkwardly. "You look like you could both use a decent meal."

"Probably," he admitted with a small smile. "We had plenty of food, but my cooking isn't up to much. Dad's been trying to teach me, but… if you spend your childhood mixing different types of acid to see if they explode, suddenly pasta and tomato sauce is a lot less interesting."

"Ah, yes," she said, a chill slipping back into her voice. "Your _father_. Tell me, when exactly did he 'adopt' you? And who is that child?"

"That's Kevin. He's dad's grandson."

"Adopted as well?"

"No, he's biologically related."

"What… but... right, young man. I want to know the truth."

"The truth…" mused, Epsilon looked down into his mug and swirling the dregs of his coffee "That, Mrs Reston, is a very long story, which started years before I was born."

"I've got time."

Epsilon nodded. _Where to start…_

"I guess… the first thing you need to know, is that there was no coma…"

XXX

Elizabeth turned out to be a very diligent listener. She sat, mug in hand, to rapt attention, and didn't interrupt once. When he'd finished, she looked bewildered.

"So… so you're telling me," she choked. "That my ex-husband is a secret agent who deals with aliens? And that he hooked up with an alien, who gave birth to a half-alien who was a princess, and now her son, who is now an alien king, is asleep on my sofa?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"And he adopted you when you were one, when you appeared from nowhere in the middle of a storm?"

"Right again."

"And _you_ just happen to be a wizard…"

"Uh huh. I know it sounds a bit wild."

"It does indeed, Epsilon. What kind of a name is _Epsilon_, anyway?"

"_My_ name."

XXX

Twenty hours later, and epsilon was on his back underneath their ship, a screwdriver in his hand and oil all over his… well, all over _him_. He whistled as he replaced the engine casings, checking they were secure.

"Uncle Harry!"

Epsilon sat up, and wacked his head on the underside of the ship. Cursing, he slid out and straightened up properly. Kevin was standing there, smiling innocently.

"_Yes, thank you, Kevin,"_ he said. _"What did you want?"_

"Aun-tee Lil-a-bet got san… sanda…"

"Sandwiches?" he asked with a smile.

"_Yes," _he agreed. He turned back to the house, and beckoned for Epsilon to follow. He did so with a stab of jealousy. _Auntie Lilabet?_

He went back into the house, but was careful not to touch anything. Elizabeth handed him a damp cloth to wipe his hands, and then a cheese sandwich.

"Thanks," said Epsilon.

"Any word from your father?"

"None. The comms system is completely down."

"Hmm. Anyway, I've found you these," she said, holding up a plastic bag. "They're just leftovers from my freezer, but you'll only have to heat them up…"

She broke off abruptly as Epsilon swept forwards and hugged her.

"I can see why dad loved you," he said sadly. "He…"

"Bug," said Kevin loudly. They turned to stare at him.

"Bug?" asked Elizabeth. "Where?"

"But he doesn't speak English," said Epsilon.

"Air!" he announced, grinning widely. Epsilon and Elizabeth looked around for whatever he have spotted.

"What are you trying to say, Kevin?"

"Bug – air!" cried the boy, grinning widely. "Eng-lish!"

"I don't understand," said Elizabeth, but Epsilon had an inkling of what was going on, and he felt dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Er…" she continued, trying to decide how best to try and communicate with this alien child. Kevin nodded in sudden understanding.

"Bugger!" he said proudly. "English!"

Epsilon put his head in his hands. The boy was learning.

"My dad's gonna kill me," he moaned.

_BOOM_

They were flung to the floor as an explosion rocked the ground. When they got back up, smoke was rising in the distance.

"They've found us…" said Epsilon in horror. _"Kevin! They're here, we have to run!"_

He grabbed the plastic bag of food in one hand, and Kevin's wrist in the other.

"We have to go!" he called to Elizabeth. "Thank you for everything!"

She waved them off as they scrambled back into their ship, and took to the skies once more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Madame Pomfrey clutched her clipboard nervously, and took a seat next to Kevin, who was happily devouring a sandwich. When he had finished, she turned to him.

"Okay now, sweetheart," she said. Kevin looked at her expectantly. "On your feet."

She indicated that he should stand and he obeyed. She summoned a measuring tape, and a pair of scales. Kevin flinched, but he was slowly growing used to the frequent displays of magic. He stood still as she measured him, and obligingly stood on the scales.

"We just need to put you on record," said the healer, hoping he would understand some of what she was saying. The boy was certainly learning fast. "Let's see, I'm told that you're three. Three?" she asked, pointing at Kevin, and holding up three fingers.

The boy nodded. "Yes."

"Good, good, and… do you know your surname?"

"Surr-name?"

"Yes. Family name?"

"Fa-mee-lee," he nodded, and pointed towards his sleeping uncle. "Harry."

"Second name?" she pointed towards herself. "Poppy Pomfrey."

He nodded, and she thought for a moment that he understood, but then he pointed back towards his uncle.

"Harry Potter."

XXX

Epsilon tugged Kevin towards the ship, but the boy was resisting.

"Auntie Lilabet!" he cried. "Auntie Lilabet"

"_She'll be fine," _called Harry. _"It's us they want! As soon as we've gone, they'll leave her alone!"_

Kevin nodded, and started running in earnest. They jumped up into the craft, and Epsilon simultaneously slammed the buttons to close the roof and start the engines. They shot into the sky, and Kevin only just managed to stay in his seat.

"_Seatbelt," _Epsilon reminded him, and Kevin scrambled to click it in place. In the air, Epsilon could assess the situation. The Lokeye were close, much too close, and he was forced to dodge as they were shot at. They were surrounded on all sides. Well, _almost _all sides…

He turned the ship about, and they sped over the Atlantic. He fumbled with the controls. He knew the ship had some weapons, but he needed to find the controls. His dad would know…

"Got it," he muttered. The craft was fitted with rear facing laser guns. He took out two of the ships trailing them, but the third… the Lokeye flying it was obviously a master.

Kevin screamed as they were hit twice, burning a small hole in the hull. Epsilon's heart plummeted. They couldn't hide in the sea again.

He gave up on taking the offensive, and increased their speed. They could outrun the Lokeye. They would find them again, obviously, but it would buy them enough time. If they were lucky, he would be able to repair the damage. For now he just put his foot down, and blessed the earth's atmosphere. With the time it had taken them to fly north to Truro, if they covered their tracks, they could lie low in Britain for at least a day.

XXX

Dumbledore followed the distressed Madam Pomfrey back to the hospital wing, his brain spinning round and around in circles.

_The great hall was half empty, many students had not returned from their summer holidays. He looked up as Poppy glanced into the hall, and gestured for a quiet word. They went into an empty classroom, where the tears began rolling from the matron's eyes._

"_He's Harry Potter," she sobbed. Albus stepped back, reeling. He looked into her eyes._

"_Permission?" he asked. She nodded._

"_Permission granted."_

_He used Legilimency to delve into her recent memories. Her examination of the boy, their stilted conversation, his shocking announcement… she had checked, of course, she had made sure that what the child said was true. She had no trouble discerning that Epsilon was Harry. Once you knew what to look for, it was easy to find. She realised that he must have been adopted, and only told recently, or that he had lied to them for four years…_

"Did you know?" she asked Albus in a whisper as they hurried through the corridor. "You must have known. You scan every first year that comes through this place, we all see it."

"I did not," said Albus. "I could never gain access into his mind, but he seemed to pass freely into ours whenever he wanted. A talented child, who was obviously well trained. Even Severus' occlumency did little more than amuse him."

They opened the door quietly. Poppy had left Kevin sleeping, curled up beside his uncle. They returned to find him whimpering in his sleep, twisting and turning. Poppy ducked forward, and caught him before he toppled off the bed, and he woke with a start. She sat with him on the next bed as he clung to her, sobbing. After a few minutes he looked up at her with clear brown eyes, and spoke with careful precision.

"Vol-de-mort."

Poppy froze, and Albus crouched down to look Kevin in the eye.

"Voldemort?"

Kevin nodded.

"Samsiyu… ava-kava-da"

"Shush," said Poppy soothingly. "It's alright, Kevin. You're safe here."

XXX

They were lucky, they survived.

The gap in the hull was even smaller than it looked, nothing a bit of welding and some scrap metal couldn't fix. They retreated beneath the water once more, only surfacing for a day or two at a time. If they had been paying attention, they would have realised that they saw most of the world. But they were too busy running for their lives to do any sightseeing. There seemed to be just the one ship tailing them, the one Epsilon had failed to hit.

Days turned into weeks, and most likely turned into months, but it was hard to be sure exactly how long they had been running.

And then one day, they set down in a wood, somewhere in England…

XXX

"He used _that _spell?" asked Madame Pomfrey in horror, staring at the headmaster. She had finally received a _full_ account of the events when Epsilon (Harry?) had arrived. She jumped to her feet, setting Kevin down carefully, and ran to her potions store.

"Well no wonder he's still out cold, headmaster, he's magically exhausted! _Confringo_ may be a simple enough spell to grasp, but the magical power needed to pull it off, especially on something that size… at his age! The boy's barely fifteen!"

She found the potion she needed and turned back.

"I should have been told immediately, headmaster, do you know how dangerous it was for me not to know? You're lucky you haven't found Harry Potter just to kill him again! Now shoo!"

"You can help him?"

"He'll be awake and lucid within an hour. You may return in two."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"_Where are we?"_ whispered Kevin as they landed in the dark forest.

"_England, I think," _said Epsilon, getting ready to climb out of the ship. _"I just want to give the engines a once-over, something sounds a bit off."_

Kevin nodded, and resigned himself to a couple of hours sitting around. He jumped to the earthy ground as Epsilon unpacked his tools, and aimed a kick at the autumn leaves. He laughed as they flew up into the air, and chased them as they were caught by the wind.

"Don't go too far!" called Epsilon, but he ignored his uncle, racing after the leaves into the darkness.

He hit something soft, and as he picked himself up he saw it move. Another dark figure grabbed his arms.

Kevin's scream echoed back to where Epsilon was just about to begin removing the engine casing. He threw his toolbox back into the ship, and ran towards the noise…

He found himself in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by people in black cloaks. One of them sent a tripping jinx his way, and he fell to the ground with a yelp. He looked up, and met a pair of red, snakelike eyes. A flash of recognition rushed through him, to be echoed in the red eyes of the pale man.

"You're supposed to be dead!" they screamed together. Epsilon pulled out his wand. Lord Voldemort was standing before him, and he had the most disgusting mind he had ever encountered.

The robed figures – Death Eaters, Epsilon realised – looked at each other, confused. The person to Voldemort's right hand side stepped forwards. Epsilon realised it was Professor Snape, back undercover.

"My Lord," he said. "This is Epsilon Brown, a Hufflepuff mudblood."

Voldemort turned to stare at Snape, a hint of incredulity seeping into his cold features.

"Severus, what are you talking about?"

"It's true, my Lord," said another man, Lucius Malfoy. "He is the brat that has led my son astray."

"Well well well, _Potter_," said Voldemort in a silky smooth voice. "You've obviously been playing a clever game, making everyone believe you dead. Have you been pretending to be a mudblood for long?"

"I never pretended anything," said Epsilon, and Voldemort did a double-take at his American accent. "My name _is_ Epsilon Brown. 'Harry Potter' has no place in my life, and it never will. I think that it is a sentiment you can understand, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Voldemort hissed. Around them, the Death Eaters were muttering. Epsilon searched mentally for Kevin. He was being held behind him, by Nott.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Epsilon. "I thought you lost your powers _years_ ago."

Voldemort flung a curse in his direction, and Epsilon ducked out of the way.

"Touchy. Your temper hasn't improved much."

Voldemort snarled.

"So, um… how are you here? Come to that, how am I here? I have no idea how I survived."

Voldemort stared at him in stony silence, but Epsilon could hear his mind going at a hundred miles per hour. He was sickened at what he saw.

"You see it, don't you?" said Voldemort in his silky voice. "You see the thoughts of those around you, and all our defences are useless against you. I saw this in the mind of the Malfoy boy, though he did not realise the truth. You have great power, boy. You could join us."

"Are you mental?" snorted Epsilon. "Why would I want to join _you_? Besides, we're kind of running for our lives right now, so if you'll excuse us…"

He plucked Kevin out of Nott's grasp, but the Death Eaters closed ranks around them. They obviously weren't going to let them go so easily.

"_As soon as you can,"_ said Epsilon to Kevin. _"Run!"_

"What was that?" hissed Voldemort. "What did you say to him? Avada kedavra!"

Epsilon pulled Kevin out of the way with a yelp, and the Death Eaters dodged the jet of green light. Epsilon tugged Kevin through the gap, ducking to avoid more curses directed towards them. But Epsilon realised that they should have been struck down already. Severus Snape was helping them.

"Run!" he yelled as Epsilon glanced back. "Just run – argh!"

Snape fell as Epsilon jumped into the ship after Kevin, slamming his hand on the button to start the engines. They roared into life, and he took the ship straight up, dodging the curses that were still being thrown. One hit them, and the ship lurched forwards. Epsilon wrestled with the controls, and guided the ship north. It wobbled dangerously in the air; the spell had obviously done some damage. He could see lights behind them…

"Shit," he said.

"Shit," echoed Kevin, and he vaguely noted that he really must stop swearing in front of his nephew.

But the main part of his brain was more worried about the Lokeye that had caught up with them.

XXX

Epsilon groaned as he slid back into consciousness once more, noting with relief that he was more lucid than he had been in a while. He opened his eyes, and stared around at the familiar scenery of the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Mr Brown?"

Madame Pomfrey came into view once more, fussing as usual. She helped Epsilon sit up, and he was relieved to find that his head had stopped spinning.

"Hello," he said weakly. "Please can I have some water?"

She nodded, and went to fetch some. Kevin scrambled up next to him, smiling.

"_You've been sleeping for days,"_ he said. _"Auntie Poppy has been very worried."_

Madame Pomfrey returned with a jug of water and some sandwiches. Slapping Kevin's wrist away, she said: "The Headmaster will be in to see you soon. He has a few questions for you."

"I don't doubt it," said Epsilon, frowning at the matron's thoughts. "So you know then, who I'm supposed to be."

"Yes," said Dumbledore from the doorway. "We do."

He strode into the hospital wing, and gestured for Madame Pomfrey to leave. She did so, a little reluctantly.

"So, Mr Brown," continued Dumbledore. "Or is it Mr Potter?"

"Mr Brown," said Epsilon defiantly, finishing his sandwich. "Harry Potter died fourteen years ago."

"And yet here you sit. Would you care to tell us why you decided to keep your real identity a secret?"

"I only found out my birth name a few months ago," said Epsilon coldly. "As far as I'm concerned, Epsilon Brown _is_ my real identity, and that's the way I'd like it to stay."

"But…"

"No!" shouted Epsilon, as he watched Dumbledore's plans unravel. "I refuse to be your poster boy, _or_ your sacrificial lamb! And what on earth is a horcrux?"

Dumbledore gaped at him. "How do you…"

"Riddle worked it out through the memories of another," sneered Epsilon. "If he's that much cleverer than you, no wonder he managed to cheat death itself. How _did _he come back, anyway?"

Epsilon could literally hear Dumbledore's mind whirring, and he gasped at the news that emerged.

"Cedric's dead? Oh my God… and you think _I'm_ one of these… Horcrux things? Well I'm sorry, I know my mind so well that if there was a bit of someone else's soul in it, I'd know. Although dad did say that they had to drain something out of me when they found me… something powerful."

Dumbledore sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his temples.

"I think you'd better start at the beginning," he said. "Who exactly is that boy? I'm told he's your nephew, but he doesn't speak English, and none of the translation spells seem to work."

"Well, they wouldn't. Strictly speaking, it's not a _human_ language."

"But how did you get here?"

_The Lokeye were chasing them, but they were also being pursued by people on broomsticks. The ship was damaged, and Epsilon knew they had one chance of safety. He guided the ship further north…_

_Finally he saw it. They were flying over Hogwarts castle and he swooped lower, aiming for the sweeping lawn. Then they were hit once again from behind, and the ship lurched out of control. They hit the ground with an almighty crash, which jarred his bones. He kicked the roof open and jumped out. They people on broomsticks had vanished, but the Lokeye were still shooting, and people were starting to flood out of the main doors. _

_He drew his gun, and shot at the alien ship once, twice, ten times… he couldn't seem to hit it. Then he flung it to the ground, and pulled out his wand._

"_CONFRINGO!"_

_The ship blew up, blasting him backwards. He felt the power drain out of his body, but stepped to shield Kevin as debris sped towards them…_

_He felt something hit his head, and everything went black._

"And now you know," said Epsilon tearfully, looking back up at Dumbledore. "Two groups of people that want to kill me, and I'm not even sixteen yet."


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is dedicated to the little girl in the ladybird t-shirt that I met on a train. She was a constant ball of energy, chattering and laughing. She's too young to be reading this, but she was a little ray of sunshine amidst a very miserable journey.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or Men in Black. If I did, I'd be a billionaire, and would build my own Hogwarts to live in.**

**Chapter 26**

No sooner had Epsilon emerged from the hospital wing, than he was hit by two solid objects that nearly knocked him to the ground. When he could extricate himself enough to see who was trying to strangle him, he saw the grinning faces of Hermione and Justin.

"Hey guys," he gasped, and they released him so he could breathe, grinning sheepishly. Hermione's hand slipped into Justin's and Epsilon grinned back at them.

"It's so good to see you," said Justin. "We didn't think you'd ever come back…"

He broke off as Kevin came out after Epsilon, tugging at the collar of his new t-shirt. Epsilon scooped him up.

"Hey guys, this is my nephew, Kevin. Samba ria sansakay, Kevin?"

"Hello," said Kevin shyly, before burying his face back into Epsilon's shoulder. The three friends laughed, and then set off in the direction of the great hall.

"We thought you were gone for good," said Hermione. "So many people haven't come back this year. Luna, Draco…"

"Draco's safe enough for now," Epsilon assured her. "His father _is_ a death-eater, after all. Luna… god I hope she's okay. She should be, she's pureblood."

"Lots of muggleborns have been killed," she continued tearfully. "They would have got me, but I managed to escape."

"I left as soon as I realised muggleborns were being hunted," said Justin, holding Hermione's hand tighter. "Got in touch with Dumbledore, and he brought me here. Quite a few muggleborns returned before September, but many purebloods have been pulled out of school altogether. The whole wizarding community is in a state of panic. Parents want their children close to them."

"There's talk about opening this place up for families, though," said Hermione. "They're expecting a lot of people to become homeless."

"The castle's certainly big enough," agreed Epsilon. "But they can't bring _everybody_ here. If this place was attacked, the entirety of Voldemort's opposition would be vulnerable."

They reached the great hall, and Epsilon set Kevin on the floor so that he could walk alongside him.

"_Now, Kevin,"_ he said, neatening his nephew's hair. _"You will be sitting with me at the Hufflepuff table, alright?"_

"_Yes, Uncle."_

Justin kissed Hermione on the cheek, and she left to sit with the Gryffindors. A lot of people turned to stare as Epsilon led Kevin down between the tables to some empty seats.

"Now," he said, lifting the tiny boy onto a bench. He could only just see over the table top. Nearby, Hannah laughed, and handed him a few textbooks so that Kevin would be able to reach his food.

"This," continued Epsilon. "Is called shepherd's pie. Can you eat it by yourself, or do you want me to help you?"

"Me!" cried Kevin happily. Everyone in the vicinity laughed, their eyes fixed on him. Epsilon sighed dramatically, grinning.

"Alright, _alright_!" he said, tying a napkin around Kevin's neck. "But don't make _too_ much mess…"

Kevin giggled happily, digging into his food. He was reasonably accurate with the spoon, but he already had smears of mashed potato on his cheeks. Epsilon tore his gaze away, and surveyed the Hufflepuff table. It was the emptiest table in the hall, and the faces that were there were pale and drawn. They were fixated with Kevin, soaking up the brief moment of happiness, of normality.

Cedric Diggory had been killed, he had seen that in Voldemort's mind. He was the first to die by the Dark Lord's hand for 'the cause'. The loss had hit everybody. Susan Bones was missing, and he saw in people's minds that her parents were dead. Kevin Entwhistle had been found by the death eaters, and Oliver sat miserably by himself, bereft without his best friend… so many others killed, or homeless, or orphaned…

A shriek brought him back to earth with a thump. Hannah was cooing over Kevin, wiping his mouth clean. The boy jabbered excitedly, waving his arms around.

"What language is that?" asked Hannah curiously as she tickled under his chin. Epsilon shrugged.

"Zarthan," he told her, but did not elaborate. _"Come on, Kevin, finish your food."_

Kevin turned back to his almost empty plate and continued eating enthusiastically.

"I dunno where he puts it all," sighed Epsilon. Kevin giggled as Hannah stroked his hair, and waved his arms again… mashed potato flew off his spoon, and landed with a _plop_ on Gregory Goyle's head. Everyone laughed again.

"Oh, excellent shot," said a seventh year boy with the Quidditch captain's badge pinned to his robes. "I may have to kidnap him," he continued, his eyes twinkling. "Get him trained up as a chaser. Or perhaps a beater."

"Over my dead body."

XXX

A replacement Lokeye ship arrived a few days later, and was quickly shot down. A few more were sent, but they eventually stopped coming. Epsilon didn't know whether to be relieved or worried, there was still no word from MiB. Of course, his communications device didn't work within Hogwarts, but Hedwig had brought his letters back unanswered. She looked more disgruntled each time, and Epsilon guessed she had never failed at a delivery before.

Every few weeks, the death eaters show up around the school boundaries. There was often a small panic whenever this happened, the students were worried that they would find a way past the school defences. But they had yet to see Voldemort himself, and Epsilon recognised a scouting team when he saw one.

Kevin settled in quickly at Hogwarts. He slept in an empty bed in the Hufflepuff dorms, and tailed Epsilon, cheering people up wherever he went. Soon families began moving into Hogwarts, as was predicted. The Nicholson family was among them, and they had a son, Danny, who was about Kevin's age. Kevin and Danny quickly became both best friends and partners in crime.

Kevin's English was improving all the time, from being constantly exposed to it. Epsilon made a point of speaking Zarthan to him, though. It would not do for him to forget his home language.

The months drifted by. Soon it was December, and magical snow was falling from the ceiling. Kevin watched it open-mouthed, trying to catch the flakes in his tiny hands. Epsilon watched him as he ran in circles. The child was so full of laughter; it almost hurt to watch him. He was distracted by Hedwig, swooping down towards him. She had returned many times before, but now… she seemed triumphant.

A letter was tied to her leg, and it wasn't the one he sent out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, this is probably going to sound really, **_**really**_** weird, but does anyone else feel like their stories write themselves? So, I had an idea of how the ending of this story would pan out, but my brain was all like: **_**No, THIS is what's going to happen**_**, and I was like: Whoa, where did THAT come from? Then I had a small argument and… my brain won -_- I swear it's always ganging up on me. But anyways, I think there's only about 3-4 chapters left now, so make the most of them!**

**Reviews are appreciated. No, seriously, I worship each one like gold dust!**

**Chapter 27**

_Dear Epsilon,_

_Thank God you're alright, we were so relieved to get your message. MiB's been scattered to the winds, and we feared the worst. There are five of us here, hiding in New York. I won't say exactly where, in case this letter is intercepted, but we are safe enough for now. The rest… a number of us, including Zed are prisoners of the Lokeye. Our scouting told us that they are still alive, but they are helpless. Your father… I have no idea where he is. He's not with us, but he isn't a prisoner. My guess is he's on the run, working on a little mission of his own. I hope he's got a plan._

_Talking of plans, the Lokeye have changed tactics. Apparently all the ships they sent after you have been destroyed (good work), and they have reverted to Plan B: Take Over Planet Earth and Flush You Out. The battle hasn't started yet. Winter's setting in, and the cold seems to be making them sluggish, and some of them even seem to be preparing to enter a hibernation cycle of some kind. This will give us some time to prepare, but we are so low in numbers, I doubt there is much we will be able to do, but I'll try and warn you when it starts. They will begin with America. I'm not sure how long it will take them to cross the pond, but probably no longer than a few days._

_For now stay at Hogwarts, you will be safe there. Look after Kevin._

_Lots of love,_

_Auntie O._

XXX

Epsilon clutched the letter in his hand, dully looking back up at his mixed audience of students and teachers.

"So, it all boils down to the fact we're being hunted down," he finished.

"By _aliens_?" asked Hermione in awe.

"Yes, but also by Death Eaters," he said. "We had a run-in with Voldemort himself just hours before we arrived here."

"What did you do to provoke _him_?"

"Doesn't matter," he said quickly. He still hadn't shared his real name with them, and he wasn't planning to.

Dumbledore's mind was working furiously before him.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"So you think the snake's the last one left?"

Dumbledore gaped, but nodded.

"And he's unaware that you destroyed the others?"

Another nod.

"Correct on both accounts, sir. The snake's being kept at Malfoy manor. I _respectfully_ request to accompany you while you attempt to destroy it."

Dumbledore glanced warily around their, now baffled, audience. He sighed.

"I'm afraid you may have to," he said sadly. "You seem to know more about what's going on than the rest of us altogether."

XXX

Epsilon tugged his plain black cloak more closely around him and shivered. They were standing in the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and snow was thick on the ground. Dumbledore stood next to him, mumbling under his breath. He stopped, and let his arms fall back down.

"Secondary wards," he said. "Not as powerful as the primary wards, but they serve as another line of defence. They're not active right now, though."

Epsilon nodded. Dumbledore had got them through the main wards easily enough. He trusted him on this.

The two skirted along the edges of the grounds, erasing their footprints behind them. They stopped when they could see the front doors.

"Now, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. Epsilon gave him a dark look. "I need you to obey every command I give you tonight without question…"

"Like hell I will," retorted Epsilon. "I've been on plenty of raids before, _sir_; I know what I'm doing."

Dumbledore gave him a searching look, but didn't press the matter. He made to move forwards, but Epsilon held him back.

"We're not actually going to _use the front door_!" he hissed. "There's a servants entrance around the side, it's a lot less conspicuous."

He rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's dumbstruck look, and ducked towards the side entrance.

_Why do they even _have_ a side entrance?_ he thought. _House elves can just apparated their way in._

Behind the door, a passage led straight down underneath the house, past the kitchens. There were no wizards in sight, but Epsilon kept an ear out for the house elves. It was so late at night though, that even they seemed to be in bed.

"This place is full of sleeping Death Eaters," muttered Epsilon to Dumbledore. He couldn't find Draco's mind among them, but it would make sense that Lucius would want his son out of the way. Further down the house…

He froze in his tracks.

"There are prisoners in the cellar," he whispered. "Some muggle-borns, some purebloods who caused trouble..." he shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it's irrelevant. The snake is being kept close by, in the next room. It seems Voldemort's away, and it makes his followers nervous. Can't imagine why…"

"This is no time for jokes," hissed Dumbledore. "They're keeping prisoners here!"

"They're not the priority," said Epsilon calmly. "We deal with the snake first. Then if we can help them, we will. How many can that portkey of yours carry? I doubt we'll be able to apparate out of here. Come to think of it, _that _might not work here either."

"I didn't consider that," he was lying, he had. He had just chosen not to mention it.

"Good job I've got a plan B," he muttered, cursing Gryffindor idiocy. "Here we are."

The snake was motionless inside the basement room.

"Alright," whispered Epsilon. "You deal with the snake, I'll see to the prisoners."

There was a glint of silver from beneath Dumbledore's cloak. Epsilon started.

"What the…" he groaned as Dumbledore drew out a sword with rubies set into the hilt. "That's Gryffindor's sword! Where did you… actually, I'm not going to ask. Just kill the snake."

Epsilon hurried along to the door which held the prisoners. A magically strengthened wooden door, locked. But it could probably be unlocked from the outside…

"Alohomora."

It swung open, and the minds of the people within ignited with fear.

"Lumos!"

Dozens of frightened faces stared back at him. A few gasped, and one voice echoed all their thoughts.

"Epsilon?"

"Luna!"

She leapt up and ran to hug him, laughing.

"Thank merlin. We have to get out of here!"

"Mopsy! Kelly! Bonny!"

There were three cracks, and three house-elves materialised in the cellar, bowing low to Epsilon.

"Get these people out," he told them. "Take them to Hogwarts."

"Yes sir!" squeaked Kelly. Epsilon turned back to Luna, who was still in his arms.

"I thought I was going to die down here," she sobbed. Epsilon jumped as though he had been shocked.

"You still might," he whispered. "The death eaters are awake, they know there are intruders… go!" he ran out to nearly run straight into Dumbledore, whose sword was now bloodstained.

"They know there are intruders, we have to go!"

Dumbledore activated the portkey, and it lit up weakly before the blue glow died out.

"Told you so. Bonny!"

Dumbledore and Epsilon grabbed the house elf's hand, and were dragged into the blackness that Epsilon assumed was apparition. They landed with a thump in the great hall, and he sank down onto the floor, trying not to be sick.

"Well," he said when he'd got his breath back. "That was the most BORING raid I've ever been on."


	28. Chapter 28

**Only a little chapter today, but up next it's THE BIG ONE…**

**And… this story has its 300****th**** follower! *does a little jig around the room***

**Chapter 28**

_January_

Epsilon ducked as he tossed the vial of clear liquid into the cauldron, creeping back out of the little lab the way he'd come in. The seventh year Ravenclaw was still waiting nervously in the corridor. Epsilon grinned deviously at him.

"All done, we've got five minutes. Where are the others?"

"Here they are."

Tonks and Remus rounded the corner, still wearing their Death Eater disguises. They ripped the robes and masks off as they ran, hand in hand.

"Mission accomplished, sir!" Tonks cried, throwing Epsilon a mock salute. There was an explosion further down the passageway, and they ducked to the floor as a curse shot in their direction.

"And now we run!" grinned Epsilon. They sprinted away from the Death Eaters, Epsilon at the back, making sure everyone got out the open door…

Strong hands grabbed him from behind. He yelled and wriggled free, lunging forwards to grab the portkey as it glowed bright blue. As the portkey tugged them away, they felt the extreme heat and deafening roar of the explosion that was primed to tear the building apart.

A moment later, they picked themselves up off the floor of the great hall. Epsilon checked that everybody had got back safely and jumped in the air happily.

"Now _that_ was a raid!" he said ecstatically.

XXX

_February_

Kevin stuck his tongue out slightly as he gripped the quill tightly. He wrote his name in a shaky script, grinning when he'd finished. He was left-handed.

"_Very good,"_ said Epsilon calmly.

"_Is it?"_ asked Kevin in bewilderment.

"_You just wrote your name?"_

"_I did?"_

Epsilon placed a finger on the parchment, and showed Kevin how to sound out the word. Kevin copied him, smiling as the strange shapes on the page began to take on some sort of purpose.

"_I could read a little at home," _said Kevin. _"But it looked nothing like this."_

Epsilon took a moment to process that. Kevin was only four years old, if the Zarthans taught their children to read when they were _three_… it was possible their brains developed faster. Potentially Kevin could pick this up extremely quickly.

"_I don't know how to read Zarthan script," _admitted Epsilon. _"So I'll teach you to read this way, and your people can teach you properly when you go home."_

The entrance to the common room opened, and they looked up as Justin came running over.

"Death Eater activity," he gasped. "The whole Weasley family has just arrived. Their wards were breached, and their house destroyed."

"Are they all okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up."

Epsilon nodded and turned his attention back to Kevin's lesson.

XXX

_March_

"Pauline was a great success as 'Alice'," read Kevin fluently. "All the papers said so, and published pot – photee –"

"Pho-to-graphs," said Epsilon, resting his hand on the book they had borrowed from the first year girl. He held the page down as the spring breeze rustled it.

"Published photographs of her," corrected Kevin. "The children who came to see the play wrote her letters and sent her chocolates, and told her she was wonderful, and the grown-ups in the cast were nice to her, and she could not help seeing that they thought she was good. The result was she became very… very…"

He looked at Epsilon questioningly.

"Conceited," said Epsilon. _"It means stuck up."_

"She became very conceited. Petrova and Posy were the first to put up with it. Pauline thought because she was the leading lady in the theatre she was one in the house too…"

He broke off as there was a cry from close by. A figure was running up the lawn towards the castle. As he got closer, Epsilon recognised him.

"Draco!" he yelled in alarm. His friend looked exhausted, his clothes were ragged and he was covered in mud. A battered-looking broom was in his hand. He stopped in front of Epsilon and swayed on his feet.

"Epsilon," he said weakly. "Escape. Had to… had to escape…"

His eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted. Epsilon caught him before he hit the ground, and hoisted him over one shoulder.

"_Pick up his broom," _he instructed Kevin. _"And then tell Dumbledore to: _'go to the hospital wing'."

"Yes, uncle."

Epsilon ran with Draco through the corridors, to the hospital wing, and placed him carefully on a bed.

"Madame Pomfrey!"

She came running out, flustered.

"Oh!" she gasped when she saw Draco. Epsilon stood back, and she immediately set to work examining him, and assessing which potions he would need. She was just collecting them from her store when Dumbledore came hurrying in, Kevin just behind.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, headmaster. He's just exhausted."

"He's been on the run," said Epsilon solemnly. "He escaped the Death Eaters… that takes serious skill."

"He needs to rest," said Pomfrey. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Epsilon…" they froze as Draco stirred, opening his eyes weakly. "Epsilon!"

"I'm here," said Epsilon calmly. "Don't try to talk."

"Don't need to, do I?" gasped Draco, bringing his icy eyes up to meet Epsilon, replaying significant events of the past few months inside his mind.

"So…" said Epsilon when he had finished. "Voldemort told you, did he? Probably in an attempt to break your trust."

"Hmm," murmured Draco, lying back down onto his pillow. Epsilon placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

"Sleep, Draco."

"Sleep," echoed Draco, closing his eyes. When he was unconscious, Epsilon turned to Dumbledore.

"They tried to force him to take the mark."

Madame Pomfrey gasped, and even Dumbledore looked troubled.

"He refused, and so was locked away by his father. But… he… Voldemort didn't want to kill him; he is the heir to an ancient and noble house, so he made the offer of joining him again, and again… until a few days ago. He had Draco brought down, and told him that it was his final chance. They are going to attack Hogwarts soon."

He looked up at the headmaster.

"You need to prepare the castle for combat."

"They will not get past the wards," scoffed Dumbledore. Epsilon rolled his eyes.

"If Voldemort wants to get into the castle, he'll find a way."

"How soon will they be here?"

"How long's a piece of string," shrugged Epsilon. "It could be tomorrow, it could be a month. It's most likely to be the next few days. If we could set up some sort of warning system…"

"I will call a meeting in the great hall," said Dumbledore swiftly. "There is much to be discussed."


	29. Chapter 29

**Apologies for the late update.**

**This may be the penultimate chapter, or there may be two more chapters after this, I haven't decided yet.**

**I'm not going to go into details with the battle, they're not important. If you want to read about a magical battle, pick up Deathly Hallows. Jk's the one who knows about that.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. I'm not sure what the reactions are going to be to this chapter, I don't know if any of you will have guessed what's going to happen. **_**I **_**certainly didn't, but as I said, my brain gangs up on me.**

**Chapter 29**

"Voldemort and his forces are preparing to attack," announced Epsilon. "We need to be ready. We should double-check the wards on the castle, and strengthen them wherever possible. We need to pool our resources to construct our lines of defence. Professor McGonagall…" he turned to the deputy head. "If you could mobilise the statues, they should be stationed out in the grounds. Professor Flitwick, you'll be in charge of the defensive enchantments. Professor Sprout, I'm sure you've got some plants in your greenhouse that could take off a death-eater's head. Professor Dumbledore… you know the castle's wards better than anyone. Mr Filch…" the squib started, then hobbled forwards, surprised at being included. "You're the expert with the secret passages. Fred, George, go with him, make sure they're all covered. We can't let them slip past us…"

XXX

_Two days earlier…_

AA was running. He raced through the streets of Manhattan, pushing his way through crowds of panicking civilians. He reached the place they had made their temporary base, skidding to a stop in front of the others. They were all standing ready, waiting for his report.

"It's started," he confirmed. "They're taking over easily. People have been taken unawares, they're just storming the streets."

"Okay," said O. "I have the message. Is that bird here?"

Hedwig hooted, and swooped down from her perch. She stuck out her leg, and allowed O to tie the letter to it. As soon as it was secure she flew out of the open window.

"And now," said O. "We try to help the people out there. It's no use fighting the Lokeye, but there are civilians who need us. We can at least help protect them."

XXX

K looked out over Zartha, watching the Lokeye ships depart. For once the Galactic Alliance had done their job, and driven the invaders away. Zartha was now safe for Kevin to return. There were still Lokeye on earth, but hopefully they would get the message and leave… maybe.

XXX

_The next day…_

Being in the castle was odd, concluded Epsilon. Normally at this time of day, the corridors would be filled with students making their way to lessons. Now however, the castle was occupied by mostly adults and older teens. The only child left in the place was Kevin.

Originally, Dumbledore and the other teachers had decided to evacuate everyone under the age of seventeen. Epsilon quickly remembered that would include him. He wasn't going to stand for _that_. In the end, they realised that so many students just didn't have homes to go to, and the age for staying was lowered to fifteen. Any kids younger than that were just packed off to stay with friends, relatives, or just about anyone who would take them. The situation was desperate.

All of a sudden, an unearthly shriek ripped through the air. Epsilon ducked instinctively, clamping his hands over his ears. Beside him, Kevin did the same. The noise continued for a few moments before stopping abruptly.

"_Come on,"_ said Epsilon. He scooped Kevin up, and carried him down towards the hall. When they reached the doors, they found a sulky Ginny Weasley waiting for them. Kevin waved, and wriggled out of Epsilon's arms to take her hand. Epsilon nodded to her gratefully.

"You know what to do. I'm sorry, Ginny, but your parents are right. You're too young to fight."

"I'm fourteen! _You're_ only fifteen! It's not that much of a difference!"

"I know, and in a way, I wish I wasn't doing this."

"You don't have to. You have a choice."

"No," sighed Epsilon. "I don't."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the book.

"We got to the end of chapter twelve. Let him read to you, it'll keep him calm."

"Goodbye, Uncle," said Kevin seriously, hugging him.

"_Hey now,"_ said Epsilon, ruffling his hair. _"I'll be absolutely fine, Kevin. Just you see."_

He turned away from them, and slipped into the great hall as Ginny and Kevin left in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

The great hall was packed. Justin, Hermione, Draco and Luna beckoned to him from the Hufflepuff table, but Epsilon ignored them, continuing up to the platform to stand next to Dumbledore.

"You ready?" asked Dumbledore.

"When you are," replied Epsilon. The older man nodded, and shot purple firecrackers into the air. The crowd quietened instantly.

"Alright," said Epsilon, stepping forwards. "For those of you who do not know me, my name is Epsilon Brown, and I'll be giving the orders today…"

"Why should we listen to you!" came a voice from the crowd. "You're just a kid!"

"I've fought before," stated Epsilon. "To be fair, they usually had tentacles instead of wands, but they had ray guns, which are practically the same thing."

"Mr Brown is in charge of the operation," said Dumbledore. "I know he has the necessary experience."

"Voldemort and his forces are preparing to attack," announced Epsilon. A shudder ran through the room, but he ignored it. He had to give out instructions, and for that he needed a clear head.

XXX

Epsilon ducked to avoid another green streak of light, and sent a stunner back out into the grounds. It found it's mark, but Epsilon winced and clutched his forehead as Emmeline Vance fell dead to the ground. That was what he hated about battles, but the MiB personnel were usually better at staying alive. The wizards were untrained, and dropping like flies. For a moment, it was like being back in the rubble of the twin towers, searching desperately for survivors.

The death eaters were advancing steadily, but Epsilon's strategies were doing a pretty decent job of holding them back.

A high clear voice rang out across the castle. Epsilon shivered, recognising it as Voldemort.

"You have fought valiantly," he said. "Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity, treat your injured. And now…"

Epsilon could almost hear the smirk edging across Voldemort's face.

"Now Harry Potter, I speak directly to you."

Gasps echoed across the castle, as people digested what had been said.

"I know you're friends think you are dead, how will they feel when they know you have lied to them? That you are very much alive? Your godfather died before he could know. What about the rest?"

_Godfather? _

"Now you feel all of your friends die as it happens, but you can stop that. Come to me, Harry Potter. I shall be waiting in the forest you have one hour, Epsilon Brown…"

Voldemort was cut off by a huge roar overhead. Epsilon felt his heart plummet. The Lokeye ships were here, and he had had no warning…

There were screams from the grounds, and people began firing spells at the sky. The Death Eaters attacked again in full force, the earlier clemency forgotten. This time their defences crumbled, and they swarmed into the castle. Epsilon charged down corridors and stairs. He had to get to the entrance hall before Voldemort did.

XXX

Kevin heard the ships in the sky, and looked around nervously. He was alone in the common room, Ginny had left to join the fight long ago. He knew the Lokeye were here, and he knew they were after him. He had to do something.

He raced up the passageway to the dormitories, and to the place where Epsilon pretended not to have an emergency gun hidden away. He took it out, and left the common room. He was going to help.

XXX

Epsilon took the marble steps three at a time, and landed in front of the doors just as they were blown open. Voldemort was stood in the threshold, and he sneered when he saw Epsilon.

"Harry Potter… we meet again…"

XXX

Kevin had found a good place to fire his gun. He flattened himself against the stone columns, and fired a bolt of energy into the sky.

He missed.

XXX

Epsilon froze as he faced Voldemort, distracted by his nephew's actions. He searched for Ginny, and found her cowering in a hidden corridor after nearly being killed trying to fight Death Eaters. He should have kept an eye on them…

"So now you're scared," hissed Voldemort in delight.

"I'm not scared of _you_."

"I could take you apart with a spell."

"I could take you down with less than that."

Voldemort hissed. He disliked it when those he murdered talked back to him. Epsilon was about to move in for the kill, but then… then…

XXX

Hermione watched with silent horror as she rounded the corner to see Kevin be hit with a bolt of green light.

XXX

Epsilon sank onto the ground as Kevin's died. All was lost.

"I failed," he whispered. "I failed in my duty."

The Death Eaters were arriving behind their leader, laughing and jeering. The order members were flooding in behind Epsilon. They all stopped to take in the scene. Epsilon had tears running down his cheeks.

"You will die, Harry Potter," said Voldemort softly. "Whilst everyone's watching."

"He's not Harry Potter!" cried a voice. It was Draco. "His name's Epsilon!"

"And you were his friend," sneered Voldemort. "He didn't know, but you didn't realise either."

"Draco!" called Lucius Malfoy desperately. "Come on, Draco, come back with us!"

"NO!"

"The brat is of no importance," said Voldemort. He directed his wand at Epsilon.

"No," said Epsilon softly, rising to his feet. "My nephew is dead. I won't let you kill any more people."

The rumbling in the sky was fading. The Lokeye ships were leaving, their mission complete. Epsilon looked Voldemort straight in the eye.

"My nephew is dead," he said again. "Do you want to know how that feels?"

He dived into Voldemort's mind, pouring out all his anger, all his grief, all his love. Voldemort screamed, but Epsilon didn't stop. Deeper and deeper he delved, tugging and hacking at the black mind as he went, destroying it piece by piece. Voldemort tried to fight back, but he never stood a chance.

There was silence as the corpse of Tom Riddle fell to the floor. The Death Eaters lurched back in fear as he held his wand out in front of him, and then gaped in surprise as he slowly and deliberately snapped it.

The crowds parted in fear as he walked out of the front door and down the steps.

He didn't return.

**Please review**


	30. Epilogue

**Okay, last chapter folks.**

**Mixed reactions to the last chapter. I know the battle scene was crap, but battles aren't really my thing.**

**Epilogue**

_He dived into Voldemort's mind, pouring out all his anger, all his grief, all his love. Voldemort screamed, but Epsilon didn't stop. Deeper and deeper he delved, tugging and hacking at the black mind as he went, destroying it piece by piece. Voldemort tried to fight back, but he never stood a chance._

_There was silence as the corpse of Tom Riddle fell to the floor. The Death Eaters lurched back in fear as he held his wand out in front of him, and then gaped in surprise as he slowly and deliberately snapped it._

_The crowds parted in fear as he walked out of the front door and down the steps._

_He didn't return…_

_**Two months later…**_

The train smelled of sweat and discarded chewing gum, and Epsilon stepped down onto the platform with relief. A few spots of rain pecked at his face, and he pulled his hood more securely over his head to shield his face. No-one gave him a second look as he ducked past the 'have you seen this boy?' posters, and left the tiny station.

The estate looked well off, but it consisted of long monotonous rows of identical houses. He made his way through the maze of roads; every so often referencing the sketchy map clutched his hand. He passed more posters, tearing them down as he went. Even here in the heart of the muggle world they were searching for him. They didn't seem to understand that he didn't want to be found. Eventually he stopped, and looked once again at the address.

_Number 4, Privet Drive._

He rang the doorbell, wringing his hands nervously as he heard someone coming to answer the door. The woman was tall and skinny, with dark hair. She cast a critical eye over Epsilon, who lowered his hood quickly, feeling suddenly self-conscious about his grubby muggle clothes, fished out of a Humana box.

"Yes?" she snapped. "What do you want?"

"Petunia Evans?"

"It's Petunia Dursley now," she said stiffly. "Who are you?"

"I'm… my name's Harry. I'm your nephew."

"Don't be ridiculous," she snorted. "I don't _have_ a nephew."

"I'm Lily's son."

"You don't look like one of _them_."

"I'm not."

She opened the door wider.

"Come in. I'll make some tea."

The house was spotlessly clean, and Epsilon removed his threadbare trainers, leaving them on the doormat. He then stripped off his equally filthy socks. Petunia sighed when he saw his grubby feet.

"You can use our shower," she sighed. "There are probably some old clothes upstairs that will fit you."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia."

She dug out a crisp white towel for him, and draped it over the radiator.

"Wrap that around you when you're done, and we'll find you some clothes. Those rags you're wearing now belong in a rubbish bin."

"Yes, ma'am."

She left him to shower, and Epsilon scrubbed himself until the water stopped flowing away grey, and became clear. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped out into the hallway. His aunt looked in despair at the clothes she had found.

"You're far too skinny," she said disapprovingly. "Dudder's clothes will be far too big for you… we'll have to try in Leticia's room."

"Your daughter?" asked Epsilon.

"Yes," confirmed Petunia. "She's thirteen, but she's tall. Dudley's fifteen, nearly sixteen."

"So am I."

"Here, put these on."

The jeans she handed him were brand new, obviously bought for Leticia to grow into. They had flowers embroidered onto the pockets, but they fit just fine. She even managed to dig out an old t-shirt, coat, and a pair of trainers that must have belonged to Dudley. When he was dressed, they sat together in the kitchen with mugs of tea.

"You have her eyes."

"I know," said Epsilon. "And my father's face."

"They told me you were dead. There's a grave in Godric's Hollow with your name on it."

"You've been there?"

"I went to the funeral. Standing over my sister's grave… that's not something I ever expected to do."

There was a moment's silence, then she spoke again.

"How can you be here? You sound… American."

"I was raised in New York," explained Epsilon. "The wizarding world thought I had been killed in Voldemort's attack. My real name is Epsilon Brown, but… Harry is what my birth parents named me."

"Epsilon Brown…" Petunia's face lit up with a sudden realisation. "You're the boy on the posters! I _knew _I'd seen you somewhere before! What are you doing _here_? Your parents are searching for you!"

"The _wizards_ are searching for me," corrected Epsilon. "If my father was looking for me, I'd already be back in New York, but I think he understands why I haven't come home."

"What do the wizards want with you?"

"To be their poster boy," said Epsilon bitterly. "To be their saviour, and their protector. But I'm done with magic, I'm never going back to Hogwarts. You… you won't turn me in, will you?"

"No," she agreed. "I'd never willingly hand my own flesh and blood over to _that lot_."

Epsilon nodded gratefully.

"So what was your life like, in America?"

"Unconventional," said Epsilon with a wry grin. "My father adopted me soon after Voldemort's attack. He works… he works for _the government_."

"Oh," said his aunt, her eyes wide.

"I grew up in a top-secret organisation, being trained to deal with hostile extra-terrestrial encounters. My father raised me on his own, but around me were dozens of Aunts and Uncles who helped to teach and look after me. I had a sister, dad's biological daughter, although she lived off-world, and a nephew. But then there was a war. Kevin, my nephew, was sent to Earth for safety. However, the invaders followed him, and… he d-died."

He fell silent as the guilt overwhelmed him. A whole planet was in mourning. The legends said that if the Light of Zartha was ever extinguished, the whole planet would fall to its knees.

"I'm sorry."

"It was my fault. I was supposed to protect him, and I failed."

"But you're just a child!"

He shrugged. "What about you? You're married?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "His name's Vernon, and he works in a company that sells drills."

"Sounds… exciting."

She laughed at his expression.

"It's dull as dishwater, but he enjoys it, and he earns a good wage."

"What about Dudley and Letitia? Are they at school?"

"Yes, but they're home for the holidays now. Dudley goes to Vernon's old school, Smeltings. Letitia was going to go to the associated girl's school, but she won a scholarship to Roedean. She's very bright is our Letitia, just like Lily was. She's due home in a few minutes, actually, but Dudley will be out until this evening."

"So they don't have magic?"

"No, thank god."

Right on cue there was a clatter as the front door was pushed open.

"Hi mum!" called a girl's voice. "I'm back!"

"We're in the kitchen, sweetheart!"

A young girl strode in, dressed neatly in a blouse and skirt. Her golden hair hung down her back. She stopped at the sight of Epsilon.

"Mum? Who… why is there a boy wearing my clothes?"

"This is your cousin Harry," said Petunia.

"Nice to meet you," said Epsilon. "Sorry I'm wearing your things, but I had nothing else."

"You're funny," she giggled. "I'm Letitia Dursley."

She sat down in an empty chair, and sighed dramatically.

"Rosemary's gone and asked the Lucas boy to Annabelle's party," she said. "I keep _telling_ her that he's disgusting, but I had to spend a whole afternoon listening to her fantasise about what it would be like to _kiss _him. I mean, that's just gross…"

Letitia chattered on, and Epsilon found himself tuning out. He couldn't help wondering what would have happened if he hadn't ended up in New York. Surely Dumbledore would have sent him to live with his aunt. Would he have ended up like this girl here, completely ignorant of the ways of the world, but so happy, so content with her lot. He had never been _unhappy_ when working for MiB, but would he have had a normal childhood?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Petunia placed a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Eat up, you look half-starved."

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia."

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"N-not really."

"I'll get the spare room made up."

"Thank you, I'll just be here the one night I think. Can… can I use your telephone?"

She nodded, and gestured to the hallway. He entered the number, and waited tensely as the dialling tone rang out down the line.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad?"

There was a moment's shocked silence. Epsilon felt tears well up in his eyes.

"_Kid? Is that you?"_

"It's me, dad," he sobbed. "I'm coming home."

**And that is that.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story, it was a real pleasure to write. Please review, and feel free to check out my other stories. A big thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, this is the longest story I have ever written for this site, and you helped to keep me motivated.**

**This is hmmga, signing off.**

**Happy Halloween.**


	31. PS

**Okay, so I wasn't going to write anything more for this fic, but then I remembered MiB 3, and couldn't resist this plot bunny.**

**A few people have asked if I was going to do a sequel, and the answer is NO. I think the story is finished. (Unless they release **_**yet **_**another film, in which case there will probably be another chapter.)**

**Btw this may be a bit spoilery for MiB 3. I've tried not to give away any plot details, but for those who haven't seen it… basically an alien travelled back in time to kill K, and he was written out of history. They save the day (of course), and J manages to bring him back. That's the gist, anyway.**

**PS**

K had been written out of time.

J turned on the spot, running a hand through his hair as he followed agent O. K was gone, just gone, like he had never existed…

A horrible thought struck him, and he froze.

"O! What about Epsilon? Where's he?"

"Who?"

"Epsilon Brown. K's kid."

"His _what_?"

XXX

The walnut doors were thrown open, and Harry walked through them confidently, his head held high.

"My Lord," he said, bowing to Voldemort, his New York accent only faintly audible after so many years spent in Britain.

The Dark Lord smiled at his protégée, the young man he had spent years training.

"Yes, Harry? What is your report?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is finished, My Lord. They have fled, and left Hogwarts completely at our mercy. The battle is won, and the people completely under our control."

"Is there any other resistance?"

"None, my Lord. Those that were able to escape have fled the country."

"You have done well, Harry," said Voldemort. "You shall be greatly rewarded for your service."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"But first we have business to attend to. Have them take the old man to the main meeting hall."

"Yes, my Lord."

He turned tail and left the room. As the doors closed behind him a dark figure came to his side, and he grinned at the sight of his best friend.

"Hello Draco,"

Draco Malfoy grinned, and pulled his hood back up over his face.

"Good to see you, Harry. Glad you made it through the battle intact."

"The fun's not over yet," he smiled. "We captured the old fool; he's being taken in for _questioning_."

"No!" gasped Draco, delight playing over his features.

"If you want to see, get to the main meeting hall in a few minutes."

"I will do! But what about you? Even the Dark Lord himself is supposedly impressed by your part in the battle, are you going to be rewarded?"

Harry grinned.

"I think our Lord has a mudblood for me. You could come and help, if you like. Two wands are better than one."

"I'll be there."

"Great, I'll see you in a bit…"

Harry deviated from the main corridor to relay Voldemort's instructions, and then began to make his own way to the main hall.

He was the last to arrive, and slipped into his place in the circle, directly at Voldemort's right hand side.

"My faithful servants," said Voldemort softly. "We are gathered here today to celebrate our victory, and to see an end to our greatest enemy, the leader of the resistance. Please welcome, Albus Percival Wulfric _Brian _Dumbledore!"

There was jeering and booing as two Death Eaters dragged Dumbledore's sorry form into the room, throwing him into the centre of the circle. He got stubbornly to his feet, staring not at Voldemort, but at Harry.

"Harry," he said pleadingly. "Please. Your parents…"

Voldemort nodded to Harry, giving him permission to speak.

"Are dead," he said coldly. "They died deaths of your engineering, old man, never forget that."

"But when you were baby, you were such a good boy…"

"Strange, isn't it?" continued Harry. "What the streets of Manhattan can do to a child. Strange, what can happen as soon as the hat calls out Slytherin, and you suddenly find yourself shunned by three quarters of the school, and looked down upon by the teachers."

"But you…"

"I _would_ have been your golden boy, like you'd wanted, but I was dismissed as soon as I was sorted. Do you remember, that first summer when I wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

He nodded mutely.

"It didn't even occur to you that I had no home to go to. And so that summer, Sev put me with a family of one of the Slytherins. And the next summer, and the next… and they treated me with a kindness that I had never known before. Is it any wonder I adopted their views?"

"But…"

"You've lost, old man," he sneered. He turned to Voldemort. "My Lord?"

Voldemort nods, it will be quick.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light shoots from Voldemort's wand, and Dumbledore is finished. As the jeering erupted into cheers of victory, Voldemort turned to Harry, whispering in his ear.

"Cell 264. Have fun."

XXX

The door made an ominous clanking sound as Draco magically unlocked it, and it creaked as it swung open. The ragged figure inside scrabbled until he was up against the wall, staring at them defiantly. Harry felt his lips curl into a smile. It was better when they still had some fight left in them.

"What do you want with me?" he snapped bravely. "I won't tell you anything."

"Look at that, Draco," he sneered. "We've got a brave one. I bet he was a _Gryffindor_."

"Nah," said Draco. "I recognise him from our year, a Hufflepuff."

"Figures," sniggered Harry. "Ah yes, I see it now. What was his name?"

"Just a finch?"

"Justin Finch-_Fletchley_," snapped the boy. "Now piss off, I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, you'll sleep alright, but not until we've finished. Crucio!"

The boy screamed, and writhed around in pain. Draco came up next to him.

"Crucio!"

XXX

J strode back into headquarters, grinning at the thought of K being safely by his side. The older agent, for the most part, seemed more amused than anything. Around them MiB was operating as normal, unaware of the drama that had unravelled in the last few hours.

There was a commotion up ahead, and people came running towards them, calling for K. A few feet behind them, two agents were supporting Epsilon.

_Epsilon…_ remembered J with a jolt. He should have guessed he'd been affected. Epsilon seemed barely conscious, his head lolling and his suit dishevelled.

"What happened?" asked K in alarm.

"He just collapsed!" exclaimed one of the younger agents in a panic. "Collapsed and started thrashing about and screaming and… stuff."

"Set him down."

They laid him gently on the ground, and K kneeled next to him, taking Epsilon's face in his hand.

"Epsilon? Son?"

His eyes fluttered open.

"Dad," he gasped. He swallowed, breathing heavily, and then uttered the word K had hoped he'd never hear again.

"Voldemort."

XXX

When K finally emerged from the little room, he looked exhausted.

"He'll be okay," he said. "He's sleeping, he… for the rest of you, when I wasn't here, your lives were only altered a little. Except for you, obviously. But Epsilon, without me he had an entirely different life, and now he's stuck with two lots of memories in his head at once. He's had a bit of a shock."

"He still remembers?"

"Yep, and it's not good, he… he painted me a basic picture of growing up in an abusive care home, and then running away and living for years on the streets."

"Jeez. Did… did Hogwarts find him?"

"Yeah, and he was sorted straight into Slytherin, and ended up as the right hand man to Lord Voldemort himself. Do you see why he's…"

"I see alright."

"But there's more," said K solemnly. "Do you remember him telling us about that kid, Justin?"

"Sure."

"Well he was muttering something, it was mostly incoherent, but I think he hurt him, in his other life. Badly."

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course," nodded K. "In time. The doctors have given him something to help him rest, he'll be right as rain."

But J heard the break in K's voice, and knew what it meant. There was nothing he could say, so instead he just placed a firm hand on his mentor's shoulder.

XXX

"Dad?"

The voice was weak, and weary. K was at his son's side in an instant.

"Hey, kid," he murmured, running a hand through the messy black hair. "How're you doing?"

"Better," he whispered. "I think I've got the memories under control now."

"So soon?" K was surprised. Epsilon chuckled weakly.

"I was trained to control my own mind since I could talk, remember? It might be a bit… patchy for a while, but…" he gasped, and closed his eyes, opening them blearily a moment later."

"I'm okay," he whispered.

"Get some sleep," said K gently. The young man nodded and closed his eyes again, obviously exhausted. He looked so young when he slept.

It would take time, but he would be absolutely fine. He was sure of that.


	32. Chapter 32

**This is not a sequel, this is not a sequel, I promised myself there would be NO SEQUEL… damn, who am I kidding?**

**Okay, so this is a ****sequel** _**companion piece **_**for my story 'The Secret Life of Epsilon Brown'. This basically takes place in the alternate time line where K was written out of history.**

**The Hidden Life of Harry Doe**

**Believed dead by the wizarding world, Harry grew up on the streets of Manhattan. By the time Hogwarts catches up with him, he's a skilled thief. How will the wizarding world react with finding him alive? And will Hogwarts be able to cope with a street-rat in its midst…**

**If you're interested, it's on my profile.**


End file.
